Armageddon
by Cesar A
Summary: The ultimate battle between good and evil is at hand, Angel will need the help of new friends and old to win the day. Can he do it without his seer? Can a new friend change Angel's life forever? AU story Crossover BuffyCharmed parings AC BS DOC
1. Chapter 1

-1Armageddon

By Cesar Perez

Prologue

On an alternate plane of reality

A lone figure sat alone in a giant hall staring at a series of floating globes. The hall itself was bathed in only the glow from the globes and a fire which blazed in the fireplace behind the figure, masking his face and body from view. The room was immense in size, it could easily have held a hundred men with ease, and on many occasions it had, but that was long ago. Tapestries hung on the walls, the great banners made of silk and cloth, each held an image in it's center, some of lions or of griffins, the family crests of those who had once filled the hall. One banner out shone them all. It sat at the head of a giant circular table, blood red with gold edging, the figure also in gold, showed a great dragon holding a large sword in one giant clawed hand and in the other a single white rose. The figure stared at the dragon examining every stitch as he had done so many times over the years, and in his mind, just as he had done so many times, reflected on the meaning of the figure in the tapestry. The dragon itself was two fold, first it represented wisdom, for the dragon was a wise creature, secondly it represented a now long dead king. The sword represented the kings great strength, and the white rose, the peace that the long dead king had bought to a warring land.

Turning his attention to the series of globes that floated eight feet above the ground, the figure studied them. Figures moved inside each globe, men, women, vampires, witches and even demons. Then as so often happened these days, the figure sniffed in disgust and turned from the globes and centered his attention to a book which lay open on the table. Turning, the figure was revealed in the light. The figure was a man, or what was once a man, his beard immense and covering most of his face came down to his lower abdomen. His hair wild, tangled and dirty also hung down, so long was his hair, that he could sit on it easily. Large and dirty hands with long nails picked up the long quill feather. Dipping it into a small jar with ink, he turned to the book, the current page was already half filled with a beautiful calligraphy script.

"Where was I?" The man wondered, and quickly re-read the last few lines that he had written.

"Ah, yes."

"Tis the year of our lord 2000 and 6, the month May the day the 15th. Soon all will be lost." The figure wrote with a heavy heart, "Already the sands of time are against us, perhaps too much sand has passed through the hour glass that even if I do get out of here, it may be too late.

How easily did the manipulations happen, so subtle were they, that not one of the prophesized ones noticed it happening. Yet I must remember how skilled in that particular art, mine enemies are. Even now, they do not approach head on, with courage nor with honor. They move from side to side as would a snake, whisper into this ear and into that ear, all the time moving people as if they were chess pieces on a giant board. How easily do they seduce, and how easy they find the weakness of others and use it to their advantage. My most hated of enemies." Taking a deep breath, the man dipped the pen in the ink bottle again and continued.

"Mordred and Morgana, how I despise thee both. Thou hast destroyed what is good and hath turned it into something evil. I have not forgotten how thou manipulated a great king and bought about the destruction of a great kingdom. Nor have I forgotten the fate which thou hast handed to me. Trapped here in the ruins of this once great castle, forgotten, friendless and alone. As the years turn into decades and those decades turn into centuries, I can feel my sanity leaving me, it drops as does the sand in the hour glass. I have been strong, and I have been patient, but even the strongest and the most patient have their limits, and I have reached mine. Soon I will lose all hope altogether and drift into madness. Yet in these dark days, I am reminded that there is still time, not much time, but a little. They need to summon me, set me free, just summon me, and perhaps I can correct those things that thou hast destroyed and perhaps give back hope to the future. I admit that I am losing hope, but I have not lost it yet completely. To be summoned is all I require, great and mighty Lord in heaven, do not let thy world fall into darkness. Your champions only await thy call. Let them summon me my lord, is all I ask.

The man put down the pen and leaned back in his seat.

"Summon me." He begged softly

Chapter one: Remembering what is lost

Los Angeles, California

Regional offices of Wolfram and Hart

Archives and research department

Smoking a cigarette, Spike moved along the long narrow shelves, looking at the titles of the books as he passed by them. Pulling one off the shelf.

"How about 'Demons of the post Mesopotamian times?'" He asked bored out of his mind, wishing that all this damn research wasn't necessary, just go out and find the big and bad and kill it. That was his motto.

Wesley Wyndam Price replaced a book on the shelf as he heard the voice call out to him "No, that period is way too early. We need something from the Egyptians, third dynasty, I think." he added

"Egyptians." Spike snorted in disgust, "Third dynasty." but he kept looking

Spotting a possibility Spike snatched out another book off the shelf, the book next to it falling to the ground as well.

"Demons and Monsters of Ancient Egypt." He called out happily, hoping this meant that they could leave this giant dust filled library.

"That's it!" Wesley called back as he came around the corner. Seeing Spike holding up the book in triumph, he noticed the book on the floor. An old book by the look of it, and in bad condition..

"Careful Spike." Wesley admonished as he picked up the book handling it gently. These books are very old and are very rare.

"Who bloody cares." Spike groaned "Let's get out of here and back into the fresh air!"

Wesley shook his head, Spike would never understand. Looking at the book in his hands, he noted that there was no title on the spine. Looking at the cover Wesley's breath was taken away.

"Oh my!" he gasped

Spike feigned shock "Yes, it's another bloody book, you poof! Come on, I'm hungry!"

Wesley caressed the cover of the book, "Yes, we must get this to Angel immediately." he said excitedly

"Anything, let's just get out of here!"

Angel stared out into the moonlight brooding. His thoughts scattered throughout the cosmos, just thinking of all that he had lost in the last year. Gunn was dead, Fred was dead, his son Connor gone, Cordelia gone. Cordelia dead. That is what hurt him the most, the one that kept him up most days, wondering if she was indeed in heaven. Wondering if she even missed him at all. Wondering if she missed him as much as he missed having her here. Sometimes if he concentrated he could actually hear her voice.

"C'mon broody boy, let's go out and have a coffee, you need to get out more, you need to wear something other than black."

"What would Cordelia say if she could see me now like this." Angel wondered to himself

Yet Angel could not help himself, lately, he was just going through the motions. Angel was not particularly interested in anything anymore, not the business, not even Sanshu meant anything to him anymore. He had lost his Seer, his best friend, the woman he loved, Cordelia Chase. Angel remembered in fondness how Cordelia had stormed her way into his and Doyle's lives and business in Los Angeles. How he had learned that Cordelia was so much more than just a stuck up cheer leader that he had met in Sunnydale. How much strength and compassion she possessed, how she had bullied, cajoled and even manipulated him, to make him a better man. To break him of his brooding habits, to forgive himself for the past, to show him that he had a future worth living. Rich, rapacious, spoiled and stupid Cordelia Chase as she was viewed by the people of Sunnydale, especially those who were supposed to be her friends.

The Scooby gang had grudgingly accepted her as a member, and treated her as an outsider. He, himself had not treated her any better than anyone there. So little of her did he know then, so much he did not see then, how blind the others were to her true nature.

Yes, Cordelia was snobby, and even mean in high school, earning the title 'Queen C'. Yet no one ever asked her why she was that way, what forced her to behave in such a fashion. It was only years later that Angel understood that it had all been a front, a way to protect herself from others, to shield her feelings from being hurt. To hurt them before they could hurt her. A lesson learned from the lack of love from her own family, who were more interested in making money, than caring for their daughter. Cordelia's parents gave her gifts instead of love and understanding.

Angel even remembered the one time that Cordelia opened her heart to someone, exposed her heart to another. Xander Harris, had in a moment of stupidity (in Angel's opinion) cheated on Cordelia with Willow. Angel remembered when Buffy told him of the incident, how even she felt sorry for Cordelia. Who at that very moment was in surgery, having an iron re-bar removed from her body. Angel never told anyone, that he had gone by the hospital that night after leaving Buffy at home. He had just wanted to stop in for a second and wish her a speedy recovery, thinking at the time that Cordelia's parents and friends would be there so he wouldn't stay long. Angel remembered well the sight of Cordelia laying in bed alone, crying, no friends nor family by her side to help her, to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. He stood in the doorway silently not wishing to intrude, with his heightened hearing he could easily make out the conversation of the nurses down the hall.

"Who's crying Ruth?" One nurse had asked the other

"The Chase girl. Crying for hours now." Ruth said tiredly only wanting to go home

"Where's her family?"

"Barbados, I think. The maid was here earlier to drop off some things for her."

Thinking back on the incident now, Angel could now well understand the reason for the shields that Cordelia had erected around her heart. He could understand the 'Hurt them before they hurt you' reasoning behind Cordelia's actions. Back then he had been in love with Buffy and because she didn't care for Cordelia, Angel had never been that close to her.

It was only later that Angel saw the goodness in Cordelia. The changes in her that came about when she lowered her shields around Angel and Doyle. The drastic and dramatic changes in her after Doyle's death and Wes had joined them. How it was Cordelia who took care of everyone, Wes, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and most especially him. Cordelia had been the one that formed these completely different people into a family. How could he not fall in love with her.

Once he had thought that Buffy was his one true love, that there could never be another woman who could rival her. How wrong he was to ever think that. Buffy was his first true love, but it was a love built on passion, heat, and that Angel now realized was not true love. What he found with Cordelia was indeed true love.

Buffy and he had never really talked, well not about anything of real substance. Angel had never confided his past to Buffy. They had great times together, passionate times together, but passion fades, even the hottest fires eventually burn themselves out. Cordelia on the other hand knew Angel's past, even knew his real name. The things he had done as Angelus, Cordelia even knew how Angel took his blood. Cordelia never judged him, she was the only person during his long life that understood the difference between Angel and Angelus.

Then came the one act that separated Cordelia from any other person that he had ever known.

Cordelia had become half demon to help him in his quest to become mortal again.

No one had ever shown him that kind of loyalty and friendship or love. The pain that she endured for his redemption still left him in awe. That is what separated Cordelia from someone like him, or even someone like Buffy for instance. Angel was on a quest for redemption. Buffy was chosen to be the slayer and given the abilities to go with it.

Cordelia had not been chosen, didn't have the abilities in the beginning, and any need that she felt for redemption for the things that she had done in high school, were paid for long ago. Yet Cordelia had decided to join the fight of the light against evil, she became a Champion of Light by choice, and in Angel's eyes that made her actions the purest of them all.

Now she was gone from his life, and Angel knew that it would be a long time before he recovered from this loss.

The door to his office slammed opened interrupting his present chain of thought. Angel scowled as he watched Wes and Spike hurry inside. He wanted to be left alone, he wanted to brood.

Wes took one look at Angel "I know, I know you are in that kind of mood again. However this is important." he said showing Angel the book.

Angel looked at it and shrugged "What about it? More prophesies?" he asked tiredly

"Not exactly." Wesley pointed out to the symbol on the cover of the book, "I recognize this symbol, this is the symbol for the charmed ones!"

Spike looked excited, "Really! The charmed ones! Who the bloody hell are the charmed ones!" he mocked Wesley's excitement

"Spike." Angel shook his head tiredly, maybe he would leave early tonight and get some rest.

Ignoring Spike, Wes continued "The charmed ones are a legend, three witches, born of the same mother. Each is a powerful witch on her own, but when they unite their powers, they form the trinity. The power of three and their powers increase exponentially. This looks to be their spell book." Wes told the two vampires as he flipped the pages, "An old one at that."

Angel sighed "What's your point Wes?"

Wes closed the book "The charmed ones would make powerful allies Angel. Think of it, with their power on our side, we could really do something meaningful."

"Great." Spike admitted, they had just about lost everyone else he thought "We could do with some magical help." he told Angel.

"Yeah." Angel agreed "But, where do we find them?"

"Well…" Wes began as he opened the book again and began to read "The family name is Halliwell. I can do a simple searching spell, it should tell us where to find the family."

Angel stood up and stretched, "Okay you do that. I'm going home. Let me know the results of your spell, and we'll take it from there."

"Right…" Wes thought of the ingredients he would need "I should have something by morning."

"Okay. Let's go Spike."

Spike got into the car with Angel, as they waited for the car to warm up, Spike looked to his Grand Sire.

"Angel." He began uncomfortably, not good with the touchy feely things yet. "I know you're missing the cheerleader. It'll get better mate. Just takes time."

Angel looked at Spike angrily, then sighed, Spike was trying.

"I know you're right William." Angel admitted "But right now…"

"I know…" Spike smiled "Now get us home you bloody Poof." he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Smiling for the first time that day, Angel drove off.

Two days later.

San Francisco

Eight PM.

Halliwell residence.

Piper Halliwell looked up from the crib that held her youngest son, who was presently wailing that he was hungry, then to the playpen which held her oldest who was also hungry. Her hair in disarray, and her nerves frazzled she quickly looked at the clock.

"Where are they!" she demanded to know as she reached for the formula bottle with one hand and a spoon with the other in a vain attempt to feed both her children simultaneously.

"Phoebe and Paige promised me they'd be here." she told her children who were clamoring for their dinner.

Over extending herself, Piper dropped the spoon, and muttered a curse under her breath,

"Wait till I get my hands on those two…" She thought angrily.

A white light appeared in the corner of the room and a man appeared.

Seeing who it was, Piper sighed in relief, "Leo, thank God you're here. Help me with your children." she demanded.

Leo smiled at his wife, "Sorry I'm late, I was trying to track something down." he began as he picked up Chris, his youngest son and fed him his bottle. Leaving Piper able to feed her "Big boy".

Twenty minutes later, both children were fed, changed and dressed for bed, and thank heavens asleep. Piper practically threw herself down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

Leo lifted his wife's legs and sat, then began to rub his wife's tired feet.

"OH!" Piper exclaimed "That feels so good!" She moaned, as she made herself more comfortable. Her eyes drooping tiredly.

"Glad I could help." Leo smiled gently

"You do help." Piper sat up and kissed him gently "It's just been one of those days, you know?"

"Yes, I've had one of those myself." Leo admitted, still a bit worried about tonight

Pipers eyes narrowed in concern, "Something wrong?" she asked

Leo shook his head in frustration, "That's just it, I don't know." he admitted "Since I have become your White Lighter again, I've been watching all the magical channels. Looking out for any possible dangers for you and Phoebe and Paige, and the children."

"So?" Piper prodded

"So…" Leo continued "Someone, I don't know who yet performed a searching spell for the charmed ones."

"A searching spell? For us?"

"Not a very skilled one either." Leo admitted "That is what is making tracking it down so difficult. It's as if it was done by an amateur and not a witch or warlock."

Piper looked up confused "But why would an amateur be looking for us?"

"That is just it." Leo admitted "I don't know." Looking around the big empty house

"That is what is worrying me a bit. Where are Paige and Phoebe anyway, I thought they were supposed to be here tonight."

"They were supposed to be here." Piper sniffed "I just don't know. Phoebe said something about talking to Les about the column, and Paige, I guess, is still at the school."

Just then the front door opened and closed quickly, and footsteps echoed down the hall. Piper and Leo looked up and saw Phoebe.

"I know, I know, I'm so late." Phoebe saw the angry look on her sisters face "The time just got away from me. I'm so sorry, how are Wyatt and Chris?"

Piper relented, "Sleeping." she admitted

"Where's Paige?"

"Late as well." Piper admitted "But, that's okay, Leo was here to help. How are things at the paper?"

"Busy, Les was having a bit of trouble with one troubled teenage girl. He asked me for my help, I think we got it sorted out." At least she hoped they did.

Phoebe turned as she heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it."

Opening the door, Phoebe saw three men standing there. Two dressed completely in black, one with bleached blonde hair the other dark and brooding. The other man dressed in a sports jacket and dress shirt with no tie and wearing glasses.

"Good evening." the man with the glasses spoke in a British accent "We are looking for the Halliwell residence?"

Phoebe eyed the men carefully not trusting them, especially the two men in black.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

The mans face lit up "We found it!"

"Bout bloody time. This is the thirtieth house we've been at." Said the blonde, also with a British accent

The man with the glasses held out a hand "My name is Wesley Wyndam-Price, and these are my associates, Angel and Spi-William." Wesley held out a card.

Phoebe took it, "Angel investigations, we help the hopeless?" she read the card

"Yes, quite, we recently came into possession of something that we believe belongs to your family."

"What?" Phoebe asked skeptically

Wesley held up the book, "May we come in?"

Phoebe stared at the cover of the book, it held the exact same symbol and in fact almost looked exactly like the book of shadows up in the attic.

"Where did you find that?" she asked reaching for the book

Wes held onto the book, "We will explain everything, may we come in?"

Phoebe nodded and held the door open, "Please come in." The three men entered the brightly lit hallway, Phoebe closed the door, "This way." she led them to the living room.

Leo and Piper looked up as they heard the voices coming down the hallway. Leo sensed something was wrong the moment he saw the three men. Quickly he jumped to his feet.

"Vampires!"

"What!" Phoebe jumped away from the three men and Piper quickly stood ready to fry them.

"Please wait." Wesley held up his hands "We mean you no harm."

Piper looked at Phoebe in shock, "How could you invite vampires into the house!" she demanded

Wes looked at Leo "You are a White Lighter!" he exclaimed

Leo nodded as he stared at Wesley "You are human." he said softly "What are you doing with vampires?"

Angel held up his hands "Perhaps I can explain. My name is Angel…"

Leo put his hand on Piper's shoulder "You're Angel?"

"Yes."

"I've heard of you." Leo admitted "The angelic one, Angel the Vampire with a soul."

"Yes, as Wesley told you, we mean you no harm. We are just here to return something to you, and perhaps ask you for a favor." Angel told the others

Confused Wesley looked to Angel, "What favor?"

Spike put his hand on Wesley's shoulder, "Let Angel tell it mate." After all, it had been his idea.

"May we sit?" Angel pointed to the seats

Leo looked to the still skeptical women "It's okay, Angel is a Champion of light."

Looking at Piper's confused expression, "I'll explain later."

The group sat down and Angel began.

"Two days ago, Wesley and Spike were doing some research on some demons that have been terrorizing the homeless in LA. While they were doing that, they came across this book."

Wesley held it up, and Leo gasped as Wesley placed it in his hands

"The book of shadows!"

Piper stared at the book, "That's in the attic, isn't it?" she looked to Phoebe who shrugged

"No." Leo corrected "Not this book, this book was written by the first charmed ones almost 1500 years ago. It was stolen five hundred years ago and never seen again. How did you find it?" he asked Wesley.

Wesley shrugged "It was in the archives of a giant library. The moment I saw it, I recognized the symbol and knew who it belonged to, I did a searching spell…"

"That was you?" Leo now understood

"Yes, we wanted to return the book to the charmed ones." Wesley explained

"Wow" Piper was seriously impressed by some of the spells in the book "This is some powerful magic!"

Leo stared at the three men "Why just return it? You could have…"

Wesley cut him off, "That is no way to begin a friendship." he began "As you have realized, Angel is the vampire of prophecy, a champion of light. Spike here is also a vampire with a soul and is now fighting with us, well most of the time."

"Hey!" Spike began offended

"Wes." Angel said tiredly

"Yes, well, in the last year, we have had some major set backs. Angel has lost his seer, some of our closest friends have died protecting the world from the dark. Now it is just us three, we were hoping that from time to time, if we could call on you for help."

Leo was shocked "You lost your seer?"

"Yes." Angel said simply, but his face betrayed the pain he felt inside "Her name was Cordelia, Cordelia Chase."

"I'm sorry." Piper could see that Angel was torn to pieces over the loss, she could very well understand that kind of loss.

She and Leo had lost their son Chris, who had come from the future to warn them about their oldest child, about the evil that Wyatt had done. He came back and changed the future, but paid for it with his life. Still, Chris had been reborn as an infant, and was now sleeping peacefully upstairs. Even though she knew that her son was sleeping upstairs peacefully, Piper and Leo had suffered greatly for months.

Angel nodded accepting Piper's condolences.

"I also have a favor to ask, if it is in your power to grant that is." Angel began

"What?" Phoebe asked also seeing the vampires pain.

Angel shifted in his seat, not wanting to get his hopes too high, "Last night, Spike and I were reading the book of spells, inside there is a spell that allows you to talk to the dead. I was hoping that you would perform that spell, and let me talk to Cordelia one last time. I never told her…" Angel almost broke down, but regained his composure "I just want to say goodbye."

Leo flipped through the pages and found the spell.

"It's complicated." he began "And you will need Paige."

Piper stared at the vampire for a long moment. True, the man is a vampire, but hadn't Leo said that he was a Champion of light? That had to be good. Besides these men had returned the book of shadows to them. Something that they could have used for their own purposes and for their own profit. Yet they had returned it and asked only for their friendship in return. Piper decided it was worth the effort to trust these men. For now at least.

"We'll do it." Piper promised and looked up "Paige! We need you at home!" she called out

Paige orbed into the room and looked around frantically, "Is something wrong? I know I'm late…"

"It's okay." Piper told her and began to fill Paige in on what was going on.

Looking at the spell, Paige shook her head "Well it's complicated, but do-able."

"Let's go upstairs to the attic." Phoebe led the way.

The room was set, black candles lit and incense was burning. The sisters chanted softly as they mixed the herbs into a potion. Angel stood nervously to the side hoping beyond hope that this would work. That he could see and talk to Cordelia one last time, tell her how he felt about her.

"We're ready." Piper announced

The three sisters joined hands and spoke together. They chanted for a few minutes in Latin, then held their hands high in the air.

"We form the trinity, we form the tri-angle, we reach out to touch one that is gone from our sight. We call out to Cordelia Chase, we call out to speak to thee. Come before us so that we may see you again, travel through the mists, travel through dimensions, come to us, come to us, come to us."

Suddenly the cauldron began to smoke

"Come and see your Champion, come and see your Champion, come and see your Champion."

The smoke cleared and a translucent Cordelia Chase stood before them all.

"She's beautiful." Phoebe whispered to her sisters, who stood silently, who all thought she looked like an angel.

"Angel!" Cordelia smiled her 100 watt smile, reaching out to him

"Cordy!" Angel stepped to her, reaching out to her, but their hands could not touch

"Damn it!" Cordelia complained looking up to the heavens "One touch, is that too much to friggin ask for!" she demanded very un-angel like

Piper laughed silently, this Cordelia must have been a handful when alive

Cordelia looked to Angel "I don't have much time Angel."

Angel nodded and began, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I…"

Cordelia shook her head "No I'm the one that's sorry, it was all my fault. If I hadn't…"

Angel shook his head, he had already forgiven her for what happened with Connor, "It's okay, and you came back just in time to save us all. You saved everyone. Especially me…" Angel took a deep breath and said aloud what he had held back for so long "You saved me from the long empty night. You bought back hope into my life. I love you Cordelia, with all my heart and soul, I will always love you."

Cordelia smiled, "I love you too Angel." Then frowned and began in a snappish, very Cordy like voice, "And by the way Sir Broods-a lot, I have been watching you from up here. NO MORE BROODING!" she yelled at him "I did what I had to do, and I have no regrets, well except for not sleeping with you…" Cordelia shook her head, then more gently she continued "There are still people who need you, there are still people in pain, don't let them down, don't let me down, and most importantly don't let yourself down."

Cordelia turned and looked at Wesley and Spike.

"I'm counting on you two, if either of you let me down, I will kick your asses when you get up here." she threatened

Cordelia frowned "My time is almost up, OH CRAP! I almost forgot." Turning to the three sisters "I'm supposed to tell you to read the book tonight, there is a spell you must perform before the sun rises, something about a family protector or something." Turning back she looked to Angel.

"I'll always be with you, watching over you. I love you Angel." she said beginning to vanish into the smoke once more

"I love you too Cor." Angel watched as the smoke faded again, and she was gone.

There was silence, everyone's eyes were on Angel.

Finally, Spike patted him on the shoulder, "Well you told her, mate."

Angel smiled sadly "Yeah, I did."

Leo smiled "She seems like quite a woman."

"I would have loved to have known her." Phoebe added "She really seems to tell it as it is."

"She did." Angel laughed, the first real laugh he had since Cordelia's death, and it felt good.

Wesley laughed as well, "Yes, Cordelia always told you the brutal honest truth, whether or not you wanted to hear it. Still she had more compassion, and more courage than any woman I have ever known. She was a good friend."

"The best." Angel corrected

Spike turned to go down, "Come on guys, let's have a drink to the cheerleader."

Angel accepted the glass of scotch from Leo, then turned to the women, "I just want to thank you for what you did, letting me talk to Cordelia one last time. To say the things that I needed to say to her. If you ever need our help, just call us, we'll be here." He promised

Phoebe smiled as she took a seat, "So tell us, how did you meet Cordelia?" she asked knowing from her own job as an advice columnist that Angel needed to talk to someone.

Angel smiled ruefully, "That is a long and complicated story."

"It's early yet." Piper sat next to Leo, "We have time, Cordelia seems like she was quite a woman."

"She was." Angel sat down

Paige who was still standing, held up the book of shadows, "I'm just going to take this upstairs and take a quick look about this spell that we were told about."

"Okay Paige…" Piper leaned back "Let us know what you find."

"Will do."

Wes looked up excitedly, "Would you mind if I joined you. I just wanted a closer look at the book. Perhaps ask you some questions of a magical nature."

Paige smiled at the handsome man "Sure, come on." and led the way back up to the attic.

"Well…" Angel began "I first met Cordelia in Sunnydale, the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" Piper asked

Leo was the one who answered, "The Hellmouth is an epicenter of evil. There are several around the world, a couple right here in the US."

Piper looked at Leo, "But, wasn't Sunnydale destroyed by an earthquake?"

"No luv." Spike sipped his drink, "It was destroyed in a great battle, an apocalypse. I should know, I was there, fought along side the slayer and I died there as well."

"You died there?" Phoebe stared at the strange vampire

"Yeah, bloody hell, did that suck big time." Spike shook his head, remembering the searing pain he felt at the time.

Angel smiled "Anyway, this was about eight years ago now…" He continued to tell the story of how he met Cordelia.

Wes stared at all the herbs and ingredients for spell work that laid all out on the counters of the attic.

"You do magic?" Paige asked curiously

"A bit." Wes admitted "I'm no expert, no where near, but when it has to be done. I'm the one that usually does it."

"That can be very dangerous." Paige warned "A lot can go wrong, if you don't know what you're doing."

"It has." Wes admitted ruefully

Paige saw that this was a painful subject for the man, and decided to change the topic.

"So how did you get involved with fighting to save the world from evil?" Paige asked curiously.

"I was a watcher." Wesley began, seeing her confused face he explained "Since the dawn of time there have been demons. All the things that you were told as a little girl that didn't exist, vampires, werewolves, demons of all kinds. They once ruled this world, through ancient and powerful magic, they were cast into their own hell dimension. Some however, like vampires still exist here. So since the dawn of time there has been the Slayer."

Wesley chuckled as he quoted, "Unto every generation a girl child is born, with the power and strength to fight them. Since then as well, has been the watchers. A secret society, we find the chosen one and help train her for her life's work." Smiling ruefully Wes shook his head "After that it gets complicated." he admitted

Paige shook her head amazed, "I can imagine."

"Okay let's see what we can find." Paige opened the book and began to read.

"Wow." She said moments later, "There are some very powerful spells here. Look at this one." She pointed out "How to open a pocket dimension, inside this dimension, you will not age, and can not die." Paige shook her head, turning more pages

"Here it is!" Paige pointed to the page "The Champion."

Wes read aloud "So it came about during the time of the great battles, when the white kingdom was lost. The knights laid on the field of battle, dead, or so we thought. One knight did we the charmed ones find that was still alive. Crucified, but still alive, one knight of the most noble blood, the one knight whose name was spoken of in prophecy. The Champion that would lead the final battle against the forces of darkness on the day of Armageddon…" They continued to read, finally reaching the end, Paige finished the paragraph.

"So that our future generations of witches of the family of Halliwell are protected until the time of Armageddon. The Champion lies in wait to protect our future generations. In times of peril, just repeat these words, Champion, Champion, Champion…

"NO!" Wes warned but he was too late

"Protect me?" Paige finished

There was a brilliant flash of lightening, Paige and Wes closed their eyes and covered their ears as a tremendous clap of thunder sounded.

"FREE!" The Champion cried "FREE AT LAST!"

Wes and Paige looked up amazed at the sight before them. A…What Paige assumed was a man, standing at least six feet tall, with more hair than she had ever seen on one human being. The next thing she noted was the stench of sweat and dirt, which nearly made her gag.

Wes also stared in awe, but then yelped as the Champion turned on him and pulled a giant battle sword.

"So thou are the knave that threatens the charmed ones!" he cried raising his sword preparing to strike.

"NO! I'm not in danger from him!" Paige grabbed the Champions arm, as she heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs

Instantly, the Champion stopped

"Thou are not in danger m'lady?" He asked confused

"No, I'm not in any danger." Paige answered him as Phoebe and Piper ran into the room quickly followed by Leo, Angel and Spike.

Seeing the huge man before them, Piper and Phoebe gagged at the smell, but prepared themselves to fight.

Champion seeing the other two sisters, dropped to one knee, "Sisters Halliwell, thy Champion awaits thy bidding."

Piper placed a hand over her nose and tried breathing through her mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded

Paige shrugged "Meet the family protector?" she tried lamely

Phoebe moved further back, "You released him? You were just supposed to find the spell!"

"There was no spell!" Paige complained "All I did was call his name, and here he is!"

"Well…" Leo began "We can talk about this later…" He gagged "Right now, someone needs a bath, and clean clothes."

Champion looked over his right shoulder "What do you mean, he means me?" he said to no one, "Do I need to bathe?" he asked the invisible person again "Why did thee not tell me before?" he demanded to know

"Oh yeah big guy." Piper told him in no uncertain terms. "You need one, big time."

"Use the spare one." Phoebe told Piper, "We don't want him in ours."

Champion bowed before the sisters, "Forgive thy servant if I offend thee."

"Just come with me." Leo led the man towards the spare bathroom.

"You alright Wes?" Angel asked concerned, he had lost enough friends lately

Wesley nodded, still holding his nose. "Fine, or I will be once we open a window in here."

Piper reentered the living room and sat down.

"How's it going with his clothes?" Phoebe asked

"I'm running them for the third time." Piper said exasperatedly "I can't believe how much dirt and grime and sweat there was on them. They're almost clean though." Turning on her younger sister, "Okay Paige, what happened?"

Paige shrugged "Wes and I were reading the story about how the Champion came into the service of our family. It's a really sad story…"

"I'm sure that it is and I will read it later." Piper promised "But how did he get here?"

"I was reading it aloud, so that Wes could hear it." Paige looked to her angry sisters

"There was no spell, I just called for the Champion and said I was in danger. Then, BANG! There he was big as life and almost decapitated Wes." Then remembering added

"And if you remember, Cordelia told us that we were supposed to perform the spell anyway, before sunrise." she defended

"What time is it?" Phoebe asked

"Almost eleven." Piper admitted

"Okay, so we did what we were supposed to do. Now when the guy is all cleaned up, we can ask him what is going on."

Angel nodded in agreement "If Cordelia said it was important, you can bet that it really is important."

Spike reentered the room and sat down.

"How is he, Spike?" Angel asked

Spike sat back by the window and lit a cigarette, careful to blow the smoke outside as per instructed, "Oh he's happier than a pig in slop. Singing away and scrubbing up." Turning to the sisters, "By the way luvs, I'd use a strong disinfectant before even thinking of getting in that tub again. Anyway, he doesn't smell anymore at least. Leo is lending him some clothes, he's getting dressed now."

Minutes later, dressed in jeans and t-shirt and wearing sneakers with his sword still worn around his waist. A much cleaner, but still very hairy Champion entered the room.

"By Merlin's beard, I feel like a human again!" he said lustily and turned to an empty corner "Next time just tell me I need to bathe." he said to no one

Everyone began to exchange glances.

"Someone is a few sandwiches shy of a picnic." Spike said airily

Turning back to the sisters, "Now, if you will excuse me for a moment. There is something that must be done immediately."

Piper looked up in alarm, "What do you have to do?" she asked nervously

Champions features darkened, "I must right, some of the things that have gone wrong. Only now that I am free can I do this." Reaching into his pocket, Champion removed a golden necklace, with a large pendant secured to it. Strange runes and symbols covered it.

"By Merlin's power, do I beseech thee…" Champion began as mist began to surround him

"What is he doing?" Phoebe demanded of Leo

"I don't know." Leo admitted

"Take me back in time, let me right what was done wrong. Take me BACK!" Another clap of thunder and the Champion was gone.

"Where did he go?" Paige asked

Piper shook her head "Better yet, what is he going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure of some of the time frames for this chapter, just pretend that it's all right okay. By the way thanks for the great reviews, I appreciate it.

Chapter 2: Righting that which went wrong

Sunnydale, California

Three years previous.

Joyce Summers sipped her morning coffee as she read the paper. Dawn had just left for school and Joyce could relax for a couple of hours before she had to go to the gallery and open. Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded outside, which made Joyce cringe.

"My God that sounded like it was right on top of us." She looked skyward "Don't tell me it's going to rain." She moaned, the weather reports said nothing of rain.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Joyce screamed as a large hairy man entered her home.

"M'lady, I am not here to harm thee." Champion began as he got down on one knee

Grabbing a butcher knife off of the counter, Joyce held it in front of her.

"Who are you, get out of my house!" She demanded

"Please M'lady, hear my words and I shall leave." he said needing to make this woman understand.

Scared witless Joyce backed up towards the phone to call the police.

Champion did not move a muscle, just simply stared at the woman "M'lady, I know that thou art the mother of the Slayer. Please, hear me."

Joyce stopped short, he knew about Buffy. Perhaps he was here to warn her about something to do with Buffy.

Still holding the knife towards the Champion, she nodded "Okay, say what you have to say and leave."

"Thou art in great danger, M'lady." Champion told her

Joyce lowered the knife a bit, "Me? Not Buffy?" she asked confused

Champion shook his head, "The slayer is not in danger at this moment, however she will be soon. For I have seen the future M'lady, thy daughters will suffer greatly if thou does not heed my words."

"What?" Joyce asked, he said daughters, that meant that Dawn was in danger too.

"A fortnight ago, thou went to the healer."

Joyce blinked in surprise, "How did you know? I've been having some headaches…"

Champion nodded "Yes, M'lady, and thou has been lied to as well."

"Lied to? By who?"

"The man thou went to see, owed a favor to someone of my acquaintance, a man I know to be evil incarnate. To repay this favor, he was to lie to thee and say that thou are fine and healthy."

Joyce gasped and sat heavily in a chair, "I knew something was wrong, I never get headaches…"

"Yes M'lady, thou must travel to the city of lost angels. You must go today, thou cannot waste any time, do it this very day."

"Lost angels? Los Angeles!" Joyce realized what the man was saying "What about Dawn? Buffy?"

Champion shook his head, "Thou cannot tell anyone, the ones who wish thee and thy daughter's harm, have ears and spies every where. Go now to the city of angels, go to a healer, no time can be wasted. Please M'lady, if not for thy own sake, for the sake of thy daughters. They will need thee soon, more than ever in the time that is to come. Thy daughter Dawn can go to Buffy for now. Thou can send them a message later and explain. However, thou must go now."

Joyce thought a moment, this man a complete stranger, was telling her to go see a doctor. This could be a trick, get her out of town…but why would he do that? What purpose could he have? Joyce lifted a hand to her temple and rubbed, trying to rid herself of the pain. Joyce looked at the man before her, she stared into his eyes, even though they were mostly covered by hair. Joyce could see the pleading look in his eyes. She made her decision.

Grabbing her purse off the counter, "I'm going right now." she promised

Champion sighed in relief, "Thou art a wise woman." he stood "I shall leave thee now as I promised."

Joyce stared at the man "Who are you?"

"I am Champion."

"Thank you for your warning, Champion, I knew something wasn't right."

"Fair thee well, M'lady. We shall meet again, I think." With that Champion turned and left. He had to find the Wicca Witch Willow. Again he disappeared in mist and thunder.

Joyce rushed out to her car and dialed her phone "Hi, I need a ticket on your next flight to Los Angeles…"

Los Angeles Medical Center

Two weeks later

After two days of intense testing, a small tumor was found in Joyce Summers brain. The doctor had told her, how lucky she was that they were able to catch it at such an early stage. The surgery was, while not easy, was not that dangerous either. On the third day, Joyce was wheeled into surgery. Two days after that, she called her daughters, both of whom were going out of their minds with worry. Catching the next plane, Buffy and Dawn were at their mothers side.

The next day, after much tear shed, the doctor came into the room smiling. The latest results of Joyce's MRI in his hand.

"Clear…you're going to be fine…" Were the only words Joyce actually heard as her daughters tearfully and carefully hugged their mother.

Three months later

Dawn sat in her bedroom, her tears falling, her heart breaking.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened

"Can I come in?" Joyce asked gently seeing that her daughter was in pain.

Confused and hurt Dawn turned her back to Joyce. Dawn melted as she felt her mother's arms come around her holding her tight.

"What's wrong Dawnie? Is this about what Buffy and the others were talking about earlier?" she asked

"H…h...h.ow can I not be your daughter?" she asked confused "I have memories, birthdays, picnics, growing up here with you!"

Joyce shook her head, "You are my daughter." she said simply

Dawn turned to her tears in her eyes "Don't you understand! I'm the key! I'm not even human! I'm…"

Joyce grabbed her daughters face, "YOU ARE DAWN SUMMERS!" she said forcefully

"You are my daughter, you will ALWAYS be MY daughter. I don't care what anyone says!" She hugged Dawn fiercely

Dawn smiled in her mothers embrace, "Thank you mommy."

One year later

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" Buffy asked from the doorway

Joyce had been expecting this for a long time now, patting the bed she sat up and waited.

Buffy sat down, then quickly laid down placing her head in her mothers lap. Joyce smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and waited.

"I'm so confused mom." Buffy began "I don't feel anything anymore. I was so happy where I was, why do I have to come back for more pain!" she asked wiping at her tears.

"Your life wasn't done yet." Joyce said simply "When you died…" Joyce stopped, "When you died, I felt like a part of me died as well. I was a zombie, so was Dawn, if it wasn't for Spike coming here and taking care of us…"

Buffy smiled wiping her tears "He promised me he would."

Joyce smiled and nodded, "He did, Spike took care of both Dawn and me. I think that you are a positive influence on him."

Buffy buried her head in her mother's lap, "I've been sleeping with him." She admitted "With an evil…"

"I know." Joyce smiled

"You knew?" Buffy sat up shocked "Why didn't you say anything?"

Joyce wiped her daughter's tears "I knew that you would tell me, when you were ready."

Buffy nodded in understanding, "It's the only way that I feel alive."

"No it isn't." Joyce told her, grabbing Buffy's hand she placed it over her heart "Do you feel that?"

"What your heart beat?"

"Yes." Joyce moved Buffy's hand over her own heart "Now, do you feel that?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, no thinking, just feel it. Your heart is beating, you can touch, you can smell, you are alive. You are back for a purpose honey. I don't know what that purpose is, I do know that it will be important. Just remember this, God will never give you more than you can handle.

Buffy nodded, then asked sheepishly "Can I sleep here with you tonight mom?"

Smiling, Joyce nodded and just like she had when she was a little girl. Buffy quickly jumped underneath the covers and snuggled closely to her mother and quickly fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

Joyce reached out and turned off the bedside light.

"You were right Champion, I am needed. Thank you."

Champion appeared at the Summers house again but on a very different day and looked at the sky. Well night actually.

Buffy and the Scooby's were heading home, Champion spotted them as they headed down the street. Looking around for who he wanted to find, he finally found him.

Warren gun in hand made his way towards the Scooby's. One thought running through his head. That this time he was going to kill the slayer! Raising his gun, Warren aimed, something slammed into his back and he squeezed the trigger…

The shot went wild, the Scooby's all hit the ground and all looked frantically around to see what was happening.

Warren dropped the gun as he looked down in amazement at the two feet of polished and sharpened steel stuck out of his body.

"Young fool." Champion shook his head sadly, "If only thou were not an idiot. This would not have been necessary." Pulling out his sword, Warren falls to the ground, his eyes blank and staring at the sky.

Looking up from the body, Champion saw that Buffy and her friends are all staring at him. Wondering what had just happened, and wondering if they should attack.

Joyce Summers stopped short spotting who it actually was, having heard the shot and knowing that her daughter was outside. She came running, panting and with her hand over her heart she saw the dead boy on the street and Champion standing over him.

"Champion?" Joyce gasped "What happened?" she stared at Buffy and also saw that both

Anya and Xander were holding onto each other in shock, Anya in particular looked terrified. Tara and Willow also held on to each other, offering each other comfort.

Buffy's eyes opened wide in shock, "You know grizzly Adams?"

Joyce nodded "Yes honey, he's the man that I told you about. The one who came to see me that day in the kitchen."

Buffy did know, and also knew that she owed this man a lot for saving her mothers life.

"What happened Champion?" Joyce asked again.

Champion sheathed his sword, "This young foolish pup, decided that he needed vengeance for his loss to the slayer. Such the coward he was, he had not the courage to stand before her, face to face, with honor. Instead, he tried to be a cheap assassin." Looking up angrily, he faced Willow. Then pointed.

"Thou, Witch, is who I have come to see." Champion said gravely

Willow stared at the giant man, more than just a little intimidated. "Me?" she asked innocently

In fact every one was staring at Willow now

"Thou hast become powerful Willow. Some would say too powerful." Champion began

"Today I have stopped something that would have taken the world to the brink of destruction. By you…"

"Me?" Willow stared incredulously "I could never…"

"But thee did." Champion stated it as fact "I saved thee from it this time, I will not do so again. Be warned witch, thy powers are vast, too vast, if thou art not careful, consume you the powers will. Listen to what thy lover Tara tells thee. Stop using thy powers for everything. Be careful young witch." Champion warned one last time as he turned to leave "Oh!" Champion turned one last time "The rat thou keeps in your bedroom."

Shocked Willow and Tara stared at the man "How did you know…?"

"There is a reason she turned into a rat, for that is her true personality." He warned "Trust her not, better yet, leave her as she is. The world will be better off." Nodding to Joyce one last time "Tis good to see you so well M'lady. Fair thee well. Till we meet again."

In clap of thunder, Champion was gone.

"So" Xander looked at Willow, who was shivering with fright "What do we do about the body?" he asked lamely

Willow and Tara sat in their bedroom talking about what had just happened.

"He's right Willow." Tara said again "You are using too much magic, it's beginning to scare me."

Willow took Tara into her arms and kissed her gently, "I'll ease off." She promised "I don't want to scare you, or lose you." she told Tara "I love you too much to do either."

"Promise me." Tara asked

"I promise." Willow smiled, vowing to herself that she would not hurt Tara like this ever again.

Los Angeles, California

One and a half years ago

Holtz watched approvingly as Justine ran the others through their places with the captured vampire. Knowing that tonight was going to be a very important night, the night that he would get his vengeance against Angelus. Holtz watched as Justine corrected one of the moves that one of his men had gotten wrong.

Suddenly the entire group turned as they heard someone clapping his hands.

Holtz spotted the giant hairy man first.

"Thou art very well trained, Justine." Champion complimented her

Justine stared at the man as he made his way into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded looking to Holtz who shrugged his shoulders

"You may call me Champion." he told the others

"Why are you here?" Demanded Holtz as he grabbed his sword

"Why…" Champion began as he placed a hand on his sword "I am here to try and to reason with thee. Holtz, thy plan that thou have for tonight. I cannot allow it to take place, thou dost not know what evil you shall be unleashing into this world. I have come to try and plead with thee. Forget about thy vengeance, live life as the good man that thou were once. Before thy need for vengeance twisted thee into this."

Holtz nodded to his men and to Justine, who began to surround Champion.

"I see, I am guessing that Angel sent you here to plead for his life."

"Be not a fool, Holtz!" Champion told him in no uncertain terms "Take this chance that I am offering to thee."

"If I don't?"

"Thou shalt leave me with no choice." Champion drew his sword

Holtz chuckled as he hefted his own sword, "I'll take my chances." the men began to close in on Champion, who shook his head sadly

"So be it." he said softly and sadly

Wesley Wyndam Price, nervously made his way towards the Hyperion. He knew what had to be done, the child must be taken to a place of safety, before the prophecy came true. Stopping just outside of the hotel, Wes took a moment to collect his thoughts and gather his courage for what he was about to do. Suddenly a bloody sword rested on his shoulder.

"Wesley Wyndam Price." Champion began "Do not be a fool!"

Wes jumped and turned to see the hairiest man he'd ever seen. Staggering a few paces back, Wes collected himself

"What…?"

"Thou art being played for a knave!" Champion told him quickly "Conner is in no danger from his father. Already the good lady Fred hath learned the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Wes demanded "And how do you know…"

"Listen Wesley." Champion put his sword away "I know that thou art a good man, and that thy intentions are noble. But thou art being led by lies, lies told to thee by Wolfram and Hart."

Wesley's head was beginning to spin "Wolfram and Hart? But the prophecy!"

"Lies." Champion told him "Told to thee so that thou would do this very thing. Remove the baby from where he is safe, to a place where Wolfram and Hart can take him or be killed by Shirjan. Although that will be difficult…" Champion smiled "I have already taken care of him." he patted his sword "As I have dealt with Holtz and Justine. It would have been her that took the child." Champion told Wes "They chose thee because thou art a noble man of conscience. They knew that thou would protect the child."

Wes stared at Champion "You killed Holtz?"

"He left me with no choice." Champion admitted "I begged him to stop his plans, but he would not. What he would have done to Connor is unspeakable."

Feeling a bit more sure of himself now, Wes demanded "How do I know that you are telling me the truth!"

"The green one, that thou call Lorne." Champion suggested

"Lorne?" Wes thought a moment "Yes he can read you."

"Also, Lady Fred has some research materials, tell her to begin at once. Then thou shalt see that I tell you no lies, only the truth."

Lorne looked up from his book as Wes entered with the wildest looking man that he had ever seen.

"My, my, my." Lorne began "Someone can sure use a date with my stylist."

"Lorne." Wes began "I need you to read this man for me."

Lorne looked confused "Why…"

"Please Lorne." Wes practically begged, just wanting to know the truth, needing to know what to do for the best. "All I need to know is, if he is telling me the truth."

"That's it?" Lorne asked "Nothing more?" He could see that this meant a lot to Wes. The man was almost frantic, Lorne thought.

"Yes, just if he is telling me the absolute truth."

"Okay, Wes, I'll do it." Smiling Lorne turned to Champion "Just sing for me."

Champion began to sing an old song, one that his mother used to sing to him when she had tucked him into bed at night.

Lorne listened to the charming little song, then he felt the truth come over him. The other mans feelings flowed through him. Lorne shivered at what he felt, never had he felt such loneliness, despair from one man in all his life. The song over, Lorne stared at Champion, with such compassion.

Placing a hand on Champions arm, "I am so sorry." Lorne said sadly "I hope things change for you soon."

"Hope returns." Champion told Lorne

"Lorne?" Wes asked desperately

"He's telling you the absolute truth Wes." Lorne smiled at the nervous man, not fully understanding what was going on, only he sensed that whatever it was, was very important. "I would trust this man, Wes. Whatever he told you, it's true."

Wes nearly collapsed, as he placed his head in his hands, "Oh thank you God." Connor was safe, and he did not have to betray Angel nor the rest of his family. Taking Connor would have killed Angel and Cordelia, and would have ended with Angel as his enemy.

Lorne sat by Wes's side and put an arm around him "That serious Wes?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes it was." Wes admitted and looked up to the man who just saved him from the worst mistake of his life. "Thank you."

Champion smiled "No, it is I that thank thee, for now my work is done. That which was done wrong, is now right." he said and turned walking back out into the night.

Pulling out his medallion, he thought "Time to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and thanks for all the kind words.

NotJana: Thanks for your very kind words, by the way you're right.

Chapter 3: What a difference a change makes

San Francisco, California

Present day

Midnight

Piper Halliwell turned to her sisters, "Better question, is what is he going to do?"

There was another clap of thunder and Champion reappeared before the group. He immediately saw the sisters and knelt before them.

"Thy Champion awaits thy command." he said solemnly

Wes stared at the man before him incredulously "I still can't believe it's you." he said remembering just months ago.

"It is me, Wesley Wyndam Price."

"It's Wes to my friends." he said holding out a hand "And you certainly qualify as a friend."

Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe stared in shock, a few minutes ago, Wesley didn't know this man from Adam. Now they were acting like old friends.

Champion took the offered hand, "Thank you Wes, it has been a long time since I have had a friend."

Angel looked at Wes, "You two know each other?" he asked confused as well

"Yes." Wes remarked "Don't you remember, two years ago. I told you about the man who dealt with that Holtz problem."

Angel looked surprised "That was you?"

"It was indeed." Champion told him

Shaking his hand, "Thank you, it was getting to the point where I didn't know what to do about that situation." Angel admitted, then added "I just couldn't get through to him…."

"I know." Champion agreed "I too tried to convince him to leave the thought of revenge behind, but he would not listen to reason." Sadly Champion patted his sword "Finally, this was all that he would listen to in the end.

"Angel honey…" A woman's voice called from upstairs

Smiling widely Angel looked up, "Yes, Cor?"

Cordelia Chase, carrying a toddler came down the stairs, the Halliwells all stared in shock at Cordelia as she stepped up to Angel with a toddler child, perhaps two years old.

"Connor is being fussy, he wants his daddy." Cordelia smiled kissing the top of her son's head.

"Come here son." Angel took the child into his arms

Cordelia turned to Piper, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. But the baby upstairs needed a change of diaper. So I just went ahead and did it."

Not knowing what else to say, Piper merely smiled weakly "No problem at all Cordelia. Thank you"

Cordelia smiled widely, "Please, if we are going to be friends, and I'm sure that we are. Just call me Cordy." Spotting Champion standing in the back ground Cordelia frowned "I see that tall dark and hairy is back."

Champion came forward and knelt before Cordelia, "Yes Princess Cordelia, what I set out to do, has been done."

Piper looked at Leo and nodded to Paige and Phoebe to follow.

"You guys make yourselves at home." Piper called out "We just want to talk to Champion."

"Sure." Cordelia turned to Angel "By the way, I just spoke to Lorne, Gunn and Fred, they say that everything is fine at home and to take our time.

"Great." Angel smile wickedly "That means we can spend the night at our hotel." he said kissing Cordelia deeply.

"Oh please get a room." Spike complained

"Really." Wesley agreed also tired of watching the love-birds.

"Gunn and Fred?" Phoebe asked as she closed the kitchen door, "Didn't Angel, and Wesley say that they were dead?"

"They were my lady." Champion agreed, "Now they are not."

"And Cordelia?" Piper asked "Now we know that she was dead. What the hell did you do Champion!" she demanded

"I righted some things that went wrong." he said simply

"What do you mean righted some things that went wrong?" Demanded Piper angrily

"Through the magic of Merlin and that of the first charmed ones." Champion began to explain, "I was given insight to what was to be."

Leo sat down at the table, "What did these glimpses show you?"

"Those who were to fight by my side on the day of Armageddon." Champion told them,

"Long have I watched them." He continued "And long have I watched the manipulations of our enemy. Slowly did they destroy the champions of light."

Phoebe listened carefully to what was being said, "So, Cordelia was not supposed to die?" she asked

"No, she was not and the princess will be a vital part of what is to come." Champion agreed "A man from Angel's past was resurrected by my enemies. A man who's family was destroyed by the dark vampire, before he turned to the light. Holtz, was his name, and he was bent on the destruction of the vampire with a soul. He did take the child Connor from his mother and father." Champions features darkened "This one act set forth many more acts that followed that were not meant to be. The death of princess Cordelia, the death of Lady Fred and the man known as Gunn. Destroyed it did the friendship, and brotherhood between Angel and Wesley. Thou saw with thine own eyes the condition of Angel. He would have not been prepared to face what is ahead, and fulfill prophecy."

Piper nodded in understanding, she didn't like it, how could they know if it was the truth or not.

"You said Champion's…Plural…How many?" she asked

Champion turned over his right shoulder again, "I know…" He began "I know their names, and I will thank thee to say out of this."

Turning Champion stared at the women, "There are too many to name all, the most important of the Champions are as follows, Angel, William known to thy good selves as Spike, Princess Cordelia, the lady Fred, Gunn, Lorne the demon, Lady Joyce mother to the slayer, Lady Buffy the Slayer, Lady Dawn, sister to the Slayer, Lady Willow the Witch, Xander the soldier, Giles the scholar, Lady Anya the ex-demon, Lady Tara beloved of Willow, Lady Faith another slayer. Of course thy good selves." Champion added "Only together can we defeat what is to come."

"And what is it that we are supposed to do?" Leo asked staring at the man, and seeing that obviously the man was not completely balanced mentally.

Champion smiled gleefully "Battle!" he said simply, then frowned "Go we must now." he told the women, "We must travel to the city of Lost Angels, to join with the others to train and prepare for the battle ahead. Then when the time is right, we must travel to where it all began. For prophecy says, that where it all began, is where it all will end, one way or

the other."

Piper stared at the man incredulously, "And you expect us to believe all of this?" she asked derisively

Champion frowned as he stared at the woman before him, "Does thou think that I would lie to thee?" he asked "Has though not read the prophecies for thy selves?"

Leo held up a hand as he saw the hurt expression on Champion's face, "No one thinks you are lying Champion. We have not read these particular prophecies."

Champion relaxed, "Good, I thought that thou might think me mad." He laughed good naturedly and turned once more "thou sees, I told thee." Turning again he added "The prophecies are written in the book of shadows. How is it that they have not been read?" he asked confused

Leo answered "The book was stolen, and only tonight was it placed back into the hands of the charmed ones. Until tonight, we did not even know of your existence."

An expression of anger and hurt appeared on the Champion's face

"Thou had forgotten about me?" He asked somberly, "Does thou think so little of me that thou would forget me? ME! Who has fought 982 battles for a thousand years, for the family Halliwell? Who has slain the enemies of thy family! I, Champion did these things. Long have I suffered, and all because thou forgot about me!" he demanded to know

They all stared at the ranting man, who was both angry and saddened at the same time. They didn't know what to say.

Champion fell heavily into a chair, "Forgotten." he said one last time, "As if I meant nothing. As if I were some stray dog, that thou plays with, when remembered." Turning to look over his shoulder once again.

"Thou were right." he began to talk to the shadow of himself "I had refused to believe it. That the family Halliwell was cruel and unforgiving. One little mistake…" He paused as if listening "Well I know that he died, how was I to know that he meant no harm." Champion asked reasonably "Did she not call for me? Did she not say that she was in danger? How was I to know that she was playing in jest."

The others stared at Champion, it was obvious to them that the man before them was definitely a bit crazy. Phoebe had to ask, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Is there someone there?" She asked "I mean someone that we can't see?"

Champion shrugged "My shadow." he told her simply "My only constant companion, my only friend." he admitted to them

Piper leaned forward, not liking the sound of what she was hearing, "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Waiting M'lady, waiting for thee to call me. Waiting for the call of battle." he said simply

Paige stared at the man in shock, "You have been waiting for five hundred years!"

"Aye, M'lady." Champion said softly "Long have I waited, my sword at the ready for thy defense."

"Alone?" Horrified Piper asked. No wonder, she thought, knowing that she herself would have gone crazy long before this.

"Just him." Champion pointed over his shoulder to his shadow. Staring at their faces, Champion knew, his shoulders sagged, "Thou think me mad? Perhaps I am." he said finally.

The kitchen door opened up and Cordelia poked her head in, "Sorry I don't mean to intrude…"

Standing quickly Champion fell to one knee and bowed his head forward.

"Thou can never intrude Princess. What is thy will?"

Cordelia blushed crimson, although secretly a part of her enjoyed this. No it was wrong.

"Please stand up." She told Champion

"Princess?" Piper asked Cordelia

Cordelia shook her head, "It's a long story." she told them "Actually, we just wanted to say goodbye. We don't want to intrude on your hospitality any longer." She smiled to them.

"Wait" Leo began "We need to talk, all of us. Champion has given us some information that concerns you as well."

"Really?" Cordelia asked staring at Champion, wondering what was going on

"Let's go into the living room." Piper suggested "Where we can all get comfortable, and let Champion explain all of it himself."

They all gathered in the living room and sat, all staring at Champion, waiting for him to begin.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "The time of Armageddon approaches." he warned "The war between Light and Dark is almost at hand. Long ago, when I was but a wee lad, no more than a babe, I was told of this. Merlin, the greatest sorcerer in the land told my father of this date, told my father that I would be expected to lead the battle. That I needed to be trained in the warrior arts. From far and wide, did my father hire the greatest warriors of the time, to come and to train me. Swords men from the Japans, fighters from the land of China and India, the Muslims, all manner of strange men. Since I could walk, these people trained me, prepared me for the coming battle…"

"When was this?" Wes asked him

"Twas the year of our lord 514." Champion told them all

"But, China, Japan and India weren't discovered until the 14 and 1500's." Wes exclaimed

Staring at the Halliwell sisters, he gave them a little dig, "Lost were the routes to these ancient lands. Lost when the dark times began." he explained

"The dark ages?" Wes muttered

Champion shrugged "If thou prefers that term. Twas after the fall of the white kingdom in 532, that I was told by Merlin the wizard that the time of Armageddon was a long time to come. With the aid of the witches of Avalon, who were the first charmed ones, did Merlin and the charmed ones open a pocket in time. I was to protect the line of the family Halliwell, until the day of Armageddon, until then I was to train myself, to prepare for that battle. Told was I, who was to be by my side on that day, Angel, Cordelia, William, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Lorne, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Joyce, Giles, Faith, the other awaked slayers. Together would we ride into battle, and face the evil that awaits us. Mordred and Morgana Lafey and their evil minions."

Wes stared at the man incredulously "Mordred? Morgana?" he said unable to believe it

Even Spike sat forward in his seat, "The white kingdom?"

Cordelia stared at the two brits, "So what have we learned?" she asked not understanding the importance of those words.

"Really." Agreed Paige just as lost

Spike stared at Cordelia "Luv, he is talking about the White Kingdom! Camelot!"

Wesley stared at Champion and quoted from the book of shadows, "A knight of the most noble blood!" Unable to believe the truth of it, he pointed to Champion "YOU, are a knight of the Round Table! You served King Arthur!"

Champion inclined his head "I once held that honor, and yes I served the great king."

Angel stared at the man a bit skeptical, "You mean Arthur, Excalibur, Camelot, all of that stuff?"

"Yes" Champion nodded

"But that's just a fairy tale…" Cordelia stated looking around "Isn't?"

Champion laughed heartily "Yes Princess, a fairy tale, like those told of vampires, and witches, and demons."

"Right" Cordelia shrugged, "Why not after all." she admitted, it was just weird enough to be true.

Champion looked at the gathered warriors of light, "Go, we must, to the city of Lost Angels. To gather the other warriors of light, we must prepare for battle!" he said gleefully, "To fulfill destiny, so that I can finally be at peace."

Angel stared at the unkempt man, "You want to go to Los Angeles?"

"Yes" Champion smiled "Prepare, we must, it is the will of God. To the Hyperion hotel, that is thy castle, is it not?"

"It's not a castle." Cordelia corrected him "It's a hotel."

Wesley still staring in awe of the man, "Which knight are you? Lancelot, Gawaine, Tristam?…"

Champion frowned behind his scruffy beard, "Nay, good sir, none of them am I, although good men they all were. My name is forgotten in history, it seems that is my lot in life, to be forgotten." he said sadly "Now I am only Champion, and shall ever be so, until I no longer serve the family Halliwell." Champion's eyes roamed the room, suddenly jumping up he ran to the television.

Smiling he pointed to it, "Tis the talking and moving picture box!" he ran his hands over it, "Long have I wanted to touch one, to see one up close." Looking at the others, "Xander, loves to watch this thing. How does it work? Is this more of thy magic?" he asked the charmed ones.

Spike smiled and moved to him, "No mate, here let me show you how to work it." Looking at his watch, "It's time for Passions anyway." he picked up the remote. Thinking all the while of when he was a boy, and he begged his mother over and over again to tell him tales of the valiant knights of Camelot and the round table.

"What does he mean, until he no longer serves our family?" Paige asked her sisters

Wesley answered the question, "Well, if he serves your family, then he takes orders from no one except your family. He is your protector, your servant, basically he is your slave. He will give no thought of dying to defend your family." Wes looked to Champion who was now smiling widely staring at an old Three Stooges movie. "How hard that must be for him. A lord of the old kingdom. A proud and noble Knight of the old kingdom, is now a slave."

Angel looked at his watch, then to the others, "Well there is no way that we can make it to LA before sunrise. We will have to wait until sundown tomorrow to start back."

"You believe him then?" Cordelia asked amazed, looking at the wild man who was now watching Passions with Spike.

"I do." Angel admitted, not quite understanding why he actually believed. "I don't know why, but I trust Champion. Maybe it's because he helped us with that Holtz problem. I just feel that it is the right thing to do, to trust him."

Piper patted the book of shadows, "Well, why don't we read the prophecies for ourselves and see what our ancestors had to say about the whole thing." Looking to Paige, "Where did you say that story of Champion was?" she asked

"Oh" Paige took the book and began to flip the pages, "It's right here." she pointed to the right page.

Cordelia looked up from the page horrified, "Crucified?", turning to Angel, "That does mean what I think it does, doesn't?"

Angel nodded sadly, "If you are thinking, being nailed to a wooden cross while you are still alive, then yes." he admitted.

Cordelia turned to look at Champion who was staring out the window at the night sky, his arms spread wide letting the late night winds hit his body. Cordelia could tell, but couldn't actually see the smile on the man's face.

Turning to the three sisters, Cordelia began, "Do you have scissors and a razor?"

Cordelia put down the razor and stared at the amount of hair that was now on the floor on top of the towels she had placed there.

Smiling she whipped the towel from around Champions neck.

"There you go Champion." Looking at the others she smiled at them "From tall dark and hairy too…." Cordelia turned back as Champion turned to her. Cordelia gasped "To tall, dark, and HOTTIE!" She said as she saw the handsome man standing before her.

His hair now cut very short and with the giant beard gone, Champion looked twenty years younger. Revealing himself to be in his early twenties, smooth skinned with a strong solid chin. Standing before the others, Champion began to wonder why they were staring at him.

Turning he spotted a mirror and looked into it. A face that he'd not seen in centuries stared back at him.

"By Merlin's beard." he laughed heartily, "Tis been a long time since I have seen myself clean shaven." Reaching up he touched his hair, "Does thou think my hair to short Princess?" he asked unsure "In my time, hair was always worn long."

Piper closed her mouth "No, it's perfect." she said, both Paige and Phoebe nodded slowly staring at the handsome man standing before them.

Cordelia had to agree, "Yes, times have changed. Few men wear their hair long now."

Champion shrugged "If thou sayest so. I shall believe thee."

Cordelia smiled at Champion, surprised but also pleased that the man seem to trust her implicitly. Then frowned as she took in his appearance.

"You know tomorrow morning we really need to do something about your wardrobe."

She tapped her chin, as she pictured him in different clothing, trying to decide what would look best on him.

"We need the whole wardrobe for you, socks, underwear, shoes, pants, shirts, jackets."

Piper agreed with Cordelia, but didn't like the sound of how much it was going to cost the sisters. Still, he was the Halliwell's champion, he had risked his life for their ancestors. Piper and her sisters might not be alive today, but for this man.

"Yeah, we can get him some stuff." she smiled

Champion looked at the others curiously, "Are gold and gems still valuable these days?" he asked

Cordelia nodded eagerly "Of course they are, I love gems." She added "You have some?"

"I have bought a few with me." Champion admitted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather bag

"May I see?" Cordelia asked holding out a hand.

"Of course you may princess." Champion tilted the bag and let the diamonds and opals and gold coins tumble out into her hand.

Cordelia froze as she saw the size of the gems, "Oh my God, this is a small fortune!" she held up one stone and shone it into the light.

"Fifteen carat at least, color is perfect, nearly flawless, definitely a D class diamond."

Looking at Champion, "This one stone could by you a dozen wardrobes. All from Beverly Hills." The others all stared at Cordelia amazed at her knowledge.

"That is good?" Champion asked naively

"Very good, we'll find a place tomorrow that buys diamonds. Any diamond merchant worth his salt will buy this magnificent diamond from you." Cordelia gasped as she looked into her hand, "Is that a Blood opal?" Cordelia smiled at Champion, "You did say you were single right?"

Angel growled deep in his chest, "He may be single, but you aren't." He reminded her

Cordelia smiled at her husband, "Sorry honey, I forgot for a second there." she said as she tipped the gems back into the bag and handed it back to Champion.

Paige looked at her watch, "It's late guys, or should I say early!" Wondering where the time went. Then reminded herself that this was like no other night she could remember.

"You guys will never make it back to your hotel before sunrise." She said looking at the two vampires. "I think it best if you stay here until sundown, then we can pickup your stuff and head out to Los Angeles."

Phoebe looked at her own watch, "Five am already! We had all better get some sleep."

By six AM almost the entire house was asleep, except for Champion. He sat out on the grass in the backyard and stared in awe as the sun rose to begin the new day.

"I had forgotten how magnificent the rising sun could be." he whispered smiling "Praise be to God for such a glorious day."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. Since you all have been so nice, and it was a long holiday weekend, you get two chapters this time. The second chapter is a bit fluffy, but I figured what the hell.

Chapter 4: The City of Lost Angels

It was nearly noon before Cordelia and the Halliwell sisters found a reputable diamond merchant who was willing to pay the true value of the exquisite diamond that Champion had to sell. With a cashier's check in hand they next went to the bank and cashed it.

"You are sure that we cannot convince you to open an account with us today?" The bank manager asked again.

"No thank you." Cordelia smiled "When we get back home, obviously we will be opening an account. However, not today." Cordelia snapped shut her purse that now contained ten thousand dollars in cash, plus a very large cashiers inside.

The group made it's way outside, Champion's eyes immediately went back to staring at the sky scrapers. Still in awe that man could have built such marvels.

"They seem to kiss the heavens." He remarked to the women.

Smiling her 100 watt smile, Cordelia flagged down a cab, "Well, let's get shopping!"

Two hours later the group left the first store loaded down with many bags. They were walking down the street towards their next destination, when they heard the crying. Looking down the alley, they saw an old woman sitting on the ground, next to her a turned over shopping cart with it's contents strewn around the ground. The four women knew instantly that she was homeless, five rough looking men in their twenties were down further the alley looking through a suitcase. Champion walked towards the old woman.

"Champion! Wait!" Paige called out to him, then followed the others right by her side.

Champion reached the old woman, and knelt by her side. The others stopped right behind him.

"What saddens thy heart old mother?" he asked gently

Tear stained crystal clear blue eyes met his, "Those men, they knocked me down, they took all of my belongings. The last of my possessions, the pictures of my husband and our children.

Champion spotted the men, then turned back to the woman, "Let not thy heart be troubled, old mother, I will retrieve thy belongings. Dry thy tears now, for eyes as lovely as thine were not meant for tears."

Standing Champion turned to the women, "I shall return in a moment." he told them and stalked down the alley. Apprehensively they all watched him.

The largest of the men spotted Champion first, "What the hell you want man?" he demanded, putting the silver frame he had been looking at back in the bag

"Thou hast taken what does not belong to thee. I shall give thee but one chance to return it to it's rightful owner." Champion said angrily

The flick of knives could be heard, as all five of the toughs were now armed with knives.

"I don't know what the hell you just said." The man sneered, "But this is ours now, by the way I like your jacket, and that's going to be mine now too."

The man's hand reached for Champions jacket, Champion grabbed the hand and twisted it violently, the bone breaking sounded like a rifle shot. The man grabbed his wrist and screamed in agony. Champion then kicked the man in the head, knocking the man ten feet into a pile of smelly garbage

"I think not." Champion said darkly as he looked to the others. They all turned tail and ran.

"Cowards." Champion shook his head in disgust as he collected the old woman's belongings and went back towards her.

Handing her the bag, "Here old mother, thy belongings."

"Thank you young man." The woman smiled widely hugging her last remaining relics to herself, "God bless you."

Champion nodded his head, "Thank thee, and may the good Lord smile upon thee as well." Reaching in to his pocket, Champion drew out some bills. Pulling off several hundred dollar bills he handed them to the old woman.

"For thee old mother."

The old woman broke down in tears staring at the money now in her hands. Grabbing Champions hand, she kissed it, gently Champion placed his hand on her head, as if bestowing a blessing on her.

Piper stared at him, in that one moment, Champion stood tall with his shoulders back and smiling. Piper swore he looked like a great lord at that moment. The way a knight of the round table would act.

As the group walked away to continue their shopping, Piper couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you help her?"

Champion looked to her surprised, "She needed help, it is my duty, it is what I am sworn to do. To protect the innocent from the tyranny of others. It is the duty of all, to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

It was almost sundown, when the shopping trip finally ended back at the Halliwell residence. Cordelia entered the house loaded down with bags, spotted the men sitting in the living room watching television.

"Hey guys, could you give us a hand with the bags?" she asked then went to her husband, as Spike and Wesley went outside.

"Hey you, I missed you." she smiled

"I missed you too." Angel admitted as he kissed his bride "I thought maybe you weren't coming back." he joked

"How's Conner?" she asked

"He's good, he ate and now he's taking his nap. He spent most of the day playing with

Wyatt."

Cordelia smiled excitedly "So Connor made a new friend, that's wonderful."

Angel nodded in agreement, glad this his son had a new playmate, "So how did the shopping go, any trouble?"

"A little, a bunch of punks robbed an old homeless woman. Champion took care of it quickly enough."

"What?" Angel asked shocked, "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked nervously looking over his wife carefully.

Cordelia smiled ruefully at her husbands over protectiveness, "Relax honey, I'm fine, nothing happened to me, they didn't even get close to us."

Leo, Spike and Wes came back in with arm loads of bags followed by Champion and the Halliwell sisters also carrying bags.

Angel stared at the mounds of bags amazed, "Do the shops around here have anything left?" he asked jokingly.

Cordelia shrugged, "Nothing worth buying. We had to buy some suitcases as well to pack all this stuff into." taking off her jacket, she added "Oh by the way, I stopped at the hotel and got our stuff and checked us out. That way we can leave here and go directly back home."

"Good thinking." Angel smiled, always thinking ahead, that was Cordelia, the practical one.

Clapping her hands, Cordelia got down to the business of packing bags. "Okay, I'll take care of this and we can go.

"Okay" Piper headed upstairs, "That will give us sometime to pack our stuff and get the kids ready to move. I guess we can find a hotel when we get there."

"No way." Cordelia shook her head, "We have a hotel with plenty of rooms. You will stay with us."

Phoebe bit her lip, "We don't want to crowd you, or be in the way."

Angel shook his head, "You won't be any trouble what so ever, we have 200 plus rooms, you can have your choice of the ones that we have fixed up." he promised

"200 rooms? And you guys don't rent them out?" Leo asked amazed

Spike shrugged as he sat back watching Cordelia pack, "Well, there is the whole thing that it used to be haunted and a lot of people either went insane or died there. People aren't so anxious to check in to a place you might not check out of."

At the looks of shock, Wes quickly added "We did get rid of the evil spirit that was haunting the hotel. It's just that people have long memories."

"That…" Cordelia added "And the fact that we didn't have the money to really fix the place up completely at the time. Still now after a few very wise investments, we're doing a few rooms at a time, when we have time that is to say. Most of the place is still uninhabitable."

It was after midnight, when the three cars finally reached the Hyperion Hotel. Walking through the front doors, the other half of the fang gang met them.

"Yo peoples!" Gunn called out happy to see his family back home safe

"Cordy!" Fred called out happily and ran to hug her

"Fred" Cordelia smiled and hugged her back "Gunn, how's everything going?" she asked

"Been quiet." Gunn admitted "We were just enjoying movie night." he added as he looked at the strangers curiously. Fred hid a bit behind Gunn, still a bit nervous around others.

Cordelia noticed immediately and tried to belay Fred's fears.

"Guys let me introduce you to our new friends from San Francisco." Turning to the

Halliwell's "This is Fred, half of the brains of Angel investigations, and Gunn a third of the muscle. This is Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, that's Leo, and this little handsome one is Wyatt and the baby is Chris."

Gunn and Fred shook hands with the others.

Fred especially looked excited, "Wow, really the Charmed ones? I've heard so much about you, well actually, I have read about you. Wow that is really a cute baby, sort of reminds me of Conner at that age. I am so glad that you could come. We…." Fred stopped her rapid commentary as she stared at the surprised faces of the Halliwell's,

"Sorry…" Fred bit her lip and looked to Cordelia "I'm doing it again aren't I." she said embarrassed

Cordelia hugged her best girlfriend, "You wouldn't be you if you did it any differently."

Smiling Fred bounced over and rubbed Connor's stomach.

"Hey Conner did you enjoy your trip?" she asked brightly

Looking around Angel asked "Where's Lorne?"

"Ah taking my name in vain?"

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were shocked to see the green skinned, red-eyed demon, dressed in very loud clothing, that actually looked really good on him. Not just anyone could look that good dressed that loudly. Some how though, the man pulled it off.

"My, my, my." Lorne looked at the assembled group "New visitors. A couple of cupcakes as well." he said eyeing Leo and Champion.

Eyeing Champion, Lorne cocked his head, "Have we met before?" he asked, as he felt familiar feelings coming over him.

"Indeed Master Lorne, we have met once before." Champion inclined his head

"I know that voice." Lorne smiled "I see that you visited that hairdresser." he shook the man's hand

"Ladies." Lorne bowed over their hands "It is such a pleasure to meet you ladies…The charmed ones, you don't say. I hope you can teach these guys here something about magic." he sighed dramatically, "Whenever this lot does it, it always seems to go wrong somehow."

Staring at the confused faces of the Charmed ones, Angel almost laughed, "Lorne is a Pylean demon, he can read your mind."

"Only if you sing for me." Lorne smiled then turned to Spike who was holding a droopy eyed Connor in his arms.

"Ah there is my little button, all tuckered out from his long trip. Did you miss uncle Lorne?" he asked holding out his arms.

Carefully Spike placed Connor into the demon's arms.

"I'll just pop this one upstairs and put him to bed." Lorne excused himself and made his way up the stairs.

Champion watched the others, his head beginning to spin. Confused he grabbed the back of the chair in front of him. He began to sway more, and his confusion and the disoriented feelings grew by the second.

Fred was the first to see what was happening, "Is something wrong?" she asked a bit frightened by the man

Piper looked at him, "Champion? What's wrong?" she asked nervously

Champion shook his head violently trying to rid himself of the light headedness that was settling down upon him.

"I know not Lady Piper." Champion grabbed his head "I feel strange, light headed, my stomach…"

Cordelia stared at Champion and thought, then it suddenly hit her, "Champion, when was the last time you ate?"

"Huh?" Champion looked at the woman totally confused

"Wes!" Cordelia called out quickly, "Bring one of those candy bars from your desk. Hurry!"

Wes hurried and was by Cordelia's side in seconds holding out the candy bar.

Taking it, Cordelia quickly tore off the wrapper and fed it to Champion.

"Eat!" she ordered

As Champion began to chew, Cordelia turned to Angel, "Angel make him something, he needs to eat, his blood sugar is low."

Finishing the candy bar, Champion felt the sudden rush of sugar into his system. He felt his head become less foggy and things were coming back into focus. However, now his stomach was growling furiously.

"Thank you Princess." Champion sighed, "I am feeling much better."

Paige looked to Cordelia, "What happened?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I just realized, I haven't seen Champion eat since we have met him. Then all the running around of today, I figured his blood sugar must be really low."

"The sugar in the candy bar gives a sugar rush." Leo nodded in understanding as he held Champion's shoulder keeping him upright.

Piper looked to the man angrily, didn't the man have any sense at all. Was he so incapable of taking care of himself.

"Champion." Piper began angrily, "When was the last time that you ate, or drank anything."

"Or slept." Added Phoebe suddenly, "I don't remember him sleeping either, he was awake when we went to bed and he was awake when we got up, and he hasn't slept at all during the day or the drive here."

The three Halliwell sisters stared at their champion waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Cordelia demanded as well, also wondering what was going through the man's head.

Champion concentrated and tried to remember, "I seem to remember that it was a week before the final battle of the white kingdom. That would be the year of our lord 532." he told them "So that means 1,473 years ago."

The group looked at him in shock.

"You haven't eaten in 1473 years?" Piper asked incredulously

"Aye Lady Piper, I have not drank or slept in that time either."

"Why not?" Leo asked staring at the man in shock.

Champion shrugged helplessly and confused by their anger, had he done something wrong?

"I have had no need of it, in the place where I stay while I await thy call. There is no need for food or drink, I never feel tired so there is no need to sleep. I must always be ready to come to thy aid." he explained to the sisters.

"OH, I understand." Fred said excitedly "You were in a frozen dimension! I read about those."

"A what?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette

Cordelia saw the excited expression on Fred's face and knew what was coming.

"Slowly Fred." Cordelia reminded her "We want to understand you."

Smiling she nodded "Okay Cordy." Then continued, "A frozen dimension is a magical creation, not a spatial one like Pylea, or any other hell dimension, which you can get to through a gateway, like I did." Fred explained slowly to the others, "In a frozen dimension, nothing changes. There are no passing days, the sun doesn't rise or fall. There is no need of anything, because it is all just one long day, without end. Am I right Champion?" Fred asked as she sat on the edge of her seat.

Champion nodded, "Thou art correct Lady Fred, although in my case. It is a long never ending night. There I sit and wait."

Gunn looked appalled, "No changing days? No food, no sleep? Damn, that would drive me nuts!" he exclaimed, then looked to the others, "I mean how long till you run out of things to say to people?"

Champion shook his head, "No Master Gunn, I am alone in that place."

Cordelia felt her heart breaking for the amount of sheer suffering this man had been put through. No one deserved to endure what this man had, and what was worse, this man had committed no crime. He was just born in the wrong time period, the wrong place and time, and had to wait until the right time and place came along. It also explained so much, for instance why he talked to his shadow. It was like that Tom Hanks movie where he was on that island, he had talked to that volley ball, calling it Wilson. It also explained why he had not eaten at all today. It's been so long since he'd eaten anything, he probably forgot that he had to eat and drink.

"You have been alone for 1,473 years?"

No one had noticed that Angel had returned carrying a plate with a large omelet.

"You have been in hell, haven't you." Angel said softly "Worse, cause I've been to hell. At least I wasn't alone there."

Champion looked up at Angel, "Aye, I have been to hell."

Holding out the plate, Angel didn't know what else to say, "Here, eat this."

Champion took the plate, the smell of the food alone, was enough to trigger long repressed instincts. He felt his stomach growling violently and impatiently, his mouth began to salivate in anticipation of tasting actual food once again.

Grabbing the omelet in his hand, Champion began to devour the food, barely pausing to breathe. His long denied taste buds exploded and his stomach turned in excitement wanting only to be full again.

"Slow down mate." Spike grimaced a bit, it was like watching one of those nature shows where a lion tore into his prey. "No one is going to take it from you."

The omelet gone, and his face covered in egg and cheese, "I have never tasted anything like it." he said happily, his stomach growling for more.

"Here." Cordelia handed him a napkin "Wipe your mouth, Angel could you…"

"I'll make another one." Angel smiled and headed back to the kitchen

Cordelia smiled at Champion, "This time would you mind using your fork?" she joked

Confused Champion looked up, "What is a fork? Princess." he asked

Shaking her head Cordelia took him by the hand, "Ladies?" She called to Fred and the sisters, "It's about time we taught someone table manners."

"Yeah." Paige agreed feeling a bit nauseous , "I don't think I could watch that again."

"No way." Phoebe agreed, "Come along Champion."

Champion was led towards the kitchen, "Would it be possible to drink something?" he asked as the door closed.

After four omelets and a gallon of orange juice, an exhausted Champion was led to bed by Lorne and Spike. Champion was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Angel looked up as Spike came down the stairs,

"How's he doing?"

"Dead asleep." Spike shrugged as he picked up his steak and pulled out a battle axe

Piper looked nervous watching as the men of Angel investigations began to load themselves down with weapons.

"You guys going to war or something?" she asked lightly, yet gulping loudly when she saw the size of Angel's battle sword.

"Nightly patrol." Gunn told the women as he put away his trusty crossbow.

"Yeah" Spike grinned, cigarette dangling from his mouth, "Time to go out and kill the big and bad. Vampires, demons, the usual." he shrugged nonchalantly

Cordelia moved to her husband and kissed him quickly, "You will be careful right?"

"You know I will." Angel promised hugging the most important woman in his life tightly

Cordelia turned to the others, "You all be careful." she rubbed Spike's arm.

Spike smiled at the cheerleader, over the past year he had truly come to love and respect this woman. Cordelia had been the only one who had seen past the fact that he was a vampire, that in fact he was a creature who had reclaimed his soul. The fact that she had accepted him, had made it easier for his grand sire to accept him back as well, and from there for the rest of the team to accept him and to trust him with their lives. Spike knew that he wouldn't want his life any other way now. Back in Sunnyhell, not one of the Scooby's had ever let him forget who he was. Sure there was history there, most of it bad, yet there was history here as well, even more so considering he was with Angel again.

Yet here he was treated with respect and trust, in Sunnyhell always distrust and in fact treated pretty much like shit. It was all down to Cordelia, the cheerleader, the spoiled little rich girl, who now patched up his wounds, cooked his blood and treated him like a brother. Buffy on the other hand would come to him, when she wanted, have sex when she wanted, and hated him afterwards, throwing his love for her back into his face, as if it meant nothing. Cordelia would never do anything of that sort, she actually cared for him, not the way that Buffy did. Then again, Angel would kill him if he laid a finger on the cheerleader in a sexual way. Angel always was the jealous type. Still life or un-life if you like, was treating Spike pretty good now that he was in LA. In short, Spike knew that there was nothing that he would not do for her, or the rest of his new LA family.

"Don't worry sis." he said using his nickname for her, "I won't let anything happen to the Poof." he joked

Cordelia smiled, she knew as did Angel now, that Spike was just joking, and that calling her his sister was a term of respect and affection from him.

"Don't let anything happen to you either." she warned

Angel kissed her temple, "We'll be back in a couple of hours." he promised "Call if you need anything."

"I will." Cordelia promised

Gunn kissed Fred, "See you soon baby."

Fred nodded as Gunn followed the others out into the night.

Cordelia turned to the Halliwell's and smiled, "Well, let's get you to your rooms." Turning to Fred, "Which rooms are we putting them in?"

"I thought that Piper and Leo could have the Blue room, since it is the biggest and has the connecting door to the Green room." Looking at Leo and Piper, "I already set up Connor's old crib's in the Green room so that you can keep the babies there. Then I put Phoebe in the Lilac room and Paige in the Rose room."

Cordelia smiled, "Perfect Fred, I couldn't have done better myself." Fred smiled at the compliment, "Good, okay guys, let's get you settled in."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: The gathering of Champions begins and brings Faith.

Faith looked at her watch again for what must have been the hundredth time as she stood outside the Hyperion. Faith didn't know why she was here, she had just felt herself being dragged here to this place, the last place that she wanted to be. There were just too many memories with Angel, with Wes and even with Cordelia. Faith shivered in the cool night, she did not want to have to revisit those memories. Even though she knew that she had been in a really bad place during that time of her life. Just wanting someone to end it all for her, to end the cycle of pain and violence that she had somehow gotten caught up in.

Faith remembered with startling clarity the things she had done to Wes, and to Cordelia. Sure she had never really liked either of them, but then again they had not done anything to her personally. Okay so there was that little trouble she had with Wesley and the watchers counsel, but there had been a reason for that mistrust.

It had all started with her accidentally killing that man… Shaking her head, she couldn't even remember his name, yet she knew that she would never forget his face. Nor the look on that face when she slammed that knife into his chest. It had been an accident to be sure, but she had been so caught up in her own power, that she had never stopped to consider the consequences. That attitude led to her rapid slide down a path that she had never thought she would take. Helping the Mayor of Sunnydale with his plans of ascension. Or actually almost killing Angel, torturing Wesley, hurting Xander the way she had. In the end instead of killing her, Angel had shown her the path back to the good side. To forgive herself for the horrible things that she had done. To in fact pay for her crimes and thus redeem herself in her own eyes. Faith knew that she owed Angel a lot, and if he ever called, she would be here for him, it was the least she could do for all that he did for her.

It had been a little over a year since she had helped Buffy and the other slayers destroy the first evil. A year of soul searching, and trying to find something to do with her life. She had held down a bunch of menial jobs. Waitress, assistant to a hair dresser, shop girl, and for the last six months at a Seattle coffee house. Faith lived in a small apartment alone, with her new puppy, and life was okay. Not great, no where near great, she missed helping people. It was the only time in her life that she felt good, the thought of helping others. Knowing that she had made a difference in someone's life. Still, Faith felt more at peace with herself and her surroundings, than she'd ever felt before. Faith felt ready to face her past and try to forge a happy, meaningful future.

Then two days ago Faith felt something pulling at her. She felt this need to come here, something or someone was drawing her to this place, at this time. So, Faith had packed her one bag, quit her job, gave up the lease on her apartment, and took her dog Pixie and got on a bus. Now she stood on the threshold of the Hyperion, wondering what the hell she was doing here. What had possessed her to come to this place.

Faith checked her watch again.

Fred looked out the window again, the woman was still standing out front. A duffle bag on one shoulder and a little kennel dog carrier on the other.

"Cordy, there is someone outside." Fred began nervously

"What?" Cordelia went over to the window and looked out, "Oh my God, it can't be."

Fred looked to her surprised, "You know her?" she asked

"Yes." Cordelia admitted, "Stay here Fred." she said as she made her way out into the night.

Faith was shifting her weight from foot to foot, and checking her watch again. Just hoping the feeling that she needed to go inside, would just go away. No such luck.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Cordelia began her arms crossed over her stomach looking decidedly unhappy.

Faith jumped surprised and looked up, "Cordelia." She began nervously, wishing the first person she had seen this night was Angel. It just would have made things a bit easier.

"Faith." Cordy had already had the low-down from Spike about what happened in Sunnydale when Faith had come back. She'd also had many long, long conversations and some arguments with Angel about the slayer. Cordy knew that Faith had been in a bad place during her first time in Sunnydale, what with the mayor screwing with her head. Killing that guy, and what with torturing Wes so that she could get Angel to put her out of her misery. Cordelia also knew about change, she had seen miracle changes during the last few years, Angelus becoming Angel again, Spike being all fuzzy and friendly with her. Cordelia was willing to give Faith a chance, just one though, Cordelia wasn't stupid.

Cordelia strode down to meet Faith, "Okay, I know why you are here." she began, "So here are the ground rules, number one, no flirting with Angel, he's my husband now. Rule number two, you don't get to hurt Spike or torture Wesley. Got that?" she asked and watched as Faith took the information in, and quickly nodded.

"Good…" Cordelia paused "Now the next question is, are you going to kick my ass if I try and give you a hug?"

Faith smiled, and suddenly relaxed, "No."

"Good." Cordelia hugged Faith, "Cause, like I said, I'm married to a big bad vampire now, and he will so kick your ass."

"It's good to see you too Cordelia." Faith smiled, then pulled back, "You are really married to Angel?" she asked incredulously, "Tall guy, all studly and hunky, protruding forehead Angel?"

Cordelia laughed as she picked up Faith's bag, "Yup, I got the package deal, husband, baby, the whole nine yards."

Faith shook her head as she entered the Hyperion, "Well it looks like we definitely have to catch up. Seems a lot's been happening since I've been gone."

"Sure has, you missed my becoming a seer, then becoming all demony, different dimensions, baby Connor being born."

"Whoa, whoa!" Faith held up a hand "Too much, information overload here! Seer? You're a demon now?" Faith stared at the former cheerleader amazed.

"Well half." Cordelia shrugged as she spotted Fred, "Oh and you missed the addition of Fred to the AI family. Fred meet Faith, the Vampire Slayer."

"Really!" Fred blushed "I've never met a real vampire slayer before." she said excitedly

"Nice to meet you Fred." Faith held out a hand which Fred took enthusiastically

Faith then turned to Cordelia, "You said you knew why I was here…"

Cordelia sighed, "Long story, cliff notes version, Armageddon is coming."

Faith sighed, "What again?"

"Is that your dog?" Fred asked excitedly staring at the tiny Pomeranian

Faith opened the kennel "Yes, her name is Pixy."

Pixy jumped from Faith's arms to Fred and licked her face, Fred squealed in delight.

"Come on." Cordelia motioned towards the kitchen, "I'll make us some coffee and fill you in on all that you've missed, and what is coming."

Faith sat back as she placed her empty coffee cup on the counter top, to say that she was in shock would have been an understatement. All that the AI team had to go through, about Darla and the miracle child that was Connor. Even of Spike coming back from the dead and was working for Angel now. What especially surprised her was the fact that Angel had moved on from his unhealthy Buffy fixation and had married Cordelia!

Shaking her head, "It's all just so hard to believe, Cordelia." Faith sighed "Although I have to say that I am glad that Angel has given up his blonde fetish."

Fred giggled, she liked Faith.

Cordelia laughed as well, "Me too! And just call me Cordy."

"Cordy." Faith tried it out, impressed by how much the cheerleader had changed, now this was someone that she could really become friends with, "I like that."

Cordelia smiled and put her chin on top of her hands and leaned forward, "Okay so now it's your turn, give all the juicy details and don't leave anything out. Spike told me about Robin." Cordy winked

"Well it didn't last long." Faith admitted, "A couple of months, I think it was just 'the end is coming' type of relationship. We tried to carry it on afterward, but we were too different."

Fred was scratching Pixy's head and asked "So what are you doing now?"

Faith sighed "Well I was living up in Seattle, worked in a coffee house up there. Had a little cute apartment, but it just didn't feel right you know?" she asked Cordelia

Cordelia nodded in complete understanding,

"I know, I came out here to try my hand at acting. I went out on auditions, got a couple of roles, you know, local commercials. My heart though was here, with AI, I was and still am doing something meaningful."

Faith snapped her fingers, "That's it exactly, I still have this thing in me…" She frowned, "You know from the things I did, that I need to make up for."

Fred frowned, "You are looking for redemption."

"Yes, I am." Faith admitted "I wanna make up for the past, but it's not just that. I wanna feel good again, like I'm making a contribution. Not just taking up space and air, like my mom used to say."

Cordelia stared at the woman before her, she understood the need to redeem oneself. She herself had felt that need years ago, to make up for the horrible ways she had treated others, just because she could get away with it. To live down the title of 'Queen C'. Angel was right after all, although she would never admit it to him, it might just inflate his ego, and Cordelia couldn't have that.

Smiling she refilled Faith's cup, "Well Faith, it just so happens that I might just be able to help you there…"

It was three hours before sunrise that, Angel, Spike, Wes and Gunn walked back exhaustedly back into the hotel. It had been a bad night out there tonight. Two vampire nests, and a very horny Trogah demon. Gunn still had the creeps at how that demon was staring at him. With all six eyes no less.

They were all dirty and they all had some wound or another. The smell of the Trogah demon still on all of them. They all collapsed on the various couches in the main lobby.

With her uncanny ability to know the whereabouts of her souled vampire husband, the moment they sat, the kitchen door swung open and Cordelia and Fred walked out carrying the first aid kits. Angel and the others smiled, then the door swung open again. Angel and the others were in shock as Faith entered the room carrying a tray of drinks.

"Faith!" Angel began shocked staring at the young woman.

"Hey Angel, Wes, Spike." Faith looked to the black man inquiringly

Gunn stared at the woman, he'd heard stories about the troubled slayer from the others, but this was the first time that he'd actually met a slayer,

"Ahh, Charles Gunn, just call me Gunn."

"Okay Gunn it is." Faith nodded, as she put the tray down, "Okay we got two o-neg's for the en-souled ones." she handed a still in shock Angel and Spike their drinks.

"One hot chocolate. I'm guessing this is yours." She handed it to Gunn

Faith looked at the one cup that was left on the tray, this was going to be the hard one.

"One tea, for my ex-watcher." she handed the cup to Wes, who at the moment was being patched up by Fred. Staring at Faith in utter shock.

"What are you doing here Slayer?" Spike asked confused

"I don't know exactly." Faith admitted, "I just felt this need to come here. Like something was literally pulling me here to LA. By the way, glad to see you alive…ah un-alive…ah here." Faith stuttered unsure of what she should say.

Spike had to smile, "Thanks chit. Good to be back." he admitted

Looking back nervously at Wes, Faith knew that she had to bite the bullet.

"Ah, Wes, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously

Cordelia saw the look of anger on Wes's face and could understand his anger. Still she also knew that Faith had to get something's off her chest, and in fact so did Wes.

"Wes." Cordelia nodded towards the garden

"Okay." Newly patched up, he put down his tea untouched and headed out towards the garden, Faith following behind him.

Angel looked after the pair as they stepped out into the garden, "When did Faith get here?" he asked Cordelia

"About twenty minutes after you guys left. Fred spotted her outside and I went and got her. We talked…" Cordelia told him

"About?"

Cordelia shrugged, "A lot of things actually, about us, about her, about what is coming. I gave her a job here with us." Cordelia admitted nervously

"You WHAT!" Angel sat up staring at his wife as if she had gone insane.

"She needs us, Angel!" Cordelia began to try and explain her sudden fit of madness, "She is a misfit like the rest of us, searching for her own redemption. She doesn't fit anywhere else…"

Angel calmed down, and understood, "But she fits in here." he finished for her.

"Exactly." Cordelia gave him, her most powerful smile, the one that melted his insides on the spot. The look that guaranteed that Angel would do whatever Cordelia wanted.

Spike put in his two bits, "Well, it would be good to have a slayer around. Make nights like tonight a bit easier on us. All this fighting is bad for my wardrobe." he told the others as he fingered the new slash marks on his now ruined shirt.

"This bloody shirt was brand new!" he complained

Angel chuckled, then looked at Cordelia, "Did you give any thought about what this might do to Wes?"

Cordelia bit her lip, "I know they have a bad history. What with the whole her torturing him thing, but I think she needs us and she desperately needs Wes to forgive her. Wesley, also needs to forgive her, just get that bad blood out of his system for his own sake."

The night air was cool as Wes and Faith stood far apart from each other. Neither one knew where to begin.

"So…" Wes began tired of the silence as he stared at the slayer

"Yeah." Faith bit her lip, then looked up, "I don't know where to begin." She admitted "All the bad shit that I put you through, did to you."

"Why did you do it?" Wes asked her sitting on the bench

"I was in hell Wes. After I killed that guy." Faith looked up into the sky, desperately trying not to cry, just wanting all the bad feelings out of her system so that she could really live again. "I was in my own personal hell. I desperately wanted to believe that it was all someone else's fault. That it had nothing to do with me, that it was Buffy's fault, or Gile's fault, your fault, the watcher's fault. I didn't want to admit that it was all my fault, all my own doing."

Wes nodded in understanding, "Then you got involved with the mayor."

Faith let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, he did one hell of a number on my head." She admitted, then looked at him, "I know you read my file." Faith told him, "You know where I come from, what my family was like."

"Yes" Wes admitted, he knew the hell from which Faith had come from

"The mayor…" Faith searched for the right words, "He treated me like a daughter, like I mattered. Told me that I was worth something that I was special, and not just because I was a slayer. That I, Faith was worth something, that he loved me. No one had ever told me that before." Faith admitted "Then after all that went down and after I came out of the coma. I was in hell again, I saw what I did, and I saw the results of that. All of those dead kids in Sunnydale at graduation, it was all my fault."

Wes stood up, "No Faith, that was the Mayor. He did that, he killed those kids, you were not even there. You were in a coma at the hospital. You can't blame yourself for that one."

Faith turned to Wes tears in her eyes, "But I had helped him set it up."

"You told Buffy how to stop him." Wes countered

Faith didn't deny it, "After that, I just wanted to die." She admitted, then laughed "I just didn't have the guts to do it myself. So I came here. I knew that if I pissed Angel off enough, he would do it for me, just end my pain."

"That is why you came after me." Wes said steadily "You knew that Angel would come to save me."

"Yes" Faith admitted "I am sorry Wes, you can't imagine how sorry I am for what I did to you."

"I know." Wes told her, for the first time seeing her fear, her pain, "I also know that you served your punishment for what you did." Wes moved over to her and took her into his arms.

That was the last straw, the dams burst inside Faith and she held onto Wes for dear life, as she cried.

"We'll work through this Faith." Wes told her, holding her small frame that was shaking and suddenly she seemed tiny to Wes, that even with all of her slayer strength, that she was fragile, "It will take some time, forgiveness doesn't come easily, but it does come. We will make it to the other side." He promised her

It was noon before the first stirrings of life came back into the Hyperion. Faith was up and showered and eager to get on with her life. Her talk with Wes the previous night had lifted an invisible weight off of her chest. Suddenly, Faith felt like she could breathe again and ready to try and make up for the things she had done wrong. She and Wes had talked until daybreak, they had even shared a couple of laughs. Faith had told him about Cordelia's job offer. Told him that she would not accept it unless he was okay with it. The last thing that Faith wanted to do was bring any disharmony into AI.

"Trying to work on your redemption?" he asked wryly

"Yeah, but if it's going to be too weird for you, I'll tell Cordy no." Faith told him quickly

Wes looked up at the shining stars, a small smile lit his face.

"I sometimes think that the purpose of Angel Investigation is more than just a place to help others. It is also a place where we can help ourselves." At Faith's confused look,

Wesley explained.

"Cordelia once said that alone, we are all just a bunch of misfit rejects. Two vampires, an ex-gangbanger, an ex-cheerleader, a taco crazed scientist, a demon, an ex-watcher. That individually, we don't belong anywhere, Angel and Spike never really belonged in Sunnydale, I was never welcomed in Buffy's circle, neither was Cordelia, and neither were you in fact. That separately we don't make sense, not to ourselves and not to others, but when you put us all together, we become a family." Looking at Faith, "Take the job." He told her sincerely, "You need a place where you make sense, face it Faith, you are a misfit, just like the rest of us."

Faith smiled, "Who would have thought the cheerleader would be the smartest one of us all." she laughed

Wesley broke down as well, "Yes, it did come as quite a surprise, I must admit."

Showering and getting dressed, Faith headed downstairs in search of some breakfast. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw a man that was both shirtless and shoeless but with a battle sword in his hands. Faith sat down on the bottom stair watching fascinated, the thought of breakfast forgotten. She watched as the man moved with fluid grace. Each movement of his sword was perfect, slow and controlled. His muscles rippled with each movement of his body. It was almost as if he were dancing. The man stopped, and turned. Faith's eyes opened wide, the man had the most perfect body she'd ever seen. A thin sheen of sweat covered his chiseled body, then she noticed the thin white marks all over his chest. Old scars from fights that he must have been involved in.

Champion stared at the woman before him, and bowed.

"Good morning to thee, Lady Faith. I am glad to see that thou hast arrived safely."

Smiling, Faith remembered Cordelia's words from the night before.

"Oh, let me tell yeah, he's a British hottie alright, and he talks like he's in a Shakespeare play. His table manners need work, but he is always polite and calls you Milady."

"Good morning, you must be Champion."

"Aye, Milady." Champion nodded, and continued to stare at Faith.

Faith stood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Thou hast not interrupted me Lady Faith. I was finished anyway. Shall we begin?" he asked her

Confused Faith stared at the man, "Begin?" she asked

"Thy training, Milady."

"Ah, Sure." Faith shrugged as she walked down and picked up a sword that was lying on the couch. Facing Champion she prepared herself.

"No." Champion said immediately, "Thy stance is wrong. Thy legs are too wide apart, as are thy feet. Like this." Champion showed her "This gives thee more balance, control, and quicker movement." he moved quickly showing Faith all the moves that could be made from the single position.

Faith repositioned her feet.

"Very good Milady, thou are a quick learner." Champion smiled at her, "Now let us begin, attack." he told her calmly "Hold nothing back."

Faith, moved in and quickly attacked, metal clashed. What seemed like seconds later, the sword was ripped from her hands and Faith was on her ass, and a sword point at her throat. Faith looked up into the man's eyes amazed, she had never even seen him coming.

Champion moved the sword and held out a hand, Faith took the hand and stood up.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast." Faith admitted

"Tis only practice Lady Faith. Soon thou will be more prepared. Let me show thee what thee did wrong."

Faith picked up the sword again and listened and watched as Champion taught her how to use a sword.

Two hours later, Piper, Paige and Phoebe came downstairs, Leo behind them carrying baby Chris. The AI gang also followed behind, they had all heard the clashing of metal on metal, and had all come down to investigate. The site that greeted them was Faith and Champion fighting with swords.

"Better." Champion cried out again as he blocked the next flurry of blows, "But thou are still foretelling me thy actions. Use thy feet more, also remember, swordsmanship is not a test of strength."

Breathing heavily and sweating, Faith swung her sword again and locked it with Champions.

"What's wrong with it though." Faith asked

"Look at thy self then look at me, then answer thy own question."

Faith studied Champion carefully, "He was sweating to be sure, but she was sweating like crazy and he wasn't. She was breathing hard and his breathing was steady. She had to force out her words between gasps of breath and he talked easily.

"I am tiring myself out, using too much strength, while you are conserving yours?"

Champion smiled, "Excellent, Lady Faith, and because of that…" Champion suddenly did a flurry of moves, and once again Faith was on her butt, her sword out of her reach and Champion's at her throat. "It leaves thee vulnerable to attack by a better swordsman."

Holding out his hand again, he helped her up, "Swordsmanship is all about control, thee must know when to press thy attack, and when to hold back, when to use power, and more importantly…"

"When not to." Faith nodded in understanding, looking at the gathered group "Morning guys."

"Morning Faith." Cordelia turned to the others. "Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige, meet Faith, the vampire slayer."

"Nice to meetcha." Faith shook their hands.

Champion turned and spotted the others, "Lady's and gentlemen, I hope that thy rest was peaceful."

Piper smiled at Champion, "It was Champion thank you. Did you sleep well?"

"I did Milady…" Champions features darkened, "Although I was visited by strange visions of the past. I am wondering if this is some sort of foretelling into the future. Although, I have never possessed such gifts before." he added confused

"You had a dream." Piper laughed, "Don't you remember, when you were a boy?"

Slowly, Champion began to nod, then suddenly remembered some dreams that he had long before he had been pressed in to service for the family Halliwell, dreams of HER. The thoughts of his love for the last thousand or so years had been while he was awake he'd forgotten he had met her first in a dream.

"Aye, I remember now Lady Piper. I thank thee for thy counsel. I was afraid I was losing my mind again. Dreams…" he laughed "I had indeed forgotten."

Angel stared at Champion, "You are very good with a sword."

"Thank thee Master Angel. I have begun Lady Faith's training, perhaps later, we can begin yours?"

Cordelia laughed, sure of her husband's prowess with a sword, "I'm sure that you have nothing to teach Angel, that he doesn't already know."

"Really?" Champion motioned to the center of the hotel, "Shall we see?"

"Okay" Angel picked up the sword Faith had been using.

"Careful Angel." Faith warned, "He is very good."

The two men eyed each other as the others watched from a safe distance.

"Hold nothing back." Champion warned

"I won't." Angel promised, then attacked

Metal clashed again, Angel's reflexes were fast and furious, but…

With a thud, Angel was laid out on the floor, a sword point to his throat. The entire fight had lasted less than sixty seconds. Cordelia stared in shock at her husband on the floor, just an inch from death. It shook her to her core, that Angel could be beaten so easily.

"Thou art very good Master Angel." Champion moved the sword and held out a hand

Angel stood up and stared amazed at Champion.

"You are obviously better." Angel admitted as he looked over and saw Cordelia's expression. He knew that he had to talk to her.

"I have had more practice, and have learned a bit more than thee." Champion shrugged "With some training, thou shalt be even better." he said as he sheathed his sword.

Angel smiled and patted the man's shoulder, "I look forward to learning from you Champion."

Looking at Faith and Champion, "Why don't you two get cleaned up, I'll get breakfast going." Angel told them.

Champion looked to the charmed ones, "With thy ladies permission."

Piper closed her mouth, staring at all the scars on Champions body, "Of course Champion, please do." She said wondering how many of those scars were received for protecting her family line.

After Champion and Faith were gone, Spike looked to his Grand-sire, "Did you hold back?" he asked seriously

"No, I didn't." Angel admitted then looked to his wife, "It's okay Cordy, I'm fine."

Cordelia stared at Angel, "He beat you." she shook her head in utter disbelief, "I mean he kicked your ass! He could have killed you Angel."

Angel took her into his arms and held on to her, "But, he didn't. He's on our side Cor." he said kissing her forehead.

"But if he is so good, how much better are the guys that beat him?" She asked nervously "How much better are the ones that we are going to be facing?"

"Relax Cor." Angel whispered, "That is why Champion is here, to get us ready for the fight. It's not going to happen today, we are still waiting for the other champions of light to arrive."


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6: In the Beginning

Everyone was sitting around the giant lobby, some on couches and seats, others cross legged on the floor. They all waited for Champion to tell them what was going on.

"Welcome to all champions of light." he bowed to them "I know that all of thee hath faced hardships, and most of thee have fought many battles and apocalypses, however I warn thee all, what we are to face, will make an apocalypse seem like a trip to the country." Every eye in the room shot wide open and listened carefully now. Worse than an apocalypse?

"To understand this fully." Champion began, "Thou must know the history involved."

Champion let that thought settle into their heads and began again.

"Great I'm out of school and I'm still getting history lessons." Xander grumbled as others shushed him, "Okay, geez."

"Twas the year of our lord 489 when it all began, a young nobleman with a vision made his appearance known in the realm of the Britons. His vision was to unite all of the warring territories into one kingdom. His name was Arthur Pendragon, he believed that strength and power should be used to help people. Arthur wanted to end the senseless wars that were killing off my people."

"Your people?" A young redheaded slayer named Samantha Vale asked

Champion nodded and continued, "Arthur soon had followers who believed in his cause, two were most important of all. A great wizard named Merlin and a powerful witch named Morgana Lafey. Many more nobles joined Arthur in his cause, whilst more chose to fight him, for they wanted to rule. For many years battles were fought over the lands, and slowly Arthur gained more support. Magical support as well, for he had gained in allies, the witches of Avalon, also known as the Charmed Ones and with their support, more joined in the battle for good. They, the Charmed Ones did present Arthur with the magical sword Excalibur. Here is where the first hint of treachery began. One of the Charmed ones was a young witch named Olivia Halliwell, she was a great seer. Through her sight of the future, did she see that Arthur would become a great and noble king, and bring peace to the Britons. This is when Morgana Lafey showed her true self. One night while Arthur's armies were encamped, Morgana made a powerful love potion and used it upon the unsuspecting Arthur. Arthur under the potions spell, did spend the night with Morgana. Upon the next morning, Merlin found them, immediately did he go to Arthur and revive him to his senses. Angered by Morgana's treachery, Arthur did banish her from the kingdom. However the damage had already been done. For Morgana already had a plan. Her plan was to give Arthur a child, so that once Arthur became king, he would have no choice but to marry her, thus making her queen and with ready made heir to the throne. Arthur would then be murdered by her, making her child the next king, but in fact Morgana would rule." Champion shook his head angrily and continued, "Morgana succeeded with part of her plan, for soon she was heavy with child, and she soon thereafter begat a son and named him Mordred. Arthur meanwhile continued his quest to become king, in 495 did he gain the support of the northerners, the lord of that area also did give Arthur the hand of his eldest daughter. Her name was Guenivere. Beautiful she was, with hair as dark as a night sky and eyes like the stars in the heavens. Arthur fell in love with her quickly and married her. Less than one year later, Arthur secured victory and was crowned as the first king of England and the Britons. His first order of business was to construct a castle, a great castle made from pure white stones. Three years of construction and the white kingdom of Camelot was born. From here did Arthur rule his kingdom justly. However soon, lawlessness plagued his kingdom. Arthur needed men of great courage and honor who would protect the kingdom and the people of the Britons. So Arthur sent out a call, to all the noble houses of the kingdom, asking for all able body men to come to Camelot. All of these good and noble men did pledge their allegiance to the great king and queen. You see, what made Arthur great was the knowledge that all men craved dignity and honor. He believed that all men were equal in the eyes of God almighty. In understanding this did he find a way for all men to be equal in his kingdom. He formed the knights of the round table."

The room was silent as they listened to the story that Champion weaved. Xander one to never to keep quiet, had to break the silence.

"I have always wondered why it was called the round table, why not square table, or triangle…" He whispered loudly to Anya, "And what did these guys even stand for?"

He was quickly shushed by everyone, even Anya

Champion stared sadly at Xander, "Has the world so fallen into darkness that no one remembers?" he asked the group "Has the world forgotten the words, the pledge of the knights of old?" he asked looking from face to face.

No one answered.

Pulling his sword Champion held it out, then downward the point touching the floor and began.

Raising his voice, Champion stared at the group, "Hear my words and never forget them."

"Table of the finest wood

Mankind has ever seen

Without head and without foot

A sign of eternity

All knights are equal here

And so is even the king

Our swords point to it's center

Giving us the power to win

Together we stand

Steel in our hands

Fighting forever

Forever we stand

Forever we fight

Side by side

Forever we stand

Forever we fight

Give us the wisdom almighty Lord

To make out wrong from right

Give us the will to choose the right

And the readiness to sacrifice

We become free in serving each other

We're Camelot's pounding heart

Round table of true brothers

Until death do us part!"

Champion sheathed his sword and continued, "Those are the words of brotherhood, from here the code of chivalry was born. A code of justice, to stop tyranny in all it's forms. To protect the weak from those who would seek to destroy them. Great men were made from this promise. Men whose names are remembered with reverence, Galahad, Lancelot, Gawain, Percivale, Lionel, Tristam, Gareth, Bedivere, Bleoberis Lucan, Palomides, Lamorak, Bors De Ganis, Safir, Pelleas, Kay, Ector de Maris, Dagonet, Tegyr Brunor le Nior and myself. For thirty years did peace reign true in the great kingdom. Until Morgana and her bastard son did return."

"You were a knight of the round table?" Xander asked chuckling he looked at Buffy, "No wonder he called you child."

Champions eyes narrowed, "I would tread lightly if I were thee." he warned

"Shut up Xander" Anya whispered harshly

"Please continue Champion." Giles threw a dirty look to Xander, who shrugged innocently.

"When Morgana and Mordred did return to the kingdom of Camelot, they bought with them an army of dark forces. Those who worshipped the dark lord." Champion's eyes took on a far away look, as if remembering the events, "All manner of dark creatures, vampires, demons, werewolves and all other sorts of foul creatures and foul men. Those creatures who hated Arthur and his knights, for all that they stood for. Creatures who had been banished or destroyed by the knights. War did they bring to the white kingdom, war, treachery and evil. It came to a head in a great battle, thousands died that day. Out numbered we were, twenty demons to one man, but still we all stood and faced the evil, no one ran. Although we were beaten, we won the day because we were able to cut the strength of Mordred's army, he had not the forces to secure his victory, but the cost was dear. All of my brothers died upon that fateful day, only I survived. Strong were we, noble, honorable until the end. Even the great king fell that day, but before he fell, Arthur took Excalibur held it high over his head and pierced a great boulder with it, and said, Only the next great king would be able to retrieve the sword of power.

Piper stared at Champion, he spoke with so much love of his king and fellow knights. How hard it must have been to watch them all die, to be the sole survivor of that battle.

"The book of shadows, says that you were crucified."

Champion nodded as he held up his hands, scars in his palms from where the nails had been driven.

"Found was I by Morgana and Mordred. They thought it amusing to crucify me and leave me for the vultures and crows. As I hung there, I watched as Mordred tried to pluck the sword Excalibur from the rock, but he could not. In his rage, he ordered that Camelot be destroyed, for it to be burned out of existence, as a warning against those who would be champions of light. Of what happens to those who would stand and fight for an ideal. However, they could not destroy it, for it was already gone. Merlin and the witches of Avalon had seen to that. With the great king, and the white kingdom gone. Darkness did come back to the kingdom of the Britons, and it came quickly. I saw it happen…" Champion admitted painfully, "I watched as I hung from the wooden cross, as thieves and plunderers did strip the bodies of my comrades. Stealing their horses, their armor, anything of value, except for their swords. For not even the most vile of these thieves dared take the swords of the fallen knights. I hovered between life and death for two days, until finally I was found by Merlin and the witches of Avalon. They healed me with their magic, closed my wounds and fixed my bones. It was while I was healing that they did tell me of the coming dangers, they warned however that it would not come for centuries. That I must survive, for I must lead the next great battle, told me did they who would stand by my side." Champion pointed to the gathered group "I was given thy names."

"What is coming?" Giles asked as Champion faltered

"Armageddon. The day of judgment. The great battle of light and dark. Gathering power are the dark forces, another army is gathering, once again under the banner of Mordred and Morgana." Seeing the groups faces, "Aye, they still live, through Morgana's magic's have they survived. Growing more evil and twisted through the centuries. Their evil machinations at work through the centuries as well. They are here now, and they are known to you all. Not by name, but by deed." Looking at Buffy, "Who does thou think helped make the Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale into a demon, twas Morgana." Buffy gasped looking at Giles. Turning Champion stared at Angel, "Thou hast been the closest to them, and never did thou realize the truth. Who does thou think raised Darla from her grave, who came after thy son, who raised Holtz from his grave, who tried to separate thee from the powers by killing thy Seer, those foul creatures who thou, Princess Cordelia, and Master Doyle fought that night, the night that Master Doyle sacrificed himself for the salvation of others. They are a part of Mordred's army. All these acts, Morgana and Mordred, or as they are known now…"

Angel felt anger gripping his still heart, all the pain and suffering his family had been put through, the death of one of his best friends, all because of them.

"Wolfram and Hart." he growled

"Yes." Champion agreed, "The wolf and ram, were and are the symbols of Mordred's family crest. Soon now, another great battle will be fought. Many will join us, but we…" Champion motioned to the group, "Are the ones who shall face Mordred and Morgana themselves. If we fail, the world will be plunged into a darkness from which it will not recover."

"When will this battle be fought?" Piper asked as she gripped Leo's hand "Do you know when?"

Champion nodded, "The battle shall be fought on the birth of the new year, in six months. We gather now to prepare for that coming battle. With courage in our hearts, steel in our hands, and with faith in the good almighty Lord of heaven. We shall prevail."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Good nights lead to bad days.

The rest of the day was mostly spent in silence. Everyone digesting the story they had just heard and discussing it amongst themselves. Everyone unconsciously separating into their normal groups. The Scoobies gathered together, the AI group, and finally the slayers formed their own group. The Halliwell sisters and Leo, joined the AI group for the simple fact that they had met them first, and the others were still relative strangers to them. Of course where the sisters went, so did Champion.

Spike sat looking at Champion, a cigarette dangling from his lips, "You know Champion, I've heard many stories about Camelot, mostly from my mum. I never heard your version though."

Champion shrugged, "Well as my father once told me, the tales of battles are most often told by the victors."

"True that." Spike admitted looking at his watch, clapping his hands, "Hey! Sun's down, come on Champion, time to get changed and get ready to hit the town!" Turning to the others, "You guys coming right?"

Angel shrugged "Can't, Cordy and I already promised to have dinner with Giles, Joyce and Buffy and Dawn."

"Well." Gunn stood up, most definitely needing some sort of distraction, "Me and English here are definitely coming. Right Wes?"

"I don't think so." Wes looked up from his book, "I really should….Hey…"

Cordelia plucked the book from his hand and closed it, "Go have some fun Wes. The book will still be here tomorrow morning. You really need time to recharge those batteries, go meet a girl or something. Sow some wild oats."

Wes chuckled, "Okay, Cordy. As always you are right." he conceded gracefully

Cordy winked to the women in the room, "And don't you forget that neither."

Piper looked at her husband and laughed, "Go on Leo, you can join the boys and have some fun. Us girls have decided to have a huge slumber party. Girl talk, junk food, and swap lots of stories. You will be bored to tears."

Leo smiled rubbing his hands, "Cool, I never hang out with just guys anymore. You guys mind?"

Spike waved it away, "Nah, the more the merrier I always say."

Cordelia looked at Spike, "No bar fights, no getting arrested and calling here at four in the morning needing bail money."

Spike's face fell, "Aw, c'mon sis, you can't go and take all the fun out of this."

"Spike!" Cordy warned

"I promise, no fights… unless they start it." Spike smiled impudently at Cordy, "I love you sis, but I ain't standing there and letting some yahoo beat on me."

"Fair enough." Cordy conceded the point.

The men stood up and went into the lobby, Spike looked over at the Scooby group and called out "Yo, Xander you great bloody poof. You hanging here with the girls and painting your fingernails, or are you coming and hanging out with us boys?"

Xander smiled, even if it did mean going out with Spike. At least he didn't have to hear these girls when they all started giggling and talking about sex and eventually bashing on guys."

"Love to." Kissing his wife, "See you later honey."

"You better behave." Anya warned

"You have my word." Xander crossed his heart. Then joined the other guys.

"Okay boys." Spike looked at his watch, "We all go and put on our party frocks and be back here in thirty minutes."

The guys all met down in the lobby,

"Okay boys, last minute checks, wallets, id's, everyone got cash or credit cards?" Spike asked as he checked his pockets.

Champion pulled out a thick wad of hundreds, "Will this be enough Spike?" he asked

Everyone's eyes bulged at the wad of money.

"Yeah, that's plenty." Spike shook his head. "Drinks are on you tonight mate." he joked

"Okay half of us in my car, the other half with Leo. Leo just follow me and I'll take us to our first stop of the evening mates."

Twenty minutes later, the group found themselves standing outside the Viper Room on Hollywood blvd.

The line was down the street waiting to get inside.

Spike avoided the line and went directly to the front "Hey Charlie, you wanker."

The half- demon bouncer smiled, "Hey Spike, it's been awhile." as he opened the barrier for the vampire, the crowd groaned and booed. As Spike and the rest of the guys went inside.

Angel stared at the menu, "I'll have the steak please, rare, very rare." he said with a smile

Cordelia smiled, "Yeah, just wave it over the fire a couple of times and bring it out for him." She joked.

Once the waiter was gone, Buffy looked at Angel, "So you actually eat?" Angel nodded

"Cooks too." Cordelia added smiling at her hubby, "You know for a guy who hasn't needed to eat in 250 years. Angel really makes the greatest omelets."

"So" Joyce began staring curiously at the couple, "How did you two finally get together?" she asked.

"Well" Angel sighed, "It all began when Darla came back the last time, pregnant with Connor."

"Slut." Both Cordelia and Buffy mumbled, looking up they smiled, well at least they both agreed on that point.

"Girls." Joyce shook her head.

"Anyway, after she died. I needed help raising Connor, Cordy stepped in and became Connor's mom. Now I'll admit it now, that I had been having certain more than just best friend feelings for Cordy for a long while, but watching her with Connor. That just had me falling head over heels. She was just amazing with Connor, Cor did everything in her power to make him happy. Cor became his mother." Angel said simply

"What about the curse though?" Giles asked

"Oh, we were able to seal his soul." Cordelia told them, "No more Angelus when he gets a happy, only Angel."

"Was it the orb thingie?" Dawn asked curious

"No, it was Cordy's blood." Angel told them matter of factly

Seeing their shocked faces Cordelia explained, "I got poisoned by a demon, the only way for me to survive was for Angel to get the poison out of me. The hard way, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Joyce turned a bit white.

"It really was the only way, Joyce. The doctors couldn't do a thing for her." Angel explained "I couldn't lose her." He shrugged, "I just couldn't"

"Anyway, long story short. Something in my blood, from my demon side. Sealed his soul. Or so the powers told me in a vision." Cordelia finished sipping her Cosmopolitan.

Buffy perked up at that moment, "Your what side?"

Cordelia stared at the group, "You guys don't know?"

Dawn also stared at Cordy shocked, "Ah…no. I think that is definitely something that we would have remembered."

"Well I was dying, from the visions." Cordelia said matter of factly, as the others stared at her in shock, "So the powers made me half demon, that way I could still help Angel, and not, have to, you know, die."

Giles put down his fork, "So you are half demon now."

"Yup, that's me." Cordelia smiled her 100 watt smile "Got some cool benefits out of it as well."

"What kind of Benefits?" Giles asked his scholar's mind coming to the forefront.

"Honey." Joyce tried to head him off, not wanting to offend anyone

"No it's okay Joyce." Cordy told them "I mean if we are going to work together, you should know. I do this whole glowing thing. I don't really know what it is, or how to control it yet." Cordelia admitted to them, "Except when I'm really mad or really happy, it happens. When I'm mad, I start to glow really bright, I mean light up the city kinda bright, and it usually destroys whatever bad we are facing at that moment. When I'm happy, it's like a really soft nice glow and start to levitate."

Buffy smiled, "Who'd a thunk, night-light Cordy." she joked, looking at the faces of the others, who were all staring at her, "What, I'm trying here. It all doesn't happen over night people." she defended

Leo and Xander looked around staring at all the various demons in the club.

"Ah…Spike…What kinda place did you say this was again?" Xander asked as he watched a very sexy woman with a tail walking past. Whispering in Champions ear, she slipped a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Thank thee Milady." Champion smiled "I shall consider thy most generous offer most carefully."

Spike looked at the two nervous men, "Relax guys, you're perfectly safe here. This is Lorne's place, it's a karaoke bar. No one fights here, too many spells and enchantments, this is neutral ground for everyone, human and demon. We won't be here long anyway, just gotta see a guy about a thing." Spike looked around, "There he is. Be right back." Spike moved off.

Lorne leaned on the table of the five men, "So how's boy's night out going so far?" he asked

"Very well Master Lorne." Champion admitted, "Although, women's fashions have changed much since my time." Champion told him as he watched a woman in a micro-mini on the dance floor.

Lorne suppressed a titter, "I'm sure it has."

Spike returned, "Okay boys, let's go."

"Where we going now?" Xander asked, hoping it wasn't another demon infested club.

"My buddy over there owed me a favor, I helped him out of a jam." Spike told them with a grin, "Tonight, there is a very special function happening at the Playboy mansion." Spike held up six invitations.

"Spike…" Xander began looking at the tickets now in Spike's hands "Did I mention how glad I am that you aren't dead anymore."

"Way to go my man." Gunn jumped from his chair, "Let's go!"

Cordelia paced the main lobby feeding Connor his bottle. Looking up she looked at the clock again.

"Where are the boy's?" she asked Connor lightly, inside however she was a nervous wreck. It was thirty minutes till sunrise.

"If uncle Spike isn't home soon, he is going to be a walking charcoal briquette."

"Cordelia?"

Spinning around Cordelia almost screamed, "Jesus, Buffy, give a girl a heart attack why don't you."

Buffy grinned evily, "What are you doing up?" she asked

"This little one woke up screaming for his breakfast. You?"

Buffy walked over, for the first time really looking at the baby and shrugged, "Still on London time I guess."

"He looks just like Angel." she smiled, "Do you think I could…" she motioned to the baby

"Would you." Cordelia sighed relieved, and handed over the baby to Buffy, "Yeah, just tilt the bottle back. Perfect." Cordelia stole another look at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked looking at the clock

"The boy's aren't back yet."

"It's almost 6 am!" Buffy stared at the clock

"I know, sunrise is in twenty minutes. If Spike isn't here by then." Cordelia shook her head.

"You really like Spike?" Buffy asked seriously

"Oh yeah!" Cordelia laughed, "What's not to like. He's rude, abrasive, always has a nasty comment to make about someone, he loves to gossip, we watch passions and days of our lives together. He's practically a woman."

Buffy also laughed looking down at baby Connor, "You are going to be so messed up when you grow up. Vampire daddy and uncle, demon mommy…"

"Hey!" Cordelia called out in mock annoyance, then seriously added, "I'm glad you're back."

Buffy smiled sheepishly, "It's actually pretty good to be back." she admitted, she was about to ask about Spike, when the doors slammed open, and six extremely drunk men staggered through the doors.

"LUCY! Were home!" Spike called out, spotting the two women staring at them open mouthed Spike bowed to them "Hello pets."

Suddenly doors opened and shut upstairs and the sounds of pounding feet could be heard.

"XANDER!" Anya called out angrily

"LEO!" Piper called out

"CHARLES!" Fred called out

Spike sniggered and threw his arm around a very drunk Wes, "Someone's in for it now." Both men laughed

"You two are in trouble too!" Cordelia stared at the two drunk men

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw the drunk men and the angry women.

Cordelia sighed, it would do no good to yell now. "Better to wait till later to yell ladies, when they are way hung over, then we can make them really suffer." she said with a gleam in her eye

"Ohhh!" Buffy stared at Cordelia impressed, "Good to see that you haven't gone soft."

"Me! Soft!" Cordelia looked to the other women, "Well Ladies, grab your man, Buffy could you grab Spike, I'll take Wes and Dawnie, could you take Champion."

Buffy led Spike into his bedroom, dropping onto the bed, Spike laid back and sighed in satisfaction. Shaking her head, Buffy made her way out, when suddenly Spike's voice stopped her cold.

"I've never stopped thinking of you, Buffy, never."

Shaking her head Buffy threw a blanket over the now sleeping vampire, "Get some sleep Spike."

"You just wait until you sober up, Xander Harris." Anya told him as she undressed her husband, "God knows what the hell you were up to tonight. If you were with another woman, I swear, I'm talking half of everything then I'm taking the other half for the baby." she huffed pulling Xander's belongings from his jacket pockets, "Making me worry all night lo…" Anya stopped short as she pulled out pictures from the pocket, looking at it, Anya was surprised to see that it was of them, on their wedding day and another of the sonogram that they had done just days before. Xander still carried it with him where ever he went, and he was already proudly showing his unborn son to everyone and anyone.

Sighing Anya covered him up, "I hate you." she smiled affectionately as she got into bed and went back to sleep.

Dawn struggled with the taller and much heavier man

"Whoa are you heavy." Dawn muttered as Cordelia passed by with a very drunk Wes.

"Can you handle him Dawn? I can help you in a minute." Cordelia muttered as she opened the door to Wes's room.

"Great, he is heavy." Dawn struggled with him

Suddenly the weight lifted from Dawn's shoulder, "I got him." Angel moved over and grabbed the heavy man, "Come on Champion, time for bed."

Champion looked up his eyes glazed over, "Father?"

Angel sighed and shook his head as he led Champion inside, Cordelia and Dawn behind him.

"Forgive me father, for being such a disappointment to thee."

Angel shrugged, as he removed Champion's jacket, "Yeah, okay." Not really wanting to have a conversation of this kind at this moment. It reminded him of too many conversations with his own father. No, bed was a better idea, now, bed with his wife, was much more important to him.

Champion shook his head drunkenly, "I cannot marry Lady Gwen, nor any of the others that thou want me to marry. I know that thee want progeny, but I must be true to my heart."

Angel looked up, "Cordy could you give me a hand."

"Sure." Cordelia moved over and helped Angel remove Champion's shoes

Champion smiled at her, "I have seen her mother." He told Cordelia, "In my dreams, she is brave and pure of heart, she has hair like finely spun gold. Eyes the color of a summer's afternoon sky on a cloudless day. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Cordelia sighed, just what she needed at six in the morning, a drunk Champion telling her about his love life, as she pulled off his shoes, "Sounds like a really nice girl."

"She is mother, Merlin hath told me that he has seen her too, in his visions. That I was meant to be with her and her alone. She is the key."

Angel and Cordelia looked up shocked and turned to look at Dawn, who stood frozen in the doorway.

"The key to my heart, the good lady Dawn will set me free." Champion fell backwards and passed out.

Angel moved Champion into a more comfortable position, as Cordelia went to Dawn.

"You okay?" she asked gently

Dawn's mouth was opening and closing without a sound.

"Dawn?" Cordelia prompted

"He did say me, right?" Dawn pointed to the peacefully sleeping man, "I wasn't imagining it was I?"

Angel shook his head, "He's drunk Dawn."

Dawn began to shiver, "I thought that I was imagining things. When I first saw him standing in the lobby, I thought I was imagining things."

"What?" Cordelia asked confused, "Imagining what?"

"I've dreamt of him too." Dawn pointed to Champion, she told them, "I've dreamt of being his wife, having his children, living in a castle. I thought, it was just little girl dreams! Except his name wasn't Champion, it was Val."

Angel's eyes opened wide as it all came together in his mind, he remembered one of the Arthurian legends, quickly looking up and down the passageway, he turned to the two women.

"Don't say a word of this to anyone, either of you." Angel warned, "His name is Champion, nothing more, do you understand!"

"What?" Cordelia asked confused, "So what if his name is Val. Okay so it is a bit girly, but that is the only thing girly about him, and I agree that Champion is a much cooler name." she pointed out reasonably, "And it's not like he can't change it if he wants."

Angel winced and looked up and down the passageway again. "Both of you, come with me. I have to tell you something, but it has to stay between us."

It was nine hours later that a brisk and wide awake Champion trotted down the stairs.

"Good morning to all you ladies, and gentle men folk."

"OH bloody hell shut up!" Spike whined from his seat in the Lobby, an ice pack on his head.

"Serves you right!" Cordy unmercifully said a bit too loud

"Aarghh!" Spike winced in pain, "I said I was sorry Cordy, give a bloke a break would ya?" he whined

"Shut up Spike." Leo moaned from the next couch. He could feel Pipers eyes boring a hole through him. As a marching band held practice in his head.

Angel looked over to Dawn, who he saw was staring at Champion. Confusion easily discernable on her face. Turning to Champion, Angel saw that the man looked fine.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Angel asked curiously and through new eyes.

Champion smiled, "I am in fine health my good sir. Eager to begin this fine day, or is it afternoon." Sheepishly he added, "I am usually able to hold my drink better than last night. But alas, it has been almost fifteen hundred years."

Piper looked up at her champion, "What did you guys do last night Champion?" she asked wanting to know the night's activities, "These guys don't quite remember."

Smiling Champion moved forward and stood by her side, "Ah, we began the evening in a tavern called the Viper room. Then we went to Caritas." Frowning Champion added, "Then we went to this strange house, I believe it was called the Playboy mansion?"

Angel and Giles smothered grins

"THE PLAYBOY MANSION!" Piper, Fred, Anya, Buffy and Cordelia all yelled out at the same time. All the men groaned, they were screwed now.

"Yes, strange place…" Champion told them all, "Women kept wanting to take me to a place called the grotto?"

"What did Xander do?" Anya asked as Xander tried to sink into the couch, trying desperately to remember what he had done.

"Ah, well Xander met these lovely young ladies, they called themselves centerfold bunny's? A Miss January and a Miss July, Strange names. He spent the evening talking to them and showing them your picture from thy wedding and this other strange picture as well." Champion shrugged, "Most of their conversation from what I could gather consisted of words like, ohh and ahh, also what names had you chosen."

Anya's face softened, "Aw really?" she smiled at Xander, "Your dream of meeting a playboy centerfold comes true and you spend the whole time talking about me and the baby?"

"Yes!" Xander said immediately, "All night… about you!"

"Then we went to a body art establishment."

"A tattoo parlor?" Cordelia asked amused, "Okay, who got tagged?" she asked looking around at the men who were all comically trying to remember.

Champion nodded, "Well I did, and so did Leo and Wesley. I always wanted one, but my father was against the idea. He said I should always set an example to others. Now I do it to honor my fathers memory."

Leo's head popped up, "I did what?" Piper stared at her husband in shock.

"Huh?" Wesley's head popped up from another couch.

"You got tattooed?" Piper asked incredulously as Phoebe and Paige covered their mouths, Piper spun on her sisters, "It's not funny!"

"It is a bit." Phoebe shrugged, "Besides it's not such a big deal." she said having many tattoos herself

"Let's see it." Piper demanded

Leo began to look at his body.

"Thy left shoulder, Leo." Champion supplied helpfully. "Wesley, thy right shoulder."

Wesley tore open his shirt and exposed his arm. A large black ink tribal design now decorated his shoulder.

"Bloody hell."

Faith looked over, "Hey, that's good workmanship. Very nice Wes." She nodded approvingly.

Wes looked up skeptically, "You think?"

Faith nodded, "Very hot, really goes well with all that rogue demon hunter vibe, you got going."

Wes blushed.

"Leo?"

Leo raised his sleeve showing a large and intricate lion's head.

"Leo the lion." Champion supplied

"Really nice work", Phoebe stared at the tattoo." Looking at Champion, "Where did you say this place was?"

Piper shook her head, "Well it is your body."

Phoebe smiled knowing her sister too well, "Come off it Piper, it's turning you on. Admit it."

Piper blushed furiously, but didn't deny it either.

"What did you get Champion." Dawn spoke for the first time.

Champion stared at her, his stomach caught in his throat. Both Angel and Cordelia saw instantly that Champion was taken by Dawn. That he was in fact, very much in love, with someone he'd never met, except in a dream. Cordelia couldn't quite decide if that was just pathetic, or the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. She hoped it was the latter.

Without saying a word, Champion opened his shirt and showed them his chest. On his right peck, a dragon with wings spread, spitting fire, it's tail stretching down towards his stomach. In one claw he held a sword, in the other two white roses.

"Wow" Dawn moved over to him and ran a finger over the intricate and very beautiful tattoo. She felt Champion tremble a bit under her touch. Dawn looked up and met his eye and smiled. They were both frozen there staring at each other.

"Ah Dawn?" Joyce called out, Nothing, no reaction at all, "Dawn, this is your mother speaking."

Dawn jumped, realizing that her hand was still on his chest, actually she was now rubbing his chest. She removed her hand quickly.

"Sorry, nice tattoo though." Dawn swallowed hard and blushed furiously and moved to stand by her mother, who was throwing her strange looks.

"Yes," Champion quickly buttoned his shirt and turned to Piper "Ah, yes, then we ended the evening at a tavern called the Seven Veils."

Angel covered his eyes, glad once again that he hadn't been there. Cordelia would have staked him in his sleep.

Cordelia's eyes blazed, and smacked Spike on the head, "You took Champion to a STRIP CLUB? What were you thinking."

Buffy frowned staring at Spike, hating the fact that it bothered her still that Spike was in a strip club.

"OWW!" Spike groaned mournfully, "Come on sis, the man's been trapped in hell for over a millennium. Least I could do was show him a good time."

"It was fun." Champion admitted, "Although, I do have a question that perhaps thee can answer for me Lady Piper." he said reaching into his pockets "All evening long, women were giving me pieces of paper." he said as he handed a large stack to Piper

Piper looked at them and bit her lip. "These are women's phone numbers…A lot of women's phone numbers." she added as she counted them

Confused Champion stared at her, "Phone numbers?"

"Ah, yeah…" Piper didn't know quite how to say it, "This is a way to contact these women. They…Ah…"

Spike looked at Champion, "They gave you these numbers so that you can contact them and take their virtue." he said so that Champion got it.

"Ah…" Champion nodded in understanding, "I see that not much hath changed in that area." he said simply "Twas much the same in my own time."

"What?" Cordelia threw a look to Dawn who was staring back at Champion shocked and just perhaps a bit jealous? Cordelia noted with much interest, maybe it wasn't just Champion who fell in love with a dream. Smiling, Cordelia realized it was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard, because she realized that Champions love was returned and not just one sided.

"Well." Champion shrugged, "I was not always in a hell dimension, princess. Some found me pleasing to the eye. Others, well they liked my titled position, my money and lands, they hoped that I would take them as my bride." Turning he looked at Angel, "Is there any food left?" he asked

"Yeah, we have some stuff from last night. Just nuke it up." he said absently, for the moment forgetting who he was talking to.

Champion stared at Angel blankly.

Angel suddenly smiled at Champion, remembering, "Sorry…"

Dawn laughed, "I'll show him, come on Champion, I'll show you how to work a microwave."

Champion bowed at the waist, "Of course Lady Dawn."

"Champion…" Piper held up the numbers, thinking that Spike was right, 1,500 years was a very long time to go without. "Do you want these back?"

Champion shook his head, "No thank thee, none of they are the one that I truly desire."

Spike sat up interestedly, "Mind if I have them then?"

Cordelia slapped him in the back of the head again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Questions, Decisions, First Dates

Dawn showed Champion the modern marvel of the microwave and began to heat some of the leftovers from the previous night. Not able to look at him, Dawn asked

"So, ah, you don't desire those women? Why?" She asked absently cleaning an already clean spot on the counter.

"I think that thee knows why Milady." Champion told her softly, "Thou art more beautiful than in my dreams."

Dawn smiled "I think the same way about you." she admitted, then added, "But it scares me too."

"Why Milady?"

"The things that I have dreamed, life, love, children. Happy ever after…Those are things of fairy tales." Dawn told him

"True" Champion admitted, placing his hands on Dawn's shoulders, "All we can truly hope for is more happiness than sorrow. More smiles than tears. I would spend a lifetime trying to do just that for thee." he told her gently

Dawn turned to face him, "I just have to think, please just give me some time."

"Of course Dawn." Champion stroked Dawn's face, "I have waited 1,500 years for thee, and I would wait unto the edge of doom for thee to be ready."

Dawn trembled under his touch, she desperately needed to talk to someone. Mom! She thought, "Moms always know what to do."

Later all the slayers were gathered together, each with a sword. Champion removed his shirt and hefted his sword.

"Lady Buffy?" Champion motioned for her to come forward.

Buffy laughed, "This is ridiculous." She scoffed "I've been a slayer for a long time now. I don't need anymore training."

"Don't be too sure Buff, I thought the same thing." Faith told her

"Okay, let's do this." Buffy hefted the sword and got ready.

"No, thy feet are all wrong." Champion told her, "Thou art making the same mistakes that Lady Faith made." he added "Were thou both trained by the same person?"

"By me." Giles admitted, "What's wrong with her feet."

"It is a classic form for only using power. Swordsmanship is more than just that."

"Slayers have to rely on their strength, it is the only way that they can face someone who is stronger than they are."

Champion stared at Giles, "Physical strength is but one facet. Look at me, I am just a man, I posses no powers. All of these slayers are stronger than I, and yet, I would have no difficulty in killing them all if that were my wish."

Giles laughed, "Oh I doubt that very much."

"I do not."

"Come on Champion." Buffy smiled holding her sword, "Let's see what you're made of."

Champion shrugged, "Very well, hold nothing back."

"Don't worry, I won't." Buffy attacked

In less than a minute, Buffy was disarmed and a sword was a scant inch from piercing her heart.

"Power alone will not help thee." Champion warned, "Thou must have finesse." he lowered the sword

Buffy stared in shock, she'd been beaten, and beaten easily. The man hadn't even broken a sweat!

"How are you without your sword."

"Fair." Champion admitted

"Good." Buffy attacked, every blow that she directed at Champion was either deflected or avoided completely. This fight lasted longer, since Buffy had the advantage of greater strength and stamina than did Champion. Finally, Champion connected a punch into Buffy's unprotected solar plexus. The air rushed out of her, as Champion moved in and grabbed her head.

"There, thy neck is broken, and thou art dead." He told her, and released her, "Thou art much better with thy bare hands than with a sword." he admitted rubbing his bruised forearm.

"Still there is room for improvement." Turning to Giles he said, "Thou hast trained thy slayers well. There is but only a little that I have to teach them now."

Turning he faced the slayers, "Shall we begin ladies?" he asked pleasantly

"Mom, Rupert, can I talk to you…in private?" Dawn whispered to her mother and stepfather.

Joyce looked to her daughter, "Of course honey, let's go get some tea." she said, a by-product of marrying an Englishman.

The two women and one man went into the kitchen, they all remained silent as Joyce prepared the tea. Once brewed, Joyce poured out three cups and sat down waiting.

Dawn played with her cup, biting her lip.

"This is about Champion." Giles said at last, Dawn looked up surprised, Giles chuckled, "I am not blind Dawn." he told her, "Neither is your mother. Now tell us what is wrong."

Dawn readjusted herself in her seat, "Do you guys remember when we went on the tour of England's castles last summer?" she asked

"Yes." Giles admitted, remembering how he wanted to show his new wife and children his own country.

"Remember, I told you how I dreamt for years about living in one."

Joyce laughed as she remembered Dawn telling of the dreams she'd had about living in a castle, with the most handsome man she'd ever seen and living happily ever after.

"Of course, I used to have similar dreams when I was a girl. Well not exactly. I mean your dreams were much more vivid. From the way you told them."

"Yes." Giles admitted remembering that afternoon as well, "You had such recall of even the smallest details of you dreams."

Dawn nodded, "In your dreams mom, did you ever meet that man. I mean meet him as in, he is exactly the way you dreamed him to be. His face, voice, mannerisms, every detail exactly as you dreamed he would be."

"No." Joyce admitted, "I used to dream like that with John Lennon, or Paul McCartney…"

"I did." Dawn broke in

"What?" Giles put down his cup staring at his step-daughter

Dawn sighed and sat up straight, "The man that I dreamed about, had all night conversations with, who I told everything to with out a second thought. Had children with, laughed and cried with. Is standing out in the lobby, teaching a bunch of slayers how to use a sword."

"Champion?" Joyce asked shocked

"What's more…" Dawn added, "He seems to have had the same dreams about me."

"Dawnie, that's just not possible, is it?" Joyce asked Giles

"I don't know…" Giles admitted just as shocked, "Shared dreams are not a rare thing, when magic is involved. However in the normal world it is rare. Still…"

Dawn looked up hurt, "Do you think I'm imagining it?" She demanded to know, "Do you think it is easy seeing him, really meeting him for the first time and falling instantly in love with him? He knows I'm the key, he knows and I never told him that except for in a dream."

"In Love?" Joyce asked amazed that her youngest daughter was talking this way.

"No, I don't think that you are imagining things." Giles told her gently, "What I was going to say, is that you both were touched by higher beings. Chosen by God or whoever, to be who you are. I think that it is very possible under those circumstances that you both have shared dreams. I could research it for you if you like Dawn."

"No that's okay." Looking up at her parents, "What do I do now?" she asked them

"Have you talked to him about this?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Yes, he told me that I was more beautiful than I was in our dreams. That he loved me too."

"What did you say?" Giles asked her

"I asked him to wait for me, that I was confused and scared about all of this." Dawn looked at her parents with tears in her eyes, "He said that he has waited 1,500 years for me, and that we would wait until the edge of doom for me to be ready."

Joyce stared at her daughter, could see that she was indeed very confused as to what she should do next. Joyce knew that she couldn't tell her daughter not to see this man, or that it was ridiculous that she could fall in love with a man she had just met. It would only serve to drive Dawn away, and perhaps lead to something disastrous down the line.

"Honey, you are getting way ahead of yourself." Joyce began, she saw the look Dawn was now giving her, "Don't misunderstand me Dawn, I am NOT belittling how you feel in any way. I will NOT tell you that you are not feeling these emotions. You are not a little girl anymore, you are a woman now who knows her own heart. What I am saying is that you don't have to get married tomorrow." Joyce explained

"What?" Dawn asked confused

"Okay, so you are in love. Why don't you go out on a date with him." Joyce asked reasonably, "You both need to talk about what you have experienced. If it is true what you are saying…" Joyce looked at her daughter, "Then all I have to say that you are one of the luckiest women in the world. This is not something that happens everyday to find your one true soul mate. That, Dawn, is something very rare and very special."

Dawn smiled, "I knew you would have the answer." Shaking her head, "Did they give you a book on mom advice when Buffy and I were born?" she asked curiously

"Just experience honey." Joyce laughed

Giles wiped his glasses and replaced them, "I must say Dawn, that if you did find your soul mate. I am so glad that it is a man who was a knight of the round table, and not some tattooed, motorcycle riding hoodlum."

Dawn laughed, "Don't worry dad, I'm not at all interested in Wesley." she said walking out of the kitchen. "If you will excuse me, I need to ask Cordy for a favor."

"What?" Giles looked up and then smiled, "Ah yes, I get it."

Joyce laughed and refilled her and her husbands cups.

Dawn smiled as she saw that Champion was still knocking down slayers left and right. As she walked to Cordelia's side.

"Hey Dawn." Cordelia put an arm around her, "How are you doing?" she asked interestedly

Dawn smiled as she stared at her Champion, "I'm good, actually, I'm looking for a favor." she asked.

"Tell." Cordy smiled

"Well it's Saturday night." Dawn shrugged

Cordelia nodded in understanding, "Date night, and you want some company cause you want to go out with a certain man who is totally out of his element in the 21st century."

"That's about it." Dawn smiled, amazed that Cordelia could practically read her mind.

"Well." Cordelia began to think, "We need to do certain things first. Like gain permission for him to go out."

"What?" Dawn asked surprised, "Why wouldn't he be able to go out?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Champion has this whole chivalry and doing the good thing going on, he is sworn to protect the Halliwell sisters. He won't leave their side, unless they give the okay. I'm also guessing that he won't leave unless he's sure that they are well protected… Come on."

Cordelia and Dawn moved around the large group of women towards where Faith was standing and watching the practice.

"Faith?"

Faith turned and smiled "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You have any plans tonight?" Cordelia began

"Not really." Faith admitted, "They guys definitely ain't going out again tonight after last night." Faith laughed, "They were talking about doing movie night. Figured I'd hang out for that." She shrugged

"Great!" Cordy beamed, "We need a favor, well Dawn needs a favor…" Cordelia went on to explain the problem to her.

Faith smiled "Sure, no problem. Be happy to do that for you." Faith told Dawn, "You guys have fun."

"Thank you so much Faith." Dawn hugged the slayer, "I owe you."

"I'll remember that." Faith smiled

"Yeah." Cordelia added then smiled sweetly at Faith, "Dawn can pay you back when you finally go out with Wes."

"What?" Faith stared at Cordelia, "Cordy that's crazy…" Faith suddenly covered her mouth and her eyes opened wide in shock.

Cordelia laughed as she and Dawn walked away, leaving behind a Slayer with a growing realization.

Dawn stared at Faith's shocked face and then turned to her friend, "How the hell do you do that?" she asked amazed at Cordelia's insight on people and how they feel.

Cordelia shrugged, her smile widening, "It's a gift."

"One down." Cordelia told Dawn, "Now let's go talk to Piper."

Piper smiled in understanding, "So you are the one that he desires. That's a relief, I was afraid that he might be desiring Leo or something." she laughed seeing Dawn turn a bright crimson, "Sure no problem. Champion deserves a night off now and again. You should have seen the trouble we had last night to get him to leave. It wasn't till we told him that we had a bunch of slayers around that he agreed to go."

"Thanks Piper." Cordelia smiled, "One last item of business, then you can track down your Champion."

Angel stood by Spike, both men were watching with great interest as Champion showed them all moves that they had never heard of or seen before.

"What about speed?" One of the slayers asked.

"Accuracy first." Champion told them all, "Once thou are accurate, then thou can gain speed. Otherwise, thou might lose a piece of thy anatomy that that thou art attached to." he joked with them, "But once you are accurate…" Champion began to spin, his sword becoming a blur, he moved the sword from his right hand to his left, passing it around his back, flipping the sword in a 360 then catching it. Stopping short he looked at the amazed

young women,

"Once thou have accuracy, anything is possible." he told them simply "Enough lessons for today. For now practice what thee have learned with each other for another hour. Then rest. We begin again on Monday."

"Monday? What about tomorrow?" One of the girls asked

Shocked Champion turned on them, "Tomorrow is the Lord's day, tomorrow is a day for prayer and reflection. To give the great father thanks for his love and all of his gifts, for it is he that gave thee life."

"He is good." Angel told Spike who nodded his agreement.

"Angel."

Turning Angel smiled and walked to his wife, "Yes?"

Cordelia smiled, "Tonight is date night, you up for it?"

Angel smiled as well, remembering how well their last date night had ended.

"Of course." he said excitedly.

"We are doubling if that's okay with you." Cordelia motioned to Dawn

"Sure." Angel shrugged, "I have no problem with that. Amusement park again?"

"Sounds great!" Dawn smiled happily

Cordelia looked to where Champion was showing one of the slayers, who was, in Cordelia's opinion, taking much too long to learn how to even grip a sword. The girl was giggling like a little school girl as Champion tried to show her once again what she was doing wrong.

"You better hurry Dawnie, that tramp over there is trying to move in on your territory." Cordelia whispered

Spike was suddenly at her shoulder, "You want I should knock her out for you, Nibblet?"

Dawn smiled and hugged Spike, "Thanks, but I can handle the blonde slayers. I learned from the best." She pointed to Cordelia who smiled.

Spike laughed as he walked away. "That's my Nibblet."

Cordelia stared at the little tramp across the room, as she tried to grind her ass against Champion, who looked more than just a bit uncomfortable.

"You better go help the poor man out." Cordelia shook her head, wondering what the hell was wrong with all these damn blonde slayers.

"I will." Dawn stood up straight and looked at Champion and smiled.

Across the room, Champion could feel Dawn's eyes upon him. Looking up, suddenly he saw her smile. His heart was truly lost to her.

"I'm ready." Dawn called out to him

Champion bowed to the slayer and then walked towards Dawn. The slayer in question threw a dirty look at Dawn, who simply turned away from her and watched her champion come to her.

"Wow, Dawn." Cordelia was impressed, "You got a gift there girl, now you must only use it for good." She joked

Champion stopped before Dawn, "Tell me what is thy will Dawn, and I shall make it come true for thee."

"Would you like to go out with me tonight Champion?"

Champion smiled brightly, feeling as though his heart was about to burst though his chest with joy. Then he frowned and looked towards the Halliwell sisters. Dawn could tell that he was split in two, wanting to go with her, but also wanting to do his duty by his charges.

Dawn quickly added, "I've already spoken to Piper, she has given her okay, and Faith has agreed to be their protector for tonight."

Champion smiled again, as he looked towards the Halliwell sisters. All three of them were staring back at him and smiling as well. They nodded.

Champion turned back to Dawn, "It would be my very great honor, to be thy escort this evening."

"Great!" Dawn smiled and looked to Cordelia, "Cordelia and Angel are going to join us. I really don't know Los Angeles very well and I am guessing that you don't either…"

Champion laughed heartily, "Thou art right about that Dawn."

Cordelia looked at her watch, "Hey, we better go and get ready Dawn. Wouldn't want to keep our dates waiting." Pausing for a moment she looked at the two men, "You two get cleaned up, I'll leave what you should wear out on your beds."

Angel frowned a bit, "Cor, I am perfectly capable…" but was cut off

"What was that Mr. Black on black?" Cordelia asked sweetly

Angel shook his head, "You are the most exasperating woman that I have ever met in 250 years." he told her

Instead of being insulted, Cordelia flashed her 100 watt smile, "And you love me for it too."

Angel had to smile, "Yes I do." he admitted

A short time later, dressed in a red silk blouse wearing designer jeans that hugged all the right curves and leather boots, Dawn was ready. Her hair and make-up were perfectly applied with the help of Cordelia.

Buffy dressed in gray sweats and t-shirt looked at her sister.

"Why are you going all dressed up, it's just movie night." Buffy stared at Dawn

"I'm not staying." Dawn admitted, "Got a date." she smiled brightly

Buffy blanched, "You have a date! Who? When?"

"Thou art a true vision of loveliness." Champion said as he walked down the stairs staring at Dawn.

Dawn blushed, "Thank you Champion. You look really good too." Wearing a button down shirt the color of dark wine, jeans and a leather jacket.

Champion looked down, "Dost thou think so?" he asked, "Princess Cordelia, does seem to have much knowledge of fashion."

Buffy stared wide eyed at the couple, "You're going out with him?" she asked shocked

Dawn frowned, "Yeah, so?"

"Does mom know that you're dating older men, like thousand year older men?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, mom knows. Geez, Buffy relax, it's just a date." Dawn stared at her sister wondering what her problem was.

Drinking a beer, Spike passed by Dawn and Champion, "Hey, you two kids have fun tonight. Don't forget to do all the things that I would do." he joked giving Buffy a wicked wink

"Thanks Spike." Dawn smiled affectionately at him

Buffy shook her head trying to ignore Spike for the moment, she could steak him later.

"You're going out alone with him?"

Dawn shook her head, "Well actually, it's a double date. Champion and me, and Angel and Cordy."

Buffy just stared on in shock as her mother passed by with Giles.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful." Joyce smiled looking at her, then smiled at Champion, "Have fun tonight, and take good care of my girl."

"Thou hast my word, Milady." Champion bowed

"That's it…" Buffy began, "The world has gone mad."

Dawn had enough, "Oh Buffy, go take a pill or something. You're just mad cause you don't have a date tonight."

"What…I…" Buffy couldn't think of a come back, so she turned and walked away.

"Lady Buffy seems upset." Champion said tactfully

"Oh well that's her problem." Dawn said tired of her sister's rantings. Buffy could date older men, but she couldn't? The hell with that.

Angel and Cordelia came down the stairs ready to go out for the evening.

"You guys ready?" Dawn asked ready to leave as she stared at her sister.

Both Angel and Cordelia saw the looks being shared by the two sisters.

"Yeah, we better get going." Cordelia smiled, wanting to avoid a confrontation between the sisters, "You both look great." She added as they walked out into the night.

A short time later.

Dawn looked at their surroundings confused, "I thought you said we were going to an amusement park?" she began, they were pulling into the state park, and she didn't see any rides.

Angel smiled, amazed as always with his wife's ingenuity, "We were, but Cordy came up

with a great idea."

Angel pulled up into a giant lot that was full of cars and people in medieval costume were walking towards the park entrance.

Cordelia smiled at the couple in the back seat, "I remembered reading in the paper about the renaissance fair that's here for the next couple of weekends. We thought that this would make you feel more at home, Champion."

Champion stared at the costumes, "It does Princess, it reminds me much of my home." he admitted smiling as seeing all of this bought back some good memories for him.

The foursome wandered through the main thoro fair of the park. Jugglers and minstrels wandered through the area, jesters doing pratfalls for the enjoyment of children. Men dressed in medieval garb, wearing swords mingling among the guests dressed in normal street clothing. Damsels dressed in long flowing gowns curtsying for them.

"Good sirs." Then they moved on.

Dawn was having so much fun, holding Champion's hand as he told her of Camelot and how much of this was wrong. However the parts they got right, made his heart glad.

"I am so happy that I can show thee some of my home, if not quite right. However, still it is close." Champion told her

"Me too." Dawn admitted moving closer to Champion, gently pressing her body against his. This felt so right to her, just like one of their dreams. Being with Champion, touching him, holding him…Dawn could feel her heart filling with love and joy, unlike she had ever experienced in her entire life.

Angel and Cordelia had slowed their pace to let the older/younger couple move ahead of them.

"This was such a good idea that you had Cor." Angel told her as they walked hand in hand.

"Thanks, I think so too." Cordelia admitted and spotted the bar, "Hey I want to try one of those dark beers that you are always drinking." She announced pointing to the refreshment bar.

Angel smiled, "Of course Milady, thy wish is my command."

Cordelia pulled Angel close and kissed him, "You really are MY champion, you know that?"

Angel shrugged, a smile playing on his lips, "I kind of guessed that."

The foursome were all laughing and drinking guiness as they continued their walk. Up ahead they saw a large group gathering together.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Cordelia pointed

"Let's check it out." Angel shrugged and led the way.

They walked to the edge of the crowd and listened as a man stood up with what looked like a scroll in his hands.

"By order of the king, a tournament is announced." The man began, "A tournament of skill and accuracy to be sure my fine ladies and gentlemen. A tournament of archery is to be held this evening."

A young wench smiling and looking very fetching in her costume walked up on stage and held up a bow and quiver.

"The winner of this tournament, shall win the kings favor and the prize of this bow. It is the finest long bow ever made, it is of the finest wood in the lands, and is worthy of any great champion. Also dinner for two at our sister establishment, Medieval times." The woman walked off stage to a few cat calls and whistles, "Sign up now people and let us see who shall win this great prize."

Dawn smiled excitedly, "Champion, you have to enter, I have never seen anyone use a bow like you can."

Angel was confused, "Dawn you've never seen him shoot…"

Cordelia elbowed him in the stomach, "In her dreams…" She whispered to him

"Oh." Angel nodded in understanding.

One man who was standing in line to sign up, laughed, "Don't bother" the man had an Australian accent, "That bow is mine. I've been an archer for twenty years now. Ain't no one better here than me." he boasted, he eyed Champion and sniffed, another pretty boy, he thought, "So I'd forget about it sonny, unless you WANT to be embarrassed in front of your girlfriend." he laughed, a bunch of his friends laughed with him

"Ah" Cried the town crier, " A challenge, a challenge has been issued!" The crier looked to Champion, "Do you accept the challenge."

"Yes he does." Cordelia spoke up at that moment, angry that this man was ruining the romantic mood of the evening. The mood she had worked so hard to create.

"Cordy!" Angel hissed surprised by his wife's outburst.

"For me?" Dawn looked up pleadingly at Champion

How could he refuse, turning to look at the man, "Thy challenge is accepted good sir."

"THE CHALLENGE IS ACCEPTED!" The town crier announced to the others "What are thy names?" he asked getting a PDA out of his pocket to write the names down, completely ruining the medieval effect he was trying for.

"Name is Bob." The Australian announced "Bob Dachett. Sergeant Major, of her Royal Majesties Marines." he said proudly "I went back to the mother country." he explained with a laugh.

"And you buddy?"

"I am Champion." he said simply, the men looked at him waiting for his first name.

"John… John Champion." Dawn added quickly.

Bob Dachett, who really was an amiable sort of man threw his massive arm around Champion, "Come on son, let's get your public humiliation over with so I can get my bow, and you can continue your date with your pretty girlfriend there."

Twenty men stood on one edge of a field facing the forest. Twenty targets were placed twenty paces from them. The men listened to the rules of the competition carefully as they received their bows and arrows.

The "King" stood from his throne and stilled the cheering crowd, "Each archer will shoot two arrows at their targets. The men with the best single shot on the target shall move on to the next level of competition. After each round the target shall be moved back ten paces to make each round more difficult. The last man standing, shall receive their prize and a kiss from my lovely queen."

A dark haired beauty stood up by the king and held up the prize, then threw everyone a kiss.

"Let the competition begin, and may the best man win."

The Australian laughed loudly, "Don't worry kingy, I will." The crowd broke into good natured laughs.

Angel who also joined in the competition chuckled as did Champion. The man was loud, but there was no real harm in his boasts. Champion did need one point of clarification.

"Angel, is this man truly a king?" he asked

"No." Angel patted Champions shoulder, "He's just an actor, pretending to be a king."

"Ah." Champion nodded as he notched his first arrow.

The crier stood up, "Stand ready! Aim! FIRE!" he called out

Twenty arrows flew, most of them missed their targets, except for five. Two men smiled as their arrows hit the edges of the targets and hi-fived each other. Angel's hit closer to center, but two arrows hit their targets dead center.

Bob looked at the much younger man, "Not bad kid. Let's see if you can do that twice."

Cordelia and Dawn cheered on their champions.

Champion notched his second arrow, this is so much fun. He thought as he fired his second arrow, which landed right next to his first shot. Only five men made it to the next round as the targets were moved ten paces back. Again the arrows flew.

By the end of the round, only three men remained, Bob, Angel and Champion.

Bob looked over at the two young men impressed, "You lads are good." he admitted

"Thou art very good as well sir." Champion told him

The next round of arrows were fired and Angel missed the center by an inch. Only two men remained.

"Our third place finisher!" The crier announced and handed Angel a large stuffed dragon toy.

Smiling Angel went to Cordy,

"You were great." She said proudly

"Thanks, for you." He said presenting her with the dragon.

Taking the dragon, "Ahhh, aren't you cute." Cordy smiled and turned to Angel and kissed him. She hugged the dragon to her chest."

"Another ten paces." The crier announced as the targets were moved even further back now.

"That has to be at least sixty feet." Angel told the girls.

"Since we have only two contestants left, each man will shoot individually. One arrow apiece, the man closest to the center will be our champion, and receive his just rewards."

Bob stood and squared his feet and aimed, the arrow flew from his bow and soared through the air hitting the target square in the middle.

The crowd cheered it's approval

"Sir Bob has struck dead center of the target." The crier announced to the cheering fans "It will be next to impossible for Sir John to win this day."

Champion raised his bow, taking aim he let his breathing relax, his heart rate slowed and with practiced ease he let go his shot.

The arrow flew through the air, sailing across the sixty feet, and split the other arrow into pieces!

The crowd roared! Bob Dachett stared in awe, he literally ran the entire distance just to see the arrow with his own eyes. Dumbly, he took out his camera from his pocket and began to take pictures.

The crier stood up on his feet yelling over the cheering crowd, "Our new Champion, John Champion!"

Bob Dachett returned to Champion and pumped his hand.

"Greatest shot I've seen!" he said reverently "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would have called the man who told me a liar."

"Thank thee sir, t'was only a bit of luck."

Bob shook his head, "Luck my aunt Fanny's ass! That was pure skill my son! Who taught you to shoot like that?" he asked curiously

"My father." Champion admitted, "He was by far greater than me with a bow."

"Well he taught his son well, he'd be proud of you for a shot like that."

The crier came over, "Come on guys, time to get your prizes."

Champion looked over to his friends who were still cheering his victory. Waving he made his way over to the podium with Bob. Making their way up the platform the two men faced the "King and Queen."

The "King" smiled at the two men, clicking on his microphone he began, "Never have I seen a greater display of archery in my life. I salute you both!" The crowd began to cheer again.

"Now as to your rewards, for second place, from our friends at Martins Bows. The traditional flint back quiver for Sir Bob Dachett!"

A beautiful brown leather quiver was passed to Bob, who caressed the fine leather reverently.'

"Ah crikey, it's beautiful!" he announced and then received a kiss on the cheek from the queen.

"And for our champion of this evening! Also from our friends at Martins Bows, the finest long bow ever created by man, made from the finest of African woods and from red elm, this bow is hand made by master craftsmen, it's called the Vision and with that a flint back quiver! Also a gift certificate for dinner and show for two at Medieval Times! Goes to Sir John Champion!"

The bow was placed in Champions hand.

"Now that is a thing of beauty!" Bob Dachett declared

"It tis indeed magnificent." Champion ran his hand over the smooth wood.

"A kiss for the Champion." The queen kissed his cheek

"Thank thee Milady."

The two men descended from the platform and made their way back to the crowd. Both men were stopped and had to shake hands with some of the crowd.

Dawn threw her arms around Champion when he came back.

"I knew you'd win." she cried out

Cordelia hugged him as well as he shook Angel's hand.

"Congratulations."

Bob smiled at the young couple, as his friends came back to join him.

"Rotten luck ole man." One of his men called out

Bob shrugged, "Well if I had to be beaten, at least it was done by the most amazing shot I have ever seen." Patting Champion on the back, "Let me buy you a victory pint."

The now group of ten sat down with beers and began to tell stories. Cordelia smiled at the large Australian, she hadn't liked him at first, but as it turned out he was just a big teddy bear of a man.

Bob Dachett held the newly won bow in his hands, "Crikey, this is the most beautiful bow I've ever seen." he told the others as he drew on the bow, "I have to get me one of these tomorrow at the hunting store, I don't care how much it costs."

"It really is a work of art." Angel admitted eyeing the bow, "So where you guys from?" he asked starting a conversation.

"Ah, were from England." Bob began, "We are with the Royal Marines, the Queens own. Doing some training exercises down here with your American Marines." Downing his beer he wiped his mouth, "We head back to merry old England in a couple of more days. Thought we'd come down here for a lark. We've had some fun here though, ain't we lads."

"Sure have sergeant major." One of the younger men held up his beer.

"Well it was good meeting you all." Bob stood up as did his men, "We'll go now and get out of your hair and back on your dates. I just had to buy a beer for a true fellow archer." He held out a hand to Champion, who shook it.

"Fair thee well, Bob, and drink a toast for me for the mother land." he said

"You got it." Bob laughed as he gently took Dawn's hand, "Don't let this one get by you Miss. He's a good'un." Dawn blushed.

"Cheerio!" The men waved as they went back towards the makeshift pub to get some serious drinking done.

Champion looked after the marine, "There is a man who has not forgotten the face of his father. He reminds me of Sir Gawain." Champion told the others.

"The face of his father?" Dawn asked curiously

Champion smiled at her, "It is a saying, it means that he is a man of the modern world and yet still remembers the old ways and respects them."

"Where to next?" Cordelia asked ready to walk around the fair some more.

Dawn looked excitedly, "There are some fortune tellers down that way."

Cordelia smiled excitedly as well, "I know it's all fake." She admitted, "And I am a Seer and all, but I just love fortune tellers." she told Angel "They always tell you what you want to hear.

"Well…" Angel finished his beer and stood up, "Can't disappoint the ladies can we Champion."

"No we cannot." Champion stood and held up a hand to Dawn to help her up.

The middle aged woman held Dawn's hand, "You will meet a tall dark haired man, he will be fabulously wealthy and very handsome…"

"Really?" Dawn looked at Champion and smiled

Cordelia stared at the woman in front of her, "Really?" she asked, "You see children in my future?" Wishing it were all true.

"I see three children, plus the one that you already have." The woman nodded.

Angel stood back frowning as he looked at his wife. He so desperately wanted to give Cordelia those three children, he knew how much Cordelia loved them. However it was the one thing that he could never give her. At least not until he Sanshued. Still what he wouldn't give to be able to give his wife a child of her own. He knew that Cordelia loved Connor, there was no question of that…Still to give her a child of her own, their own. That would be by far the greatest gift that he could give to the woman he loved.

Needing to be alone for just a moment to collect himself, he patted his new friend on the back, "Champion, I'll be right back." he said as he walked off

Walking down to the beer tent, Angel was bought up short by a store that he'd missed entirely before. Looking at the small stand he read the placard again.

"Arthurian Legends." it read

Angel abandoned his quest for beer and went there instead. The small tent was empty, except for one old man who sat in a rocking chair seemingly asleep, an old seeing eye dog laid at his master's feet. The old man gave the appearance that he'd been around since the dawn of time. He was so small and wrinkled that it was hard to even tell if he was breathing.

Suddenly the old man's eyes opened showing completely white irises. Turning he faced Angel.

"The Angelic one is here." The old man wheezed "The creature of night with a soul."

Angel blinked in shock, he stared at the old man. How the hell did this man know who he was!

"I know why you are here Champion of Light." The old man struggled to stand "The book of legends, that is what you search for!"

Angel moved and helped the old man stand, "Thank you." The old man shuffled around the counter the dog by his side leading him.

"You know me?" Angel asked surprised

The old man smiled toothlessly, his eyes vacant and staring. "Yes, when I was a young boy and still had my sight. I read the book of legends, it spoke of this day. I know your quest for knowledge…" The old man reached under the counter, "I have it here!" he said holding up an old leather book, "In here is written of the final battle of Camelot. Written by one of the two survivors of that battle."

Angel was confused, "Two? I thought there was only one."

"No." The ancient shop owner shook his head, "Two there were, one who became Champion, the other who was once his squire. Bartholomew. He had been dispatched before the battle to warn the castle, but his loyalty was such that he returned to aid his master. He arrived in time to see the end of the battle. Wrote it all down he did." the old man waved the book at Angel. "Take it, take it now."

Angel took the old book and looked to the old man, "How much?" he asked the man

"Nothing." The old man smiled serenely, "For I have fulfilled my part in prophesy. I shall forever be remembered for aiding the side of light!"

"What is your name?" Angel asked the man

"My name is M. E. Earlin." he said, "Remember me Champion of Light. Go now, go with God's blessings."

Angel shook his head as he left the stall, the book clutched tightly in his hands. That was without a doubt the weirdest conversation he'd ever had, and Angel had weird conversations before. Putting the book in his inside coat pocket he returned to the fortune tellers tents.

"Where have you been?" Cordelia asked curiously

Angel shrugged, "I just had the weirdest conversation." he began

"Tell me when we get home." Cordelia smiled, "Right now I'm starving. Champion and Dawn have already gone to the food court."

The lobby of the Hyperion was empty when they got back. Well in actuality, Cordelia had called ahead and had requested from Faith to try and get the place empty so that the two love birds could have some private time. Faith had suggested a late trip to the Ice Cream Factory, which made the greatest sundaes she'd ever tasted. Everyone was up for it, so they had all quickly left just minutes before the others arrived.

"That was fun." Angel admitted surprised that he'd had such a good time. "I really had a great time."

"Of course you did." Cordelia smiled mischievously, "You were with me."

"Thank thee both." Champion told them

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, thanks guys, we had a great time."

Cordelia smiled and then yawned loudly, "Well Angel, time for bed." She announced

Angel was surprised as he looked at his watch, "Cordy, it's not even…" Catching the look his wife was throwing him, he quickly changed his attitude, "You're right, I'm exhausted. Well good night you two."

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Cordelia called back and the two were gone leaving Champion and Dawn alone.

Dawn moved to the couch and sat down, "Thank you for such a wonderful night… Val." she added shyly.

Champion smiled, "Thou dost remember my true name." he said as he sat by Dawn.

Dawn moved over and placed her head on Champion's chest, "I could never forget it."

Champion wrapped his arms around Dawn, "Long have I dreamt of this moment." He whispered huskily in Dawn's ear. "Dreamt of truly holding thee in my arms, my love."

Dawn hugged him closer, "So have I Val…" Shaking her head she looked up into his eyes, "I don't even remember why I was so scared." She told him, "Why was I so scared of loving you? After all I have loved you for years." she told him moving closer to his lips.

"It matters not love." Champion leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Dawn felt the electric shocks down to her toes, opening her mouth to receive him fully Dawn deepened their kiss. Never had she felt so alive, nor so in love before.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!" A voice shouted to them


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been a bit stuck and real life keeps rearing it's head, and won't let me write more. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 9: Lost and Found

Dawn jumped up like a scalded cat, looking at the door she saw Buffy standing there opened mouthed. Following just behind her was Willow and Xander, Anya and Tara who were all smiling at them. More people began to enter the hotel.

Joyce and Giles entered next, Joyce took one look and knew.

"What are you two doing?" Buffy repeated

Champion stood, unsure of what he should say or do

Dawn stepped forward, "I was making out with Champion on the couch, what did it look like to you?" she demanded angrily.

"Good for you Nibblet." Spike called out

"Spike!" Buffy turned on him, "So help me…"

"Buffy." Joyce began reasonably, "Leave your sister alone."

Buffy was shocked at her mothers reaction to finding out her youngest daughter was making out with a man on the couch.

The others in the room beat a hasty retreat to their rooms, not in the least wanting to get in the middle of this one. Only the Halliwell sisters remained behind to listen.

"Mom?" Buffy was amazed, "How can you be so relaxed about this?" she demanded

"What?" Joyce was getting mad, "In case you haven't noticed, your sister is grown up now. I can't tell her she can't go out with or kiss a man. How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"But mom, he's…he's…" Buffy sputtered in shock at her mothers reaction.

"He's what?" Phoebe asked angrily, Leo put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "Champion isn't good enough?"

"He's old!" Buffy told them

"Well technically he's not old." Fred announced, Gunn had been trying to sneak them both around the fight, but Fred just couldn't stay out of it. Gunn groaned at having been caught.

Buffy stared at the weird girl, Fred, "What do you mean he's not old, he's like 1,500 years old right? He doesn't age right?" she looked to Giles, who shrugged

"So Angel was over 200 when you dated him." Dawn threw back at Buffy

Fred laughed, "Oh Angel is way older than Champion."

"How so?" Giles asked curiously

"Well…" Fred began, "Champion was in a frozen dimension. The moment he entered there he stopped aging, because…"

"Ah yes I see." Giles admitted, "Because in a frozen dimension, everything stays the same. It's just a long never ending day."

"Right." Fred smiled, finally glad that someone else understood what she was talking about, "Then the moment that Champion stepped out of that dimension. He began to age again normally like we all do."

Joyce stared at her husband and the strange girl who seemed to understand what was going on. "So what does this all mean?" she asked

"It means, that 1,500 years have passed for us, but for Champion, it's just been one long day." Giles told his wife. "Champion ages like anyone else."

"So how old are you?" Piper asked her Champion.

Champion shrugged, "I don't remember." he admitted

"Well think!" Buffy told him

Paige stared hard at Buffy, "Hey! He is the Halliwell Champion. Only we give him orders."

Leo held up his hands, "Quiet all of you, I don't think it matters how old Champion is, or isn't. It is none of anybody's business what Champion and Dawn do. If Joyce or Rupert don't have a problem with it then that's the end of it period. From there, it's Dawn and Champion's business. Let's all calm down and go to bed."

Paige's face lit up, "Champion, I remember something. You said that your father was told of the prophecy in 514."

"Yes!" Champion nodded eagerly, "I was two at the time. I remember my mother and father telling me." Champion's face lit up, "I am twenty years old, I'll be twenty one on Christmas day!"

"Twenty?" Joyce asked surprised, he's so young! He's practically a baby!

Dawn smiled wickedly at her sister, "So you see Buffy, you are older than Champion." she announced

"Wait…" Buffy began confused, "That can't be right, the man was born…well whenever he was born there were only three digits in years, now there are four."

"Yeah, like it's his fault he was in a frozen dimension." Dawn said angrily, then she grabbed Champion's hand, "Besides, Leo is right, it is none of your damn business what we do. Champion, let's go to bed." With that Dawn dragged a surprised Champion upstairs.

"Well that's our cue." Piper grabbed Leo's hand and rushed out of the room. Phoebe and Paige followed quietly.

"Rupert…" Joyce began, "I'll be up soon." she promised

"Yes, okay." Giles turned and went up. To find another argument going on. Completely embarrassed, he hung back out of the way, but he listened anyway.

"No Dawn." Champion shook his head, "Not like this, I will not have you like this."

"Like what?" Dawn asked angrily "Didn't you say that you love me? Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"You are angry." Champion pointed out reasonably, then he cupped Dawn's face, "And I do love thee. I want thee Dawn, I want thee so badly it hurts me physically. But I want our first night together to be out of love, not to spite thy sister."

Dawn sighed heavily, "You're right, GOD, I'm going to kill that slayer sister of mine!" she said angry that her beautiful night had been ruined.

"There is time yet for us my love." Champion lifted her chin, "We have the rest of our lives to be together. Just not tonight, not like this." he said softly, kissing her gently Champion opened Dawn's door to her room.

"Sleep well my love."

"You too."

"Perhaps we will meet in our dreams again tonight."

"I hope so." Dawn smiled sadly as she went into her room and closed the door.

Champion turned to go to his own room and bumped into Giles.

"You did the right thing." Giles told the young man "It would have been something you both regretted in the future."

"I know." Shaking his head, "Sometimes I hate it that I am so damn chivalrous." he muttered going into his own room.

"Sit down." Joyce told her daughter

When they were both seated, Joyce shook her head,

"What the hell has gotten into you! Since we've been back here, you have been behaving like a shrew!" Buffy squirmed under her mother's stern gaze, "You totally embarrassed us when we first got here. You insulted both Cordelia and Angel, who may I point out, have been nothing but nice to us and giving us a place to stay free of charge. Then you start jumping down on your own sister for having a life! Tell me what is going on!"

Buffy ignored the question, "I can't believe that you let Dawn go up with that guy!" she retorted.

Joyce was getting really angry now, "First of all, you have no say in how I raise my daughter, second, Dawn is eighteen years old! She is legally an adult, and one, may I add, that has her head on right! I just can't go and tell her what to do anymore. All I can do is suggest, and hope to God that she makes the right decisions from all that I have been able to teach her, same as I do with you. Third, Dawn would probably not have done what she did, if it weren't for the fact that you were treating her like she was a stupid little girl with no mind of her own! Now stop avoiding the question and tell me what is wrong!" Joyce demanded angrily.

"I don't know!" Buffy cried, "I don't know what is wrong with me!" Wiping her eyes she looked at her mother, "I honestly don't know why I just did that to Dawn, and you are right, it is all my fault. I guess I'm just jealous." Buffy admitted finally aloud, finally saying what it was that she'd been holding back for so long. The real reason that she had avoided all of her friends for so long.

"Xander has Anya, and they have a baby on the way. Willow has Tara, Faith and Wes are trading goo-goo eyes with each other. God dammit, even Cordelia has Angel and Connor. Now here comes my BABY sister, and she hooks up with Champion! What about me? Don't I deserve some love too? A man who loves me! I'm the slayer, after all I've done, don't I deserve something?" she asked her mother.

Joyce shook her head amazed, "You are behaving like a selfish child." she said simply, Buffy looked up shocked, moms were supposed to make you feel better, not worse!

"Now Buffy, I'm going to tell you some hard truths. Listen to me, pay attention, and maybe you will get what it is you searching for." Taking a deep breath, she began, "Do you want to know the real reason you have always hated Cordelia? Because you were just like her!"

"I was never…" Buffy began in shock

"You were!" Joyce told her, "When we lived in Beverly Hills, all you cared about was your hair, having the latest trends in clothes, hanging out with all those stupid girls who hung on every word you uttered and your cheerleading. That changed the day that you were called to be a slayer. You were just like Cordelia, and yet so different from her. At least she had a reason for being the way she was, you didn't. Have you ever met her parents?"

"No." Buffy admitted

"Well I have. They are two of the greediest, stupidest people it was ever my misfortune to meet. They would come into the gallery, acting as if they owned the whole fucking world. They liked to own things, they bought things they didn't need just to own them. I sometimes think that is the only reason they had a child to begin with. At least you had a father and mother who loved you and would do anything for you. To the Chase's, Cordelia was just another pretty possession that they could show off to their friends. 'See my beautiful daughter'." Joyce shook her head with disgust, "Do you remember when Cordelia was hurt by that re-bar?"

"Yes" Buffy admitted, never seeing her mother so angry.

"Well, I remember all of you, Xander, Willow and you avoiding going to see her in the hospital. So I went." Joyce admitted, "I'll never forget it, there she was laying in bed after major surgery, alone, her parents were in the Bahamas or some place. They didn't even care that their only daughter was in the hospital after major surgery! Do you imagine that I or your father would ever leave you alone like that?" Joyce demanded, then continued.

"You want to know what else I remember? Cordelia was with you almost since the beginning."

"She was more of a pain in the ass than help." Buffy protested.

"What do you expect!" Joyce demanded to know, "She is not a slayer, she had no special powers, she wasn't strong or trained like you were by Rupert. She wasn't a witch like Willow, but she tried to help! Cordelia didn't have to do that, she could have left it all to you, but she chose to help you! Now look at her, a responsible grown woman with a husband and child. Who is out still fighting demons and vampires. Do you ever see her running around, 'oh poor little me?' like you're doing now?"

"That's enough!" Buffy started to get up

"Oh I'm not even started yet!" Joyce told her, "Next comes Angel! Look at what he has had to deal with! Loosing his soul, going to hell to be tortured for hundreds of years! Coming back and regaining his soul, fighting to be a champion of light. Fighting to save innocent people. I don't see him running around whining, why me?"

Ruthlessly Joyce continued.

"Next comes Faith. Poor screwed up Faith. I won't deny that she did a lot of stupid things, a lot of them. But when she needed help, some one to help her break the circle of violence that she had gotten herself stuck into, what did you do. You tore out of Sunnydale searching for revenge against her! Faith came here looking for help, because she knew that no one would help her in Sunnydale. Faith has paid for the things she has done. Still she is looking to do more. I don't see her running around whining either."

"Last but not least, Spike." Joyce shook her head, "You whine about not being loved, about what others have. You had it too, in your hands, you had love and you threw it in the poor man's face! I'm not denying what Spike was, but when push came to shove. When he made a promise to you to keep Dawn and me safe. He did it, came over every night to make sure that we were okay, that we didn't need anything, helping Dawn with her schoolwork. Sometimes cooked dinner for us, helped me with Dawn and protected the both of us. Then you came back, and believe me Buffy, I thank God everyday for that miracle that bought you home to Dawn and me. You had all those problems adjusting back to life. Spike was the one who helped you through it all. The man even fought to get his soul back for YOU! Because he believed that maybe if he had his soul back you could love him as much as he loved you. Then you turned around and treated him like shit! I was never ashamed of you, until you did that. All of you, Xander, Willow, Anya, everyone, treating him like shit. What did he do? Kept trying to show you how much he loved you. In the end he sacrificed his life for you."

"Spike was evil!" Buffy shouted

"Oh please." Joyce scoffed, "If we are going to judge by those standards then Angel was much more evil than Spike. 'Scourge of Europe' does that phrase ring a bell with you, wasn't that what Angel was called. Yet you loved him. No, I think the reason you told yourself you hated Spike was because you actually loved him so much that it frightened you. That a man could love you that much, a man who knew the real you. Spike knew you inside and out, and he still loved you. Now Spike is back, fighting evil this time, and I don't see him running around whining either."

Buffy had tears running down her face, "Why are you doing this to me mom?"

Joyce cupped Buffy's face, "Believe it or not, I'm saying these things because I love you and I do want to see you happy, in love giving me grandchildren. Yes you are the slayer, and God knows you have been through times that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. But darling, so have the people around you, they have all suffered the same as you. But honey, unlike you, they got up, dusted themselves off, and went in search of love, that is why they found it. You really want to know why you are alone? It's because you are afraid of love, you are afraid of giving your heart and soul to someone else. Dawn isn't afraid, she loves Champion and so she followed through with that and is reaping the rewards of love." Joyce looked deep in her daughters tear stained eyes, "Now tell me the truth, no holding back, no hiding. Do you still love Spike?" she asked "Don't think Buffy, don't think about what I will say, or what Rupert or Willow will say or Xander or anyone else. This is about you, what you want, what do you feel. Do you love him?"

"Yes I do." Buffy choked out finally, feeling a weight being lifted from her chest.

"And I love you too Slayer." Spike said from the entranceway of the hotel. "I told you the other night, I've never stopped thinking of you."

Buffy looked to her mother and smiled, "Thank you mom."

Joyce smiled and kissed her daughters cheek, "Get up, dust yourself off and don't be afraid. Now go." Standing up, Joyce went back upstairs and left to find her own husband. "One is in love with a vampire with a soul, the other with a 1,500 year old champion." She shook her head, "When and where did my life become an episode of the twilight zone?"

Buffy stood up, and faced Spike, her mother was right! She had been whining like a little girl! Trying to convince herself that she didn't love Spike, "But dammit I do love him!" she suddenly realized. Running to him, Buffy threw herself into Spike's arms.

"I do love you." She cried into his chest, "And I don't care what anyone says about it."

"I know." Spike said simply, "I've always known, I've just been waiting for you to admit it to yourself."

Spike smiled realizing that just maybe, Buffy had finally grown up.

Champion was dressed and in the lobby the next morning at 7am. Looking around he saw that everyone was still asleep. Getting some breakfast, he then sat down and waited for the others. Time passed and still no one came down ready to attend church services. Finally, Champion searched the room for quill and an ink bottle so that he could leave a note. Not finding any, Champion shrugged and headed towards the front doors.

"Times have truly changed." He shook his head, "And not for the better." He thought as he walked out of the hotel. Knowing that his charges were safe under the protection of so many slayers, besides the sun was up and shining, they should be safe while he attended church."

Going to the corner, Champion saw the yellow taxis going by. Raising his hand, as he'd seen Cordelia do, he waited patiently. Five minutes later, a cab pulled up beside him. Getting in he looked to the driver.

"Where to buddy?" the driver asked sipping his coffee, still a bit bleary eyed and tired.

"Is there a church in the area?" he asked

The man nodded, "Yeah, sure, Catholic, protestant, Lutheran, Scientology. Which you want?"

"Catholic please." Champion stared at the man, wondering what all these religions were.

"Sure thing pal." The cab sped off into the very light, early morning traffic

The cab pulled away from the curb and into traffic. As always, when Champion was in a moving vehicle such as this one. Champion stared out the windows and at this new world. What he saw, saddened him immensely. While some people were out dressed very well. Others on the streets were dressed barely in rags. Some shuffled down the streets pushing carts, others rummaging through garbage cans, some were still sleeping on the filthy floors of the city. The look of defeat in these peoples faces was almost palpable, their poverty practically screamed out for the world to see. What shocked Champion the most, was that not one person turned to help those in such desperate need.

Now Champion was no fool, and he knew that some of these people could not or did not want to be helped. However, this cannot be the case of everyone, and there are so many! Champion settled himself back into his seat.

"Times have truly changed." He said sadly, "The code of Chivalry is dead. How glad I am that you did not live to see this day father." Champion knew that this sight would have bought tears into his fathers eyes.

It was noon when Dawn walked out of her room, and immediately bumped into the one person she did not want to see right at that moment.

"Excuse me." Dawn said acidly trying to move around her sister.

Buffy looked to her little sister, but didn't move. "Can we talk a minute?" she asked

Dawn made to push past Buffy, "I really have nothing to say to you right now."

Buffy stood her ground, "Good, cause, I am the one who has to say something to you. I wanna say… I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

"Really?" Dawn asked a bit suspiciously, wondering if this was a trick by Buffy to get her alone and tell how she was so stupid about going out with Champion.

"Really, is there somewhere we can talk?" Buffy asked motioning to the door, "I don't want to wake…"

Dawn sighed and relented, "He didn't spend the night with me Buffy." Turning Dawn opened her door and went in, Buffy followed very surprised.

Looking around the room, Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, "Sorry, I thought that after last night…"

"I wanted to." Dawn told her sister angrily, "I was so mad at you that I wanted to get back at you. Champion was the one who said no. He didn't want our first night together to be because I was pissed off with you."

Buffy smiled, "He said pissed off?" she asked

Despite the fact she was still angry, Dawn smiled and shrugged, "Okay, so he said to spite thy sister…" Dawn laughed "I really have to get to work on updating his language skills."

"Yeah." Buffy laid back on the bed, "I'm so sorry Dawnie, you were right, I was acting like a jealous bitch." She admitted

Dawn laid down next to Buffy, "You really hurt me last night Buffy, treated me like I was a stupid child. You embarrassed Champion and basically ruined the most perfect night I have ever had."

"I am so sorry." Buffy hugged her sister, "I never should have done that to you. Please believe me Dawn, I do not think for a moment that you are a stupid little girl. I didn't know about the dreams." Buffy stared at her sister amazed, "Spike told me last night, he got it from Cordelia. I didn't know."

Dawn stared down at the mattress, "I was afraid you'd think I was either crazy, or it would confirm in your eyes that I was stupid." Dawn admitted

"HELLO!" Buffy waved her hand in front of Dawn's face, "Slayer here, I've been dealing with the weird, crazy, and unbelievable for years now." Buffy's face softened, "I would have believed you."

Dawn smiled, "Really?"

Buffy hugged her sister close, "Really."

Dawn hugged Buffy back, then frowned pushing Buffy back, "Spike told you? Are you finally speaking to him again?" she asked hopefully, she really did love Spike like a brother and she loved her sister, and wanted them both to be happy together.

Buffy nodded, biting her lip she added, "I love him." she said simply

Dawn smiled and really hugged her sister close, "It's about god damn time that you admitted it! I was afraid you never would!"

Surprised Buffy laughed, "You don't mind? I mean he is a vampire."

"Yeah, so?" Dawn chuckled, "Spike is one of the good guys now Buffy, you changed that in him. You made him want to be a better man, a good man."

"Thanks." Buffy blushed, "I wonder what mom makes of all of this?" she asked her sister, "I'm in love with a hundred and plus vampire, you with a 1,500 year old man. We must really be making her life hard."

Both sisters were hysterical laughing at the absurdity of the situation, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…" Dawn wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes

Cordelia opened the door and curiously stared at the sisters who seemed very chummy. After the fighting that she'd heard last night, this was unexpected. However given the present circumstances, and seeing as how Champion was no where to be found in Dawn's room. Cordelia got down to business.

Smiling at the two women, "Have you guys by any chance seen Champion?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Dawn sighed, was she doomed to have this conversation again

"Cause he's not in his room." Cordelia told them, "And as far as we can tell, he's not in the hotel." She said starting to get a bit worried

"What?" Dawn jumped up from her bed and ran out of her room and into Champions room, Buffy right behind her. The room was empty, nothing was out of place. The bed was made the door to the bathroom closed. Opening that door, Dawn saw that it too was empty. Buffy looked around, spotting the towel she felt it.

"He was here." She told Dawn, "His towel is still damp."

"Come on." Cordelia turned to leave, "Let's see if anyone's found him yet. I have everyone looking around the entire hotel."

The three women came down the stairs of the hotel and found Angel and the Halliwell sisters there waiting.

"He wasn't with Dawn." Cordelia told them, "Any word yet?"

"No" Angel admitted, starting to get a bit worried, "Nothing yet."

"He didn't stay with you?" Piper asked Dawn nervously, knowing that even for the short time that she'd known Champion. This seemed very much out of character.

"No, he left me at my door and went into his own room." Dawn explained what had happened the night before

More people began to arrive down the stairs, and Spike and Gunn from the basement.

"Nothing in the basement." Spike announced

Gunn went to Fred, and put his arm around her.

"Nothing on any of the floors upstairs." Faith told them as well as she sat on the edge of the couch

Dawn was beginning to get nervous, this was not like Val, "He has to be here somewhere though right? I mean he wouldn't just leave, no…" Dawn said a bit more forcefully, "No, he would not leave me, or his charges." Dawn looked to the Halliwell's

"No." Leo put in as well, "He would not just leave on his own."

Wes came from the back of the hotel, "Nothing in the gardens or the pool area."

Cordelia bit her lip, "Did anyone find a note?"

Dawn felt an arm coming around her, supporting her, looking over she saw that Buffy was holding her.

"We will find him Dawn." She promised

"That's right Nibblet." Spike held on to her from the other side.

Cordelia looked around and began counting people, "Everyone is here?" Nodding as she reached the right number, she clapped her hands loudly together, "Okay, people think! If you were a 1,500 year old knight of the round table, where would you go?"

"Diner?" Xander asked, "I mean he's not much of a cook, he doesn't know how to work most of the gadgets in a kitchen, If I got hungry and couldn't make something, I'd go to a diner."

"Get the paper?" One of the Slayers asked

"No." Giles rubbed his chin, "He wouldn't know about them, there were no printing presses in his time. Everything was handwritten, news was delivered by town crier."

"Maybe he heard someone?" Phoebe suggested, "Like that old lady in the alley back home? Maybe he heard someone in trouble and went to help."

Faith looked up suddenly, "Church!" she called out, shocking everyone, "People back then were really religious, spent hours and hours in church on Sunday's didn't they?"

"YES!" Wes beamed at Faith, who he noted was beautiful when she blushed.

Shaking his head, there was time to think about that later. Right now…

"Faith is right! Today is Sunday, the only thing that could possibly make Champion leave your side." He told the Halliwell's "Is church! A catholic church at that."

"Okay, we got some really good possibilities. Xander, there is a diner three blocks from here, go check it out." Cordelia ordered

"Xander, bring back pancakes!" Anya rubbed her stomach

Ignoring her, Cordelia continued, "Slayers!" She looked at the girls, "Go around the neighborhood, see if he's around here helping someone." As the girls headed out, Cordelia turned to the rest of the group, "Dawn, you Faith, Wes, Gunn, Fred, go and check out the local churches."

"I'll come too." Buffy told them and followed the group out

Angel wrapped his arm around his nervous wife, looking at the others, he shrugged helplessly, "Nothing to do, but wait now."

Xander ran into the diner, quickly scanning the nearly empty diner, he shook his head. Heading to the counter he waited until the waitress came over.

"Yes, what can I get you hon?" she asked

"Have you seen a guy, about this tall." Xander held up a hand, "Dark hair and eyes, handsome and speaks with a British accent?"

The waitress eye's sparkled, "Not lately hon, not lately."

"Damn." Xander muttered.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked again.

Sighing Xander nodded, "Yeah, two orders of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, toast, one large regular coffee, and a large orange juice, to go please." He sat at the counter

Dawn entered the next church, they had already been to two of them with no luck. The others entering at her side, they began to scan the crowd that were sitting for the service.

"There!" Fred whispered and pointed, "Up front, by the candles, is that him?."

"Sure is baby." Gunn smiled proudly of his girl

The group moved forward, as the service ended. People began to file out as Champion continued to kneel in front of the candles. His head bent in prayer.

Wes pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel, "Found him, he's at church." he said quickly and hung up as people began to give him dirty looks for bringing a phone to church.

"Sorry." he muttered to them as he put his phone away.

The group sat down and waited while Champion finished his prayers.

Some ten minutes later, Champion crossed himself and stood. He found himself facing a very relieved but still angry Dawn.

"Good morning Dawn." Champion smiled, "Hast thou come to attend church services?" he asked

"I was looking for you actually." Dawn informed him a bit angrily, "When we got up and couldn't find you. We all got scared thinking something bad happened to you."

Champion bowed his head, "I am sorry Dawn, I could not find a quill and ink to leave thee a note."

Dawn sighed as she linked her arm through his and headed for the entrance of the church.

"I see that I am going to have to show you what a pen is."

The group walked out into the day light.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Book of Legends.

Cordelia stood up as the doors to the hotel opened up and the large group walked in. Sighing with relief that everyone was okay, Cordelia turned on Champion.

"Don't ever just leave like that again." She told Champion angrily, then hugged him closely, "We were so worried about you. Thinking that you might have gotten lost or something worse."

Champion bowed his head as he hugged Cordelia, "Forgive me Princess, the last thing that I wished to do is worry thee."

"Worry you." Dawn corrected him, "I'm going to start updating your language skills Val." Dawn bit her lip, remembering that Angel didn't want Val's real name mentioned.

"Val?" Piper looked up surprised, "Is that your name?" she asked him

"Yes, Lady Piper it tis indeed my name." Champion admitted

"Is my name." Dawn told him

"Is my name." Champion smiled

Soon the others gathered back in the hotel and sat around and relaxed now that the crisis was over. They were all looking forward to a relaxing Sunday afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked him, "We can call you by name instead of just Champion."

"But I am Champion." he told them

"Well, VAL…" Piper stressed his name, "You seem to know everything there is to know about us. Tell us about you, about your life before you became Champion."

The others turned interestedly towards Champion and listened.

Champion looked uneasy, "Tis…" Champion looked to Dawn, "It is not something I wish to discuss or remember." he admitted, "I was a sad disappointment to many, especially to my parents."

Piper felt bad for Champion.

"That's not true." Angel told him, "You come from a proud and noble family, and you weren't a disappointment to them at all."

"Quite." Giles told him as well, "I am sure that you were not a disappointment to anyone."

"To my father I was." Champion told them "He mentioned it often enough."

Angel smiled, "Your father was a bit like my father, both wanted us to get married to the first wealthy woman that came around and have lots of babies. I wanted to fall in love first, besides have a good time for awhile. They wanted us to be happy."

"Yes." Champion smiled, "My father wanted heirs to secure the family line. He wanted me to have sons, just in case something happened to me. Many people were worried that I would never have children. It became quite an issue at the time."

"Really?" Joyce asked, curious to learn more about the man, her daughter loved.

"Oh yes." Champion told them, "In fact, had not the last battle of the white kingdom occurred, my father would have had me marry my cousin Charlotte. He was preparing to make the announcement"

"Your cousin?" Buffy stared at the man "That's sick."

"Different times." Champion shrugged, "I had only two problems with it, one, I was already in love." Champion smiled at Dawn, "The other was that Charlotte looked exactly like my horse." he laughed, "And was about the same size."

Dawn shook her head laughing, "Would your father have really forced you to marry her?"

"Oh yes, Charlotte had the proper breeding. All I had to do was produce an heir with her, a boy at that. Then I could have gotten myself a few mistresses and leave Charlotte to do what she wished with her time. All she was interested in was my titles."

"So having mistresses was common back then?" Dawn asked seriously

Champion laughed, "I would never do that." he admitted, "But in my day, with arranged marriages like that, it was common enough practice."

"So your father wanted to protect your titles?" Buffy asked, "Why is that so important."

Champion sat down and explained "With titles comes responsibilities to the serfs who work your lands. It was my responsibility to make sure that they produced enough crops, paid the tithes that were due and to protect them from bandits and thieves. If you died without an heir, there would be no one to protect your lands or your peasants. This could cause feuds to erupt by other lords who would wish to claim the lands as their own. Many innocents have been known to die in such cases. In my case…My father wanted to ensure our lineage."

"Well what happens now?" Piper asked, "Have you lost your titles because you have been gone so long?"

"His titles are safe." Angel told them, "Mind you, I don't know what's going to happen when he tries to reclaim them. Some worlds are going to be rocked."

Cordelia looked to Champion, "Are you going to try and reclaim them?" she asked

Champion shrugged, "I don't know." he admitted "Much time has passed, too many changes, there is still so much of the modern world that I don't understand. I'm afraid that my time is passed, that the age of Chivalry is dead and forgotten."

Angel stared at Champion shocked, "You must reclaim your titles!" he said in no uncertain terms, "It is part of your destiny!"

Everyone was staring at Angel, wondering why he even cared about this

"I thought so too." Champion admitted, then shook his head, "But I am so lost in this world!" Champion said angrily, "And I don't even know if I want them back."

"That doesn't matter!" Angel told him, "You can learn, we can help you learn the modern world. You can bring back the age of Chivalry, teach it to a new generation. But you must claim back your titles."

By now everyone was staring at Angel, wondering why he was so angry.

"Angel, honey, does it even matter anymore about titles?" Cordelia asked reasonably, "I mean if he doesn't want them, and after all they don't mean much anymore. Except for getting reservations at the best restaurants, and stuff."

Angel shook his head and stared at Champion

"You're right, your father should be ashamed of you." Angel said nastily, "You have forgotten your vows, you have forgotten the face of your father."

"ANGEL!" Cordelia was shocked as the others gasped

Champion shot out of his seat, staring angrily at Angel now, his jaw clenching.

Even Spike chimed in, "Angel, mate, you are getting really personal here."

Angel shook his head, "This affects you too Spike, and Wesley and Giles, and yes it even affects me."

"What?" Wesley stepped forward confused as to how this would affect him.

Champion turned to leave, "I need time to be alone and calm down." he told Cordelia, "Otherwise I shall make thee a widow."

Angel stalked forward, Cordelia and Piper tried to hold him back

"What would Bartholomew say!" Angel demanded angrily

Everyone stared at Angel confused, who the hell was Bartholomew? Except that most noticed that Champion ground to a halt at the mention of the very name.

Champion spun around in shock, "What?" he asked shocked, "How do you know…"

Angel pulled out the book of legends and turned the pages. Finding the right page, Angel began to read.

"My name is Bartholomew Windsor, and I once was squire to the youngest and the greatest knight of the round table, it is in his memory that I write this tale. I write this now on my ninetieth birthday. It is some 77 years since that horrible day, but the memories are in my mind still fresh as if it happened only yesterday. Twas the year of our lord 532 during the month of June when the battle for the white kingdom was fought, when I was but a lad of 13. My lord had been dispatched to the northern lands, where many of Mordred's soldiers were said to be gathering and preparing to march against us. My Lord was to see the size of this force and report it back to the King. When we arrived however, it became clear that it was a trap. A trap to separate my lord from the king and to capture my lord and hold him for ransom. We were attacked by a dozen of Mordred's vampire followers. My lord faced them bravely and fought them off, killing nearly all, all save for one. One did he capture alive and questioned him with the aid of a priest. My lord learned that there was to be a surprise attack against the King whilst he prepared his troops. Upon hearing this, my Lord then ordered me to ride to Camelot as fast as my horse could carry me and to summon aid to the king. That my lord would ride to the king and try to reach him in time to warn of the coming attack. I begged my lord to allow me to follow with him, for the quickest and most direct route would take my lord through Mordred's lands. A place where my lord's face is well known and hated. He would be in constant danger of being attacked and killed. My lord told me that I had my orders and to obey him. I know the trek that my lord took, and I know that he had to travel through much danger to reach the king. But so great was my lord's courage that he cared not for the danger, my Lord's only thought was to reach the king's side and to aid him in battle. Still I knew that the journey would take my lord a week of hard riding to reach the king in time. I turned and rode towards Camelot, it took me six days without rest to reach the castle, stopping only to change horses. I ran to the halls of the round table and found the knights were already gone to meet the king, but there I did find the wizard Merlin and the good queen Guenivere.

Told them did I of what my lord had discovered, and how the king was now in danger. Guenivere turned to Merlin and told him to go with haste to aid her husband, I asked to follow him to rejoin my lord. Merlin told me that battle was no place for a boy of 13, and I told him that I am not a boy, I am a squire to my lord and if need be I will die by my lords side in battle. I told him that my lord at my age had fought bravely in many battles. Merlin smiled at me and told me to hold on to his cloak. As I did this the world around me disappeared, and when it reappeared we were on the field of battle. Merlin and I stared at the scene below, we were already too late.

Mordred's armies had already attacked, I could see that King Arthur's defenses had already fallen, I could see lord Tristam's body as well as Dagonet, all of the great knights laid dead. I watched with tears in my eyes, when great King Arthur himself fell, I watched as he held Excalibur over his head and cried out for all to hear. Only the next great king may retrieve my sword. And he too died.

That is when I heard a great cry of anguish, a howl from a shattered soul, and I looked and I saw my lord on the outskirts of the field of battle, his armor scored, blood poured from his many wounds. With the fall of the king, his armies turned to run and to escape with their lives.

They ran, so could my lord have turned and run, could have escaped the battle and return to fight another day. Instead my lord summoned his courage and called out for all to hear,

"Warriors of Camelot, TO THE KING, my lord then ran into the heart of battle to aid the king, many turned and watched as he ran to the heart of the battle, all of them turned and ran to aid my lord and our king. But my lord was too far ahead of them, he was alone in the middle of the lost battle, and yet my lord fought on. Never have I seen such courage in the face of certain defeat before, and never have I seen such courage since. Never did my lord stop for a moment to reach the king's side, men and creatures of darkness fell at my lord's sword, a dozen, two dozen fell, my lord receiving more and more wounds as he made his way. Still he fought on and on. My lord would fall, only to stand once more and fight even harder, as more and more men and creatures fell to his blade."

Angel looked up and saw that everyone was staring at Champion, they could all see that Champion was at the moment reliving that battle in his own mind. Many of the women in the room had tears in their eyes, imagining what the sight of that battle must have been like. The Halliwell sisters stared at their champion, their hearts heavy, yet also filled with pride that their champion had been so loved. Dawn took Val's hand into her own, giving him strength.

Angel continued

Finally my lord reached the king's side, his courage and valor never failed him, but alas even the strongest cannot stop the inevitable, and finally my lord fell for the last time. I tried to run to him, to aid my lord to die by his side, but Merlin held me fast, I looked up and I saw that Merlin himself had tears in his eyes, his voice was hollow as he spoke to me. Remember this day Bartholomew, never forget the courage that you have just witnessed. The time will soon come when Mordred will scourge the name of our master from the memories of men. I have seen this in my visions, Mordred fears our master, fears the courage in our master's heart. Mordred knows that our master will never stop until he reclaims what is lost. It is to you Bartholomew and your future generations to keep alive our lord's name. Never let him be forgotten. Grieve not little one, for the time of our master is not yet done. For I have seen the future, I have seen the day that our master will arise from the ashes like a phoenix and become even mightier than his father. He will usher in a new time of peace and prosperity to these lands."

Angel paused for a moment and looked up, Champion stood still, tears in his eyes. Remembering that battle, the boy who was once his squire. The death of his father on that field. The love and certainty that Merlin spoke with.

Cordelia wiped away her tears, as did many of the other women in the room. Dawn stared at his back, worried for him as well.

Angel finished the story.

"Never have I forgotten Merlin's words, I told the story to my sons, and to my grandsons, and even to my great grandsons. For Merlin was right, my Lord's name is now forgotten, his courage is forgotten, his goodness and his love for the people is forgotten. But not by me, not by my family. Still do I honor the memory of my lord and use his name often. Whenever I see someone do a courageous act, I tell them they have acted like my lord. Many now use his name, my Lord's name has come to signify courage and valor. I write this now to ensure that my future generations can learn the story, to keep my lord's name alive. So read this well children of my children. For my Lord's name is…"

Angel stopped and looked to Champion. Everyone turned silently to look at him as well.

Champions voice was strong as he said with pride.

"For his lord's name is Valiant Pendragon, son of Arthur, born out of Guenivere, Lord of Camelot, Duke of Avalon, Crowned Prince of the Britons."

The others stared in shock at the admission from Champion.

"Knight of THE most noble blood." Wesley whispered, "Of course, I should have realized sooner." He stared reverently at Champion, "Prince Valiant."

Spike stared at the man, his greatest hero from his childhood was standing before him. Suddenly Spike could actually feel his English blood stirring in him, calling out to remind him of who he is, and who it was he should serve. Suddenly he walked forward past a shocked Buffy and Cordelia, and shocking everyone by his next action.

Stopping a few feet in front from Valiant. Spike knelt on one knee and bent his head forward.

"Your highness." he said reverently

Giles and Wesley also stepped forward and bowed, "Your highness." They said in unison

Even Angel bowed before the prince. "Your highness. You cannot hide from who you are, soon it will be time your highness, it will be time to reclaim your title and become King."

"Please stand my friends." Valiant told them "Of everyone that I have ever known, thou does not have to bow to me."

Dawn stared at Val in shock, "You are a prince? You are going to be King Valiant?" she asked as she stood by her mother and sister, who both stared at Val as well, just as shocked

Val smiled and shrugged, "Well, if I have my way Dawn. You are going to be Queen Dawn as well."

"Queen?" Buffy and Joyce stared at Dawn, who stood with her jaw hanging open.

Champion turned to Angel, "And you are right my friend, I had forgotten the face of my father. I shall never forget it or my vows ever again."

Reaching to a the table where his sword laid, Champion lifted it up, and held it aloft

"I, Prince Valiant, Duke of Avalon, Lord of Camelot vow, to be gentle to the weak, courageous to the strong, terrible to the wicked, merciful toward all men, gentle of deed, true in friendship, and faithful in love. I take these vows to honor my father and mother, to honor God and to protect my people from whomever wishes them harm."


End file.
